Survivor Oblivion
by machine146
Summary: Something I did in my spare time. It features a bunch of minor and some major charecters from the Elder Scrolls Oblivion Game. 16 survivors compete for 100,000 gold who will win it?
1. Chapter 1

Survivor Oblivion

Welcome to Survivor Oblivion 16 contestants participate for 100,000 gold.

They come from all walks of life. From a former Assassin to a pirate. A horse seller and a mage.

The Demigod tribe which will be the color Yellow will consist of

Ferul Ravel a Dummer and a Religious preacher of a Deadra God

Ferul's Confession: "I mostly came here to convert others. Hopefully they will follow me to righteousness. To me winning the game is secondary."

Mach-Na an Argonian bookseller

Mach-Na's Confession: "I've read a lot of survival manuals so I know how to survive in harsh conditions"

Jollring a Nord servant to one of the wealthiest collectors in the lands.

Jollring's Confession: "I'm keeping my wealth a secret. I get paid 10,000 gold a year and I don't want anyone to know that because it could get me voted out."

Tar-Meena an Argonian Master Wizard at the mages guild

Tar-Meena's Confession: "I want a challenge. Without using my spells I want to see if I can survive for 39 days."

Geel an Argonian sharpshooter and body guard

Geel's Confession: "I'm very strong but I'm not really social since I stand at the doorway making sure no one comes in to hurt the guy who I'm protecting. Hopefully my strength will help me go very far into the game."

Fafnir a Nord Assassin

Fafnir's Confession: "I'm fifty one years old but I'm still strong and can out do most of the team in challenges"

Skaleel an Argonian Mage

Skaleel's Confession: "I have survived tombs and fought the undead when I was a young mage. So how hard can out tricking the living be?"

And Julienne a Breton Alchemist

Julie's Confession: "My plan is to be the provider. I can easily find edible food in the wild"

The Goddess tribe which is the color blue consists of

Engorm a Bosner Alchemist

Engorm's Confession: "I'm a little Religious but I'm not going to push it because if someone pushes religion it could alienate others and cause them to vote me off. And I don't want that"

Nilphas a Dummer Merchant

Nil's Confession: "I'm old, weak, and is hurting but I can easily outsmart the others. I've negotiated deals for years and I think I can use that to slip by every tribal council."

Termanwe an Altmer noble

Termanwe's Confession: "My beauty will make the men give me the million dollars"

Snak a Orc horse seller

Snak's Confession: "I love nature and I love horses. They are delicious…nature not the horses"

Irroke a Nord Barbarian

Irroke's Confession: "Many people think that Barbarians are dumb brutes. Well I'm not."

S'Krivva a Khajiit thief

S'Krivva's Confession: "I'm a thief. I admit it but I'm also very cunning. I'll use that to outsmart the other 15."

Scurvy an Imperial Pirate

Scurvy's Confession: "Yarr! I be a pirate who is willing to lie for the treasure"

And Rosentia an Imperial Commoner

Rose's Confession: "People think I'm a little naïve and I signed on to this game to prove that I'm not. I have also came here to make some friends and hope they don't vote for me."

**The survivors dump their luggage and stand in 2 rows. **

**Skaleel's Confession: "Looking around I saw 4 other Argonian. I thought to myself an alliance with them will certainly get me to the final 4" **

**Tar-Meena;s Confession: "Four Argonians and we are all on the same team. Easy alliance to make hopefully" *Everyone looks around as Tar-Meena smiles at Geel. Geel smiles back***

**Mach-Na's Confession: "Great I got stuck on the tribe with a Dummer. At least he's not an Imperial" *Mach-Na frowns at Ferul who is silently praying***

**On the Goddess tribe are**

**Engorm, Nilphas, Termanwe, Snak, Irroke, S'Krivva, Scurvy, and Rose**

**S'Krivva's Confession: "We have 3 old people on the tribe. They maybe easy to pick off but we won't have numbers in the merge." *She looks over the tribe sizing everyone up***

**Termanwe's Confession: "Old hags and dirty Khajiit. That's all my tribe is." *She looks over at Rose who is smiling at her***

**They all went to their camps.**

**Goddess tribe Day 1**

**The tribe paddled out to their island.**

**Irroke: So why are you called Snak? **

**Snak: Because they all think I eat the horses I take care of. **

**Irroke: What?**

**Snak: I never ate any of those horses they ran away.**

***Rose is giggling in the background***

**Snak's Confession: "Snack Grabber is what they call me. It was a nickname from a rumor that I ate my horses. It was a lie. Freaks" **

***The team continued to paddle as the island is seen in the horizon***

**Irroke's Confession: "My head is probably on the chopping block just for being old. Well I use to be a barbarian who could probably take on everyone but Scurvy." **

**Irroke: I use to be a Barbarian **

**Nil: Seriously?**

**Irroke: Yeah**

**Nil: You look like some barkeeper.**

**Irroke: About 30 years ago I settled down and started a family. **

**Nil: Damn**

**Nilphas's Confession: "Well I guess I'm not the oldest one here. But I am a little worried about being the weakest. The only time I have ever held a weapon was the ones I sold." **

***Nilphas rested a bit as S'Krivva took over paddling for him. The tribe landed on their beach and started to plan what they should do.***

**Nil: We need a shelter you guys. **

**Termanwe: How much work will that take? *Termanwe pouted* **

**Nil: About a couple of days at least.**

**Termanwe: That long?**

**Termanwe's Confession: "I have never worked a day in my life and now I'm expected to build a shelter." **

***The tribe started to gather wood as Scurvy used a machete to chop some of the logs in half***

**Nilphas's Confession: "Termanwe already got on my nerves. She does not want to do any work. That won't get you very far here." **

***Nil was gathering palm leaves as Termanwe and Rose were in the background watching him***

**Snak's Confession: "We started to build the shelter and Termanwe and Rose were off to the side talking." **

***Snak brought over some wood* **

**Snak: Lazy wrenches *She whispered to Scurvy who nodded in agreement***

**Termanwe: So I believe that voting off Nil is the best approach.**

**Rose: Really?**

**Termanwe: He's very old. I believe if us two work together we can outsmart this tribe.**

***Nil passed by them with an armful of palm leaves in his hands***

**Termanwe's confession: "Rose is very naïve and is willing to be my lap dog in this game." **

***Rose and Termanwe sit down and started talking some more***

**Demigod Tribe Day 1**

***They paddled to their island and landed.* **

**Jollring: So what shall we do first?**

**Skaheel: I guess shelter *Shrugs***

**Jollring: Ok so some wood and some rope?**

**Skaheel: That's how you build a shelter.**

**Skaleel's Confession: "For someone who is a nord Jollring sure does not know how to survive out here. I guess he is a merchant or something." **

***Jollring gathers some wood but unfortunately gathered some rotting wood.***

**Skaleel: That stuff is rotten**

**Jollring: Oh**

**Jollring's Confession: "I don't know what I am doing. I'm trying to act helpful**

***Goes back into the jungle and brings out some more wood***

**Skaleel: Better but they are a little too short**

***Julie and Tar-Meena walked over to the tribe's flag. Julie opens some bags that were nearby***

**Julie: Hey we have rice and corn. **

**Tar-Meena: Great but we have no fire. **

**Julie: Hey as soon as we get fire I can heat up some rice and mushrooms.**

**Tar-Meena: Aren't most poisonous?**

**Julie: Some are but some aren't. I'm an alchemist so I know what I'm doing**

**Tar-Meena's Confession: "Julie seems pretty smart. She defiantly knows how to cook" **

***Julie picked some mushrooms and gave them to the tribe to eat***

**Ferul: You sure this isn't poison?**

**Tar-Meena: I had like five of them so I'm pretty sure they are edible.**

**Ferul: Sherogath protect me**

***Ferul eats the mushroom.***

**Tar-Meena: Weird taste but its healthy…I think**

**Julie: They are. **

**Ferul's Confession: "My God is on my side. He provided the mushrooms, the air, the good tribe. Everything!" **

***Ferul helps himself to another mushroom***

**Julie's Confession: "Already I managed to be in good standing with my tribe by picking out mushrooms for them to eat. Now if we had some fire we could really get this food cooking" **

***She is out picking more mushrooms***

**Night 1**

**Demigod tribe**

***Ferul was snoring very loudly as a few tribe members stayed up.***

**Geel: He is like a one of those dwemer steam engines**

**Jollring: Yeah I know.**

**Geel's Confession: "None of us got any sleep thanks to Ferul. I'm use to it do to my duties at Blackwood but the others will suffer for it." **

***Jollring covers his ears with palm leaves as Geel lays down with his eyes open***

**Goddess Tribe Day 2**

***Engorm woke up early to try and get fire. He was rubbing sticks together for an hour.***

**Engorm's Confession: "Making fire is very hard work. I've been making it for years but I had tools. All I have is sticks and dirt" **

***Engorm kept working as the sticks break***

**Snak's Confession: "Haha! Idiot thought he could just rub sticks together." **

***Snak passed by giggling a bit at Engorm***

**Scurvy's Confession: "Yarr I lived on the sea for a long time. Sometimes I eat raw fish. It's not bad" **

***Scurvy was trying to catch some fish with a sharpened stick but having no luck. Termanwe comes up next to him.***

**Termanwe: So why do they call you Scurvy?**

**Scurvy: I have scurvy a few times when I was out at sea.**

**Termanwe's Confession: "Freak. Scurvy has this really fake accent that is really annoying" **

***She lays down on some palm leaves and falls asleep***

**Demigod tribe Day 2**

**Skaleel's Confession: "That night was just awful. The snoring from Ferul was horrible." **

***Ferul was still snoring as Skaleel walks away***

**Mach-Na's Confession: "Damn Dummer is ruining this tribe. Next Tribal Council I'm voting his blue ass out of here" **

***Mach-Na was sitting on the edge of the beach occasionally looking over to Ferul who just woke up***

**Ferul: Did everyone sleep well?**

**Geel: Not really**

**Ferul: Bad night?**

**Geel: You snore**

**Ferul: Really? *He acted surprised* **

**Ferul's Confession: "I've noticed a certain kind of hostile attitude towards me. These heretics don't know faith when they see it." **

***Mach-Na walks over to Ferul***

Ferul: Hey Mach-Na

Mach-Na: Listen I don't like you. First tribal council you are out.

Ferul: Wha…what?

Mech-Na: You heard me. I hate your kind.

Ferul's Confession: "I know she had a little trouble when she lived in Morrowind but I'm not the weakest here"

*Ferul was gathering some coconuts*

Ferul: Who wants breakfast?

Fafnir: I think we all do

Mach-Na's Confession: "I'm speciest I admit it but Ferul is more than just a Dummer. He is one of those religious psychos. I don't trust him at all."

*Mach-Na was trying to split the coconuts but all she did was ended up missing and getting the machete stuck in the log*

Mach-Na: Damn it

Day 3 Immunity challenge.

Welcome survivors. How was your first three days here?

Julie: We found some edible mushrooms and had something to eat.

Snak: Miserable, our shelter is only half built.

Fafnir: Ours is almost done.

Ok lets get to the challenge. Today you are all going to compete in an obstacle coarse. You will all go through a series of rings after that you all must climb over a wall. And finally there are a series of balance beams. You can help each other. First team across the finish line wins immunity, flint, and fishing gear. Survivors ready go!

Demigod team and the Goddess team both ran. They easily go through the rings as the Demigod tribe takes a slight lead. Geel and Scurvy went ahead of the tribes to climb the wall to help the others over. Scuvy helps the older ones as the Goddess tribe takes the lead and heads to the balance beams. The Goddess tribe went across the beams except for Nil who kept tripping letting the Demigod tribe to take the lead. And win it.

Demigod tribe wins immunity! Goddess tribe I'll see you at tribal council.

Goddess Tribe Day 3

*Goddess tribe goes back to their camp with their heads down.*

Nil: I'm sorry for screwing up the challenge.

S'Krivva: It happens

Snak's Confession: "Well we lost. Such a shame we started doing very well up until Nilphas screwed completely up at the challenge."

*The tribe was trying to build their shelter. S'Krivva was setting the roof as Scurvy was trying to tie some ropes about the support beams.*

Nilphas's Confession: "I know I'll get at least one vote today. I could not keep my balance on the final part"

*Nilphas was gathering more wood for the shelter.*

Irroke: So who are we voting out?

Snak: A no brainer. Nil will be going home.

Irroke: Don't tell me because he is old.

Snak: No because he did lousy at the challenge today. You on the other hand did very well.

Irroke: Well I use to be a barbarian so even after 20 years I'm still strong.

Snak: Well hopefully the rest will vote with us.

Irroke's Confession: "I trust Snak. She's very honest and speaks her mind. We formed a tight alliance. I think S'Krivva, Scurvy, and hopefully Engorm might join us"

*Engorm was cutting coconuts as Nilphas came up to him*

Nil: Engorm I know I'm on the block but you know after me you might be next.

Engorm: Yeah I know. So who should we target?

Nil: I'm thinking Rose. No one likes Termanwe but she did pretty well in the challenge. Rose on the other hand is very naïve and isn't very strong.

Engorm: I'll go talk with Irroke and the Khajiit.

Engorm's Confession: "Well Nil had one bad game. But he has proven himself around camp. So I'm going to try to make an alliance with two others and hope to keep Nil in the game."

*S'Krivva and Scurvy were still working on the shelter getting more of it done*

S'Krivva: So Scurvy who are you voting for?

Scurvy: Nil. You?

S'Krivva: Not sure. It's either going to be Rose or Termanwe.

Scurvy: I'm not voting for them until next tribal council.

S'Krivva: I know but it's been one challenge. He might shine next time.

S'Krivva's Confession: "I was asked by Engrom to spare Nil so I'll do it only to get back at that bitch Tamanwe. Her and Rose has done almost nothing around camp"

*Both Rose and Termanwe were relaxing on the beach*

Rose's Confession: "I'm a little worried that I'm going. I did not expect them to target me. But Scurvy told me that people are gunning for me. I don't know what to say. Why would I be targeted I did well during the challenge"

*The tribe gathered their torches and headed out.*

Tribal Council.

Welcome Goddess tribe to your first tribal council.

So Nil what happened during the immunity challenge?

Nil: Well I couldn't keep my balance on the beam and so my tribe lost.

Host: Are you concerned about going?

Nil: Of course I am. I was to blame.

Host: Engorm how is camp life?

Engorm: We work well together. Six of us work and 2 don't.

Host: Who doesn't?

Engorm: Termanwe and Rose

Termanwe: Bull crap I fetched water.

Engorm: When we asked you to.

Host: So Rose do you feel a bit on the outside.

Rose: I do. My relationship with Termanwe put me on the outside but I think everyone fears her because she is so smart.

S'Krivva: Smart? She hasn't done a damn thing around camp except fetch water once.

Termanwe: Hey but I did do something.

Host: So is there a leader to the tribe.

Termanwe: I would like to be a leader.

Host: Why is that

Termanwe: Because if I was the leader this tribe would kick ass.

Nil: Leaders need to work not sit on their asses doing nothing.

Termanwe: Oh good. The old fart who screwed up the challenge is telling me what to do.

Host: Ok ok. Lets calm down. It's time to vote. Engorm you're up first.

*Engorm votes*

*Nilphas votes*

Nil: You associated with the wrong person.

*Termanwe votes*

Termanwe: Good bye, hope you die of the plague

*Snak votes*

*Irroke votes*

*S'Krivva votes*

S'Krivva: I want Termanwe gone but some of us agreed to vote you out because you are so naïve.

*Scurvy votes*

*Rose votes*  
Rose: Termanwe told me that you are the weakest person on this tribe.

Host: Ok let me count the votes. Person voted out will be asked to leave the area immediately.

First vote

Nilfas

Second vote

Rose

Third votes

Rose *picture of a rose*

Fourth votes

Nilphas

Fifth vote

Nil

Sixth vote

Rose

Three votes for Rose and Nil

Seventh vote

Nilp

One vote left.

1st person voted out of Survivor

Nil

Nil's final confession: Well I hoped to have survived 3 more days but my problem was that I targeted the wrong person. I wished I could have gone back in time and campaigned to get Termanwe out.


	2. Chapter 2

Last time on Survivor. The tribe started to set up camp. Mach-Na revealed her disliking Dummer. And Termanwe showed laziness at camp. After the Goddess tribe lost immunity it was Nil and Rose who were on the chopping block. But in the end it was Nil's performance in the challenge that send him packing.

Goddess tribe Night 3

*The tribe walks back into camp. A few people were ticked off at Termanwe.*

S'Krivva: You know Rose she is trying to manipulate you.

Rose: I know. I figured it out.

*Rose flops down in the shelter feeling betrayed*

"How could I have been so dumb to ally with Termanwe. From this moment on she is no longer my ally." Rose said.

Termanwe: You listened to S'Krivva didn't you?

Rose: I did and I believed her.

Termanwe: I'll see to it that you are voted out.

*S'Krivva watches from behind shaking her head*

"Rose is a grade A moron. She believed me at first but now she believed S'Krivva. That fleabag cat is going down." Termanwe said

*Tarmanwe lies down next to Scurvy*

Demigod tribe Day 4

*They continued to build their shelter. They were almost done as the roof needed some work.*

"We have fire from flint that we won yesterday at the challenge. So I made Mushroom and rice soup. I added some spices that I found around here which made it taste better than bland" Julie said

*Julie used the flint to start a fire and soon was boiling water for the rice*

Skaleel: MMMM this tastes good. Thanks Julie

Julie: No problem.

"Things are going pretty well. We feel confident, we are well fed, and after today we will keep dry from the rain." Tar-Meena said

*The tribe is shown eating the soup that Julie made*

Jollring: Is that rain?

Mach-Na: Is looks like it. *points to the cloud*

Jollring: I say we have a good hour before it hits.

"It looks to be a cold day. A storm front is coming in but thanks to the efforts of Geel and Fafnir we have a shelter from the rain." Jollring said

*Geel and Fafnir were setting more palm leaves on the roof*

*The rain hit the camp as the Demigod tribe huddled under their shelter.*

Tar-Meena: Geel what do you do?

Geel: I'm from the Blackwood Company.

Tar-Meena: That place which is competing against the fighter's guild?

Geel: Yes, that place. I'm third in command.

Tar-Meena: Do you get paid well?

Geel: Not as well as I like. I bought a small home but since we are new I get as much pay as a new guy at the fighter's guild.

"Blackwood Company. They can't be trusted. Although Geel seems different. But he's quiet though. I'm not sure if he is planning something or if he's just shy" Skaleel said

*Skaleel looked at Geel with untrustworthy eyes*

Goddess Tribe Day 4

*Rain was pouring down as the tribe was attempting to fix their shelter.*

"It rained pretty hard. Six of us were working on it and one stood by complaining it was useless to fix it when the weather was this bad." Rose said

*Termanwe was sitting under a tree laughing at the tribe's attempt to fix the shelter*

S'Krivva: Termanwe we need shelter.

Termanwe: I know but it's too wet and cold to do anything. I don't want to smell wet cat for the next 36 days.

S'Krivva: *angry* Listen, I hate the water but I'm still working on fixing it. What are you doing? Nothing.

Termanwe: Hey, I'm playing smart by saving my energy for the challenges.

"Wet cat? Stupid girl. You won't last 36 more days out here with that attitude." S'Krivva said

*The shelter roof collapses*

Termanwe: See I told you.

S'Krivva: *beep* bitch

Termanwe: Watch your mouth animal

Irroke: Just ignore her.

"Its day four and still no fire. Fortunate we have a fresh water stream. But none of us has had any food. So a couple of us are a bit grumpy." Engorm said

*Scurvy and S'Krivva went out to catch some fish. Without fishing gear they both had to sharpen some stick and wait for some fish to show up.*

Scurvy: So it's Termanwe next right matey?

S'Krivva: Yeah, she's been driving the whole tribe nuts. *Jabs the spear in the water but misses the fish*

Scurvy: Ok, we need some more on our side.

S'Krivva: We can get Snak and Irroke on our side.

Scurvy: Irroke is old

S'Krivva: Yeah, but he is strong. Engorm is small and weak, Termanwe is just a bitch, and Rose…well none of us trusts her.

Scurvy: Ok, so the four of us to the end.

S'Krivva: Right. *Throws spear down and catches a fish* I got one.

"7 people in our tribe. Four of us can easily vote out the other three. Get rid of the weak and keep the strong" S'Krivva said

*Scurvy and S'Krivva brings back a fish*

S'Krivva: Hey guys we caught fish.

Rose: Oh good. I'm starving.

"So S'Krivva came back with a couple of fish. We ate it raw and it tasted good. I never had raw fish before" Rose said

Rose: *hold a piece of fish* Is this safe?

S'Krivva: Of course. It's one of those breeds that don't have any parasites on them. So you are fine.

Demigod Tribe Day 5

*Ferul was cooking some rice when he knocked the pan down.*

Mach-Na: What the hell Ferul! That was a day's worth of rice!

Ferul: I'm sorry

Mach-Na: Sorry doesn't get you anywhere if we don't have any food!

"I am so tired of Mach-Na calling me out on every mistake. Next tribal council she's gone" Ferul

*Ferul picked the pan back up and saved as much rice as he could*

"Ferul needs to go. He's this daedra worshipping freak! He's nothing but trouble" Mach-Na said

*Mach-Na storms off*

Ferul: Hey umm I was wondering if you can help me in getting rid of Mach-Na

Fafnir: Of course. She's been treating you pretty bad.

Ferul: Yeah she has.

"Ferul's pretty much been the victim to Mach-Na's criticisms. I know he's a little bit on the weird side but he's a good guy." Fafnir said

*Fafnir was fishing but not getting anything.*

"At least I have some friends on this tribe to help me. Although I am worried about the four Argonians. Tar-Meena, Geel, Skaleel, and Mach-Na. They might band together to get everyone else off." Ferul said

*Ferul was watching the four Argonians cutting wood for the fire*

Ferul: Tar-Meena I want your opinion on Mach-Na

Tar-Meena: I don't like how she treats you.

Ferul: Really?

Tar-Meena: Yeah. So next tribal council she has my vote.

Goddess tribe Day 5

*Rose attempts to make fire.*

"Damn. Fire is hard to make. I keep rubbing sticks together and nothing is happening" Rose said

*Rose gets tired and quits*

Rose: Whew this is hard

"Ha stupid backstabber is trying to make fire by rubbing two sticks together." Termanwe said

*Termanwe watches while sitting on a rock*

Snak: What are you trying to do?

Rose: Make fire. It's tiring but I can't eat anymore raw fish.

Snak: Rubbing sticks together will tire you out.

Rose: I know what I'm doing.

"Rose is very stubborn. All she is doing is making herself tired. We have enough food. Do we want it cooked? Yes, but we can get flint from the challenge tomorrow" Snak said

*Snak walks off as Rose keeps trying*

Day 6

Immunity\ Reward Challenge

Welcome Demigod tribe. Take a look at the new Goddess tribe Nil voted out of the last tribal council.

Ferul: That was expected

This challenge will have both tribes test their strength. Each tribe member will be fitted with 10 pound bags. The tribe will travel in a circle when one tribe member is tired he or she will unclip and give it to someone else. First tribe to outlap and tackle the other tribe wins. Demigod tribe since you have one extra member you have to sit one member out.

Julie: I will sit out.

Ok winner of this challenge will get immunity and bedding. Survivors ready…go!

Both tribe started off fast. Termanwe left the group about half way across the circle. Engorm followed her a lap later. Demigod tribe started to gain on the Goddess tribe.

Rose left the group as the Demigod tribe was closing in. S'Krivva was lagging behind but Scurvy pushed her on.

Scurvy: Don't give up!

He went to fight the other tribe as Geel tackled him.

Demigod tribe wins reward and immunity!

Goddess tribe day 6

*Goddess tribe came back to their camp. Termanwe was obviously pissed*

"Another loss for my tribe. I tried to get out of the way early but they just couldn't pick it up" Termanwe said

*S'Krivva, Engorm, and Scurvy were sitting around the fire*

S'Krivva: I feel guilty for not picking up when I should had.

Engorm: You stayed in. That's what is important.

Scurvy: Yeah, you stuck with it.

Engorm: I know I should have stayed in.

"I feel a bit guilty for not leaving but my tribe assured me that I'm safe. I did not quit which is what was important." S'Krivva said

Rose: They had a lot of strong people on their tribe.

Scurvy: Geel and that bald Nord were the only ones that looked strong. They kept it up as a team. We didn't.

*Engorm was seen in the background chopping coconuts*

"Yar, I'm very ticked off at Rose, Termanwe, and Engorm for quitting." Scurvy said

"The only difference between them is Termanwe is lazy, a quitter, and is very negative."

*Termanwe is sitting around watching people work*

Engorm at least works around camp"

*Engorm is collecting wood*

"and Rose seems to be doing better."

*Rose is chatting with Irroke*

*Rose and Engrom go out to collect water*

Engorm: So it's Termanwe right?

Rose: Yeah.

Engorm: Listen we need to stick together. You and me. Because we both are on the chopping block.

Rose: I know. Scurvy seems to be running the camp. Maybe after Termanwe we target him.

Engorm: Yeah, maybe we can get Irroke to help us after this tribal council.

Rose: Good idea.

"Yeah my head is on the chopping block. But I'm making an alliance of the underdogs and hopefully we can survive until the merge." Engorm said

*Snak walks over to Termanwe*

Snak: So who are you voting for?

Termanwe: Engorm. He's useless.

"I decided to talk with Termanwe to see who she is targeting. She is a complete bitch, but she needs some company. After tonight she is gone" Snak said.

Tribal Council.

Welcome back Goddess tribe. So what happened during the challenge?

Irroke: Well some of us quit early in the challenge making the rest tire out quickly.

Termanwe: Well it was a hard challenge.

Host: What made it hard?

Termanwe: Well…

Engorm: Carrying the weight. I know I quit early but at least I stayed in for a few laps.

Termanwe: What does that mean?

Engorm: You quit even before we completed one lap

Termanwe: It was a hard challenge plus I wanted to get out of the tribes way.

Host: Scurvy you did most of the pulling isn't that right?

Scurvy: Yes, in a matter of fact I did. Three of us quit and I knew S'Krivva was struggling but I gave her credit for sticking it out. In the end that's what separates a weak person from a strong one.

Host: But you lost the challenge.

Scurvy: Yes, but we had 3 weak willed people and four strong willed. We needed 7 strong willed people.

Host: Who is the leader of this tribe?

Engorm: We all kind of think Scurvy is.

Scurvy: What?

Host: Why do you think that?

Engorm: Well he takes charge. He's a good leader. And he's right about us. We need to step it up.

Host: Ok, it's time to vote. Engorm you are up.

Engorm votes

*Termanwe*

Engorm: You have been a complete bitch since day one. Goodbye

Termanwe votes

*Engorm*

Termanwe: I hate you so much. I hope you drown in the nearest lake.

Snak votes

Irroke votes

S'Krivva votes

*Vote hidden*

S'Krivva: The tribe is better without you.

Scurvy votes

Rose votes

Ok let me count the votes

Termanwe

Termanwe

Termanwe

second person voted out of survivor

Termanwe

Termanwe's final confession:

About time I got out of this place. None of you deserve to go to the merge. I hope you all lose the next four immunities.


	3. Chapter 3

Survivor Oblivion 3

Last time on Survivor Goddess tribe lost their second challenge in a row. The two people on the chopping block was Engorm and Temanwe. In the end Termanwe's attitude got her voted out.

Demigod tribe Day 7

The tribe awoke all under their blankets and pillows.

Jollring: Oh man that was the best sleep I had in a week.

Geel: Yeah

"We won blankets and pillows yesterday in the immunity challenge." Jollring said

"Yesterday's challenge was one sided. The team just fell apart." Tar-Meena said.

Tar-Meena: So Mach-Na I want to make an all Argonian alliance.

Mach-Na: Sure. Can I just give you one request?

Tar-Meena: What is it?

Mach-Na: Vote out Ferul.

Tar-Meena: I'll think about it.

"An all Argonian alliance. 4 of us. We just need to vote out Ferul and we have the numbers" Mach-Na said

"Mach-Na is in my alliance along with Geel and Skaleel. Although I am worried about her hatred towards Dummer and Imperials. I might be tempted to vote her out but on the other hand she will be perfect to face in the final 2." Tar-Meena said

Goddess tribe Day 7

The tribe was tending the fire and cooking some crabs that they have found.

"Coming back to camp with out Termanwe was the best thing that happened in the last 6 days. It's pretty sad because nothing else right happened." Rose said

"I'm glad that she is out. Termanwe was a cancer in the tribe. Me, S'Krivva, Snak, and Irroke think that either Rose or Engorm will go next. Neither of them are strong and they really haven't bonded with us." Scurvy said eating some crab which was roasted.

Scurvy: So does anyone have any good stories?

S'Krivva: I have one.

Scurvy: Then lets hear it matey.

S'Krivva: Well once when I was young I was hiding from some guards who thought I stole some food. Well the house I was hiding in was the same place where the Gray Fox was. So he admitted me into the Thieves Guild.

"S'Krivva is in the Thieves Guild! I never expected that. I thought she was like a curiour or something." Snak said

"I did not want to reveal that I was in the Thieves Guild until Termanwe was out. She's a noble and nobles hate Thieves. Well I nicknamed my alliance the criminal alliance. I'm a thief, Scurvy is a pirate, Irroke was a former Barbarian, and Snak has been accused of eating horses." S'Krivva said laughing

Demigod tribe Night 7

"Well I decided to try to talk to Mach-Na and see why she is treating me horribly." Ferul said going over to Mach-Na and pulling her aside.

Ferul: Why are you treating me like I'm a second class citizen.

Mach-Na: Because you are a Dummer. You are less than Argonian.

Ferul: You never got to know me.

Mach-Na: You are all the same.

Mach-Na walks away

"Stupid Dummer thinks he can win the money. That money is mine" Mach-Na said

"I disprove of what Mach-Na has been doing to Ferul. But overall Ferul has been annoying since he keeps telling us to worship some kind of Deadra god or something." Tar-Meena said

Ferul: Come on is anyone interested in my God?

Tar-Meena: Not really. You've been preaching to us for 7 days now. Please just get some sleep.

"He's been driving us crazy. Always getting up at 2 in the morning or something like that and praying and preaching. It's hurting our mental health here." Julie said burying her head in a pillow as Ferul talked

Reward Challenge

The Demigod tribe was waiting for the Goddess tribe to come in.

Welcome Demigod tribe. You are having a look at the new Goddess tribe. Termanwe voted out last tribal council.

"No Surprise there" Tar-Meena said

Ok for this reward challenge all but one of your team mates will be blindfolded while one person will give out orders. The objective is to get your teammates through a maze. The only catch is that everyone will be split up. Wanna know what you are playing for? You are playing for fresh fruit and veggies. Melons, pineapples, carrots, lettuce all of the good stuff.

Demigod tribe since you have 2 extra people you have to sit 2 out who will it be?

"Skaleel and Julie"

Both tribes get into positions

Shouting for the Demigod tribe is Ferul. Shouting for the Goddess tribe is Scurvy. Tribes ready…go!

The Demigod tribe started doing very well as Ferul focused on one tribe member at a time. The Goddess tribe wandered all over the maze as Scruvy did his best to keep them from getting lost.

"Stop moving. Rose go left…left! That's right not there!" Scurvy yelled at Rose.

"Ok Jollring to your right and straight and you are out of there." Ferul said.

Quickly the Demigod tribe wandered out of the maze.

Jollring is out

Mach-Na escaped the maze.

Goddess tribe still struggling. Rose seems to be lost.

"Snak go straight and you will be out of the maze!" Scurvy yelled

Snak is out of the maze

Tar-Meena and Geel both out at the same time. Only Fafnir is left in the maze.

Scurvy sighs and slaps his forehead as Rose takes another wrong turn. "Rose wrong turn"

"What?" Rose asked bumping into a wall.

"Wrong turn go back" Scurvy yelled as Rose wanders forwards.

Fafnir is out of the Maze Demigod tribe wins its third challenge in a row.

Demigod tribe here is the fruit and veggies enjoy.

"Oh yes!" Ferul yelled out in glee.

Goddess tribe I have nothing for you.

"I felt that I let my team down. I'm not good with directions really." Rose said as the tribe left the challenge area.

Demigod Tribe Day 8

The Demigod tribe arrived at their camp with the food. They took the rice and cooked up some rice and veggies.

"The fruits and Veggies were a sweet toast to victory. We keep getting stronger as the other team keeps getting weaker. I love it" Jollring said eating some of the food.

"I know that the other team is starving and we keep getting all the rewards but they need to organize in order to win. We are organized and have clear plans when it comes to the challenges." Tar-Meena said.

Goddess Tribe Day 8

The Goddess tribe arrived at their camp feeling defeated.

Scurvy: Can't you listen to directions? When I say stop, you stop! Not keep going!

Rose: I'm sorry.

Scurvy: I know you could hear me. I spent most of the time trying to keep you from getting lost.

"When we got back to camp Scurvy blew up on me. I made a mistake. I don't need to keep hearing it" Rose said

Rose: I thought I was going to the exit.

Scurvy: You were going the wrong way. I told you that!

Rose: I'm sorry.

Scurvy: Dammit!

"Yeah, she screwed up big time. If we lose immunity she's walking the plank" Scurvy said

"Scurvy was kind of harsh to Rose but on the other hand Rose was ignoring his orders. If we go to tribal I think Rose should be voted out. Scurvy is too valuable to let go." Irroke said

"I really hope that we can pull ourselves together and actually win a challenge for once." Snak said

Immunity Challenge Day 9

Welcome Survivors in this challenge we have 3 groups of 2 trying to decipher a puzzle. Every puzzle that you complete will drop a bag of letters. When you retrieve all 3 bags the entire tribe can start putting the puzzle together the tribe that makes the right phrase wins immunity. Demigod since you have 2 extra you need to sit two people out. Who will they be?

Julie: Ferul and Geel

The groups for Goddess tribe are

Engorm and Snak

Irroke and S'Krivva

Scurvy and Rose

The groups for Demigod tribe are

Mach-Na and Jollring

Tar-Meena and Fafnir

Skaleel and Julie

Survivors ready…go!

The Demigod tribe went off to a quick start while the Goddess tribe stumbled.

Snak: It's this piece I know it

Demigod tribe finishes their first puzzle Tar-Meena and Fafnir starting their puzzle.

Engorm: Ok got it!

Goddess tribe finishes their first puzzle but Demigod finishes their second puzzle quickly.

S'Krivva: We need to hurry.

S'Krivva is doing the puzzle by herself as Irroke watches. It seems to be working.

Skaleel: Dammit that does not go there Julie.

Julie: Yes it does.

Demigod tribe suddenly slowed down.

Goddess tribe now caught up as they start their third puzzle.

Rose: Ok I got this

Rose doing very well on her puzzle. Skaleel frustrated.

Rose completes the puzzle for Goddess tribe they have their third bag now they are completing their puzzle.

Demigod tribe still going no where.

Irroke: Ok, we have immune down.

Goddess tribe working together well.

Rose: You are immune from tribal

Goddess thinks they have it…they do Goddess tribe wins immunity!

Geel: *beep*

Goddess tribe you are safe from tribal council tonight. Demigod tribe you have a date with me at tribal council.

"It's our first loss but I know either Mach-Na or Ferul will be going home tonight" Geel said

Demigod tribe Day 9

The tribe sits around the campfire still in shock that they lost.

"We were a little overconfident coming into the challenge. We beat them pretty easily 3 times in a row and now they have came back to kick our butts." Fafnir said sighing

Julie: So who should go?

Mach-Na: Ferul. He's been nothing but trouble.

"Mach-Na is still obsessed with voting off Ferul. He really hasn't done anything to her." Julie said

Julie and Skaleel go off on their own down a path to collect firewood.

Julie: I'm not sure who to vote for.

Skaleel: Well I'm targeting Ferul. I don't like him. He would be ok if he wasn't preaching about Dedera all the time.

Julie: Yeah but Mach-Na has been causing a lot of tension in the tribe.

Skaleel: Well lets vote off Ferul first and Mach-Na next.

"I don't care who goes really. As long as it's not me I'm fine. But it looks to be either Mach-Na or Ferul" Skaleel said.

Ferul tries to talk to Skaleel

Ferul: Listen I know I rubbed a few people in the wrong way but I'm a better player than Mach-Na is.

Skaleel: It's nothing person if I vote for you. I'm not sure if I am voting for you but Mach-Na has been doing the same.

"Ferul came up to me concerned about his fate. He's gone and I am so happy that he will be gone. Ferul has caused nothing but trouble. He's a religious fanatic who has no place in this game." Skaleel said

"I pray to the Dedera that I'll survive for three more days." Ferul said

The tribe starts to pack their stuff and head out to tribal council. Tar-Meena confronts Mach-Na before they leave.

Tar-Meena: Why do you hate Ferul so much.

Mach-Na: He's preaching his religion to us.

Tar-Meena: But you've been at his throat since the first day.

Mach-Na: Well I knew he will be trouble.

Tribal Council Night 9

Everyone please grab a torch and we will begin. So after 3 straight challenges you guys finally blew it. Fafnir what happened?

Fafnir: Well we could not get past that puzzle.

Is there anyone to blame?

Fafnir: Not really. It happens.

Ferul I heard you annoyed some people in your tribe.

Ferul: Well I was just trying to spread the word of my God

Mach-Na: False Gods you stupid Dummer.

Wow Mach-Na that was pretty harsh.

Mach-Na: Ever since day one he has been preaching and preaching. He's driving us insane.

Ferul: But all you needed to do was to tell me and I would have stopped.

Mach-Na: We did many times but your thick head refused to stop.

Ferul: You did not tell me. Besides you seem to hate me because…

Mach-Na: Damn right I hate you.

Ferul: You see this is what I had to put up with for 9 days

Fafnir: Listen you two need to settle down

Ok…ok. So how is camp life?

Skaleel: Other than we are burning the food and the water tastes like *beep*

So how what are you guys basing your vote on?

Mach-Na: Ferul

I did not say the person I said what your vote is based on.

Mach-Na: Ferul has been doing all of the above.

Ferul: I say relationships with others. Mach-Na seems to be lacking in that department.

It's time to vote Ferul you start off.

Ferul votes

*Mach-Na*

Ferul: You have made the last 9 days a living hell for me. May the Dedera have mercy on your soul.

Mach-Na votes

*Ferul*

Mach-Na: You Dummer have always been manipulative, slum suckers.

Jollring votes

Tar-Meena votes

*Mach-Na*

Tar-Meena: I don't like the way you have treated others

Geel votes

Fafnir votes

Skaleel votes

Julie votes

*Ferul*

Julie: I just need sleep. Nothing personal. I'm tired of your preaching in the middle of the night.

Ok let me count the votes.

Mach-Na

Mach-Na looks nervous

Ferul

Ferul

Mach-Na

2 votes Mach-Na 2 votes Ferul

Ferul

Mach-Na

3 votes each

Ferul one vote left

3rd person voted out of survivor…Ferul

Ferul's last confession: Well it was fun. Meet some nice people and one very rude Argonian. I guess I was a little to religious for them. Oh well if they lose again I know Mach-Na is leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

Survivor Oblivion 4

Last week on Survivor the Goddess tribe tried to hang on to their spirits as they lost the Reward challenge. Back at Demigod tribe tensions rose between Ferul and Mach-Na. In the end it was Ferul who was voted off 5 to 3.

Night 9 Demigod tribe

The tribe just came back from tribal council.

Mach-Na: Thank God that Dummer is gone

"Mach-Na kept going on and on about Ferul being gone. We voted him off to relive the tensions but she just keeps going at it." Geel said

Mach-Na: Remember his late night prayers.

Geel: It's late we want to sleep.

"The tribe is in agreement that Mach-Na is next if we lose immunity again." Jollring said laying down.

Day 10 Goddess tribe

The tribe was still talking about their victory over the demigod tribe.

"Victory is sweeter than a roasted horse" Snak joked

Engorm: Rose I did not know you were good at puzzles.

Rose: Well I do them all the time back at my place. The daily puzzle from the Imperial City is my favorite puzzle. To bad they only come out with it once a month.

"I did not know Rose was good at puzzles. I guess it was smart to keep her around." Engorm said

"She's a bit more tolerable now that she pulled her weight in the last challenge. Hopefully keeping her around will pay off." S'Krivva said

Rose: So this guy sold me this staff and it turned out to be cursed.

Engorm: And?

Rose: Well 5 scamps spawned and followed me around everywhere. Thankfully someone came in and offered to take the staff back to where it came from.

"She is very naïve. She was talking how she paid a lot of money for this cursed staff and how difficult it was to find someone to take it back." Engorm said laughing

"I am a bit naïve but that is part of my charm here." Rose said

Day 10 Demigod Tribe

Julie was making lunch with the rice and beans while Skaleel noticed and thought she put too much beans in.

Skaleel: What are you doing? That is way too many beans. We won't have enough to last us much longer!

Julie: We have enough I'm rationing it.

Skaleel: Bull(beep). You've used 5 cups of beans. We agreed to 3 a meal.

Julie: We did not use any for Breakfast!

"So Skaleel came up to me and started complaining about how I cook. I'm rationing the meals. God she can get so sensitive about the littlest things.

The tribe members look on as the argument rages.

Skaleel: Don't you ignore me.

Julie: I'm trying to cook. If these beans get over cooked we lose these 5 cups and the rice. You don't…

Skaleel: Than cook!

Julie: That's what I'm doing!

"I thought having the Dummer out would improve us but we are worse than before" Mach-Na said shaking her head

"Damn idiot can't cook worth (beep). Julie thinks she is so good at what she does. She uses too much. It's going to kill us in the end." Skaleel complained.

Reward Challenge

Welcome Goddess Tribe take a look at the new Demigod tribe. Ferul voted out at the last tribal council. This challenge will test all of your strength. Two people from one tribe will be attached to a rope. Their objective to swim out. The opposite tribe will try to pull them in. The tribe which pulls in the other tribes two people wins reward. Wanna know what you are playing for?

Sewing Supplies. In order to make new clothes and fix the ones you have. Demigod tribe since you have one extra member you have to sit one person out. Mach-Na is sitting out.

Ok swimming for Goddess tribe are Scurvy and Irokke.

"Being a sailor swimming is part of my expertise." Scurvy said

Swimming for Demigod tribe are Geel and Fafnir

"I volunteered myself because being an assassin I knew how to strike silently from the water. So I was an obvious choice." Fafnir said

Ok tribes ready…go!

Goddess and Demigod tribes started pulling. Scurvy and Irokke were getting pulled in fast as Scurvy's leg got caught in the rope. Geel and Fafnir were also getting pulled in but not as fast. Within a minute Scurvy and Irokke were pulled into shore.

Demigod tribe wins reward!

Demigod here is your sewing supplies. Goddess tribe I have nothing for you.

"The reward was interesting as food but losing puts a dampener on our moral. I just hope we can pull through when it counts" Snak said sighing

Goddess Tribe Day 10

"We all were devastated by that challenge. We finally won a challenge but then we lost. It stinks. And we probably would have won if it wasn't for Scurvy. He got tangled in the rope. He's suppose to be strong but his effort seems lacking" Engorm said

S'Krivva: I think we did our best. This wasn't our challenge.

Engorm: It was suppose to be our challenge. Scurvy said he was an excellent swimmer

Scurvy: What did you say matey?

Engorm: What is with that (beep) pirate slang!

"Engorm was a little angry at Scurvy for getting tangled. I guess he's just sick of losing. Thing is Engorm hasn't done well at any challenge. Rose at least can do puzzles and Scurvy is our only chance against Geel. So Engorm is digging a grave for himself. Too bad because I liked him." S'Krivva said shaking her head

Scurvy: If you don't like my accent or how I do challenges maybe you should step u. It's a lot harder having the responsibility just on you.

Engorm: I will do the next challenge. I'll show you!

"Engorm is an ass. Yar he be walking the plank next time we lose to those scallywags on Demigod." Scurvy said

Irroke: Man those two were going at it.

Snak: I know.

Irroke: Engorm has not been doing well at the challenges I think he should go next if we lose.

Snak: I agree. S'Krivva actually told me first.

Engorm passes by them feeling a bit uneasy.

"I know they are plotting against me. I have to shine next challenge or else I'm gone." Engorm said

Demigod tribe Day 10

The tribe came back with their sewing kits.

"I'm not much of a tailor but we needed this. We have a variety of rips and tears in our clothes plus many of them needed resizing from the weight we loss." Geel said

Tar-Meena started sewing new clothes for the tribe.

Skaleel: So how did you learn to sew?

Tar-Meena: I've sold homemade clothing at the flea markets to pay for my studies at the mages guild.

Skaleel: You are in the mages guild?

Tar-Meena: Yes, I'm a master wizard.

Skaleel: Do you get paid a lot?

Tar-Meena: Just some nice clothes, free room and board. We don't get paid very much.

Skaleel: Is that why you came here?

Tar-Meena: I needed money so I can improve the library at the mages guild and hopefully open it up to the public.

"Tar-Meena is a mage. I never knew that. I guess we can't really tell. Mages aren't allowed to cast spells in this game" Skaleel said

"I can't believe Skaleel never knew I was in the mages guild. She's in the guild as well. She's been asking me all sorts of questions about money. But she is a few ranks lower. I hope it doesn't come back to bite me" Tar-Meena said

Skaleel: Jollring did you know Tar-Meena was a master-wizard?

Jollring: Not at all?

Skaleel: She gets big pay as well.

"I thought being wealthy would hurt me…it kind of would but I've kept it a secret. Now I think I'm a little more safe since Skaleel told me that Tar-Meena was rich." Jollring said

Goddess tribe Day 11

The Goddess tribe is running out of food.

"Well this morning I looked in our rice pot and realized someone left it open." Scurvy said angrily

Scurvy: Who left the rice open!

"Almost all of the rice was ruined except for the ones on the bottom. They got wet and mushy." Scurvy continued

Irroke: Someone left the rice open?

Scurvy: Yes. Who was it! I'll make them walk the plank for this!

"Scurvy has been on edge a lot in the last few days. No one confessed to the rice being opened. But if he continues this attitude he might go home" Irroke said

"I have to admit that I left it open. I could not resist chewing on a few raw rice. Unfortunately I forgot to close it. I'm not confessing. No one saw me and if they find out I'm screwed." Snak said

Immunity Challenge

Welcome survivors. This challenge will test your endurance. The players will each be holding a rope which is holding a bag which is equal to a percentage of your weight. Every ten minutes we will add 5%. Last team to have someone left wins immunity. Demigod tribe since you have 1 extra member who will be sitting out?

Julie: Me

Julie is sitting out. Everyone else to your spots.

This challenge begins now.

*All 12 are holding strong.*

Ok ten minutes have passed time to add 5%.

*18 minutes into the challenge Engorm drops his weight*

Engorm is out.

Engorm: Damn. I'm not meant for this type of challenge.

*25 minutes Jollring drops his bag so does Skaleel*

Jollring and Skaleel drop their bags. Head over and take a seat.

Skaleel: The rope was slippery!

*Mach-Na drops hers as well*

3 people from Demigod tribe drops their weights. They are down to 3 members left.

*30 minutes. Weight is added to Irroke's bag and he drops it*

Irroke is out

Irroke: No excuse I slipped up.

*36 minutes. S'Krivva drops hers*

S'Krivva is out

S'Krivva: I did better than I thought I would.

We are down to 3 members each.

*41 minutes. Rose drops hers*

Rose is out. Rose I am very surprised you held out that long.

Rose: Me too

*43 minutes. Tar-Meena drops her bag. Followed by Fafnir*

Demigod tribe is down to 1 member.

Fafnir: I'm an old man I'm allowed to drop my bag.

*Laughter from the players*

*59 minutes. Snak drops her bag*

Snak is out.

It's down to Geel and Scurvy who will win. Geel how are you feeling?

Geel: Pretty good. It's a little light.

Scurvy you are sweating bit

Scurvy: Yarr I be drippin from the sweat of a hard days work

*1 hour and 9 minutes* Scruvy struggles and drops his bag*

Scurvy is out Geel wins immunity!

*The Demigod tribe celebrates as the Goddess tribe heads back to camp*

Goddess Tribe

The tribe walked into camp. It was raining a little.

Scurvy: *beep* We had it. We *beep* Had it!

"Scurvy went off on a swearing fest where every other word was *beep*. What a waste of good energy really" S'Krivva said

S'Krivva: There is nothing else to do but work a little on our camp and wait for tribal council.

"I'm very worried that I'm going. I was first out of the challenge and I can not connect with anyone on the tribe. Scurvy hates my guts but he is really aggressive" Engorm said

Engorm: You and me will vote for Scurvy

Rose: Why?

Engorm: He's been very angry lately. I mean he's been attacking people with insults and hurting our moral. He's strong but dumb.

"Engorm came to me with a proposal to vote off Scurvy. He's right. Scurvy has been a jerk. I'm going to try to convince S'Krivva and Irroke to go with us." Rose said

Rose: Scurvy is getting worse each day. He's angry, he's aggressive, he's hurting us.

Irroke: I know but he's our only counter to Geel.

S'Krivva: But we will think about it.

"Rose came up to me and Irroke trying to tell us that we should vote Scurvy out. Scurvy isn't hurting us as bad as Rose thinks he is. But me and Irroke will defiantly think about it." S'Krivva said

Scurvy: Hey Irroke

Irroke: Just so you know. Rose and Engorm are planning on voting you off. Just…

Scurvy: What!?

Irroke: Don't get into a fight with them.

Scurvy: I want to tear their heads off and use it as a flag!

Irroke: You'll prove their point. Please don't fight.

Scurvy: Fine

"I just found out that I'm on the chopping block! Me the strongest member of the tribe! Voting me out is the worst decision anyone could make." Scurvy said

Tribal Council

Welcome back Goddess tribe we've missed you.

Host: Ok so you guys have lost over and over again. What keeps happening?

Engorm: Well I hate to point fingers but Scurvy messed up twice in the last two challenges.

Host: Scurvy was the last one left in the tribe in the last challenge.

Engorm: I know but I don't think he's putting in 110%

*Scurvy rolls his eyes*

Host: Scurvy you have something to say.

Scurvy: Yes I do. I have put in 110%. Engorm was the first one out in the last challenge. A couple of old men and Rose beat the crap out of him.

Engorm: Hey I'm not good with endurance. I'm smart.

Scurvy: But we have Rose who is great with puzzles.

S'Krivva any ideas on how to improve this tribe?

S'Krivva: Yes, ditch the weak links and keep on trying.

Host: Who are the weak links?

S'Krivva: Not going to say but when I mean weak links I mean challenges, camp, social, even trying to get people to vote for someone. That could all mean weak links.

Irroke how is camp life?

Irroke: Pretty good. It's gotten more lonely with only 6 people.

Host: And it's about to get even more lonely.

Snak I heard that the rice was opened.

Snak: Yes, someone apparently opened the rice and most of it got wet and it's all now moldy and useless.

Host: Rose who should go?

Rose: Scurvy

Host: Why is that?

Rose: Because he's been starting fight and yelling a lot

Scurvy: I've been frustrated from losing. I'm just blowing up so I don't keep it bottled in.

Rose: Well yell when it's more appropriate.

Host: Anyone nervous?

*Engorm and Scurvy raises hands*

Host: Engorm

Engorm: Well I've had a target on my head since Termanwe was voted out. I'm not strong but I am a good worker

Host: Scurvy

Scurvy: Well I was told by someone that I'm on the chopping block. Which is surprising since I'm the strongest in the tribe.

Ok with that it's time to vote. Engorm you are first.

Engorm votes

*Scurvy*

Engorm: Please go and get some anger management.

Snak votes

*Engorm*

Sorry. I like you but I rather a stronger person right now.

Irroke votes

S'Krivva votes

*Vote hidden*

You are a good man that needs some improvement on their people skills.

Scurvy votes

*Engorm*

You are weak, pathetic, and a loser. Go back to making wimpy potions.

Rose votes

*Scurvy*

I hope you do not make it to the merge. You are mean and loud.

Ok let me read the votes. Person voted out will be asked to leave the area immediately.

First vote

Engorm

Second vote

Scurvy

Third vote

Scurvy

Fourth vote

Engorm

2 votes Engorm 2 votes Scurvy

Fifth vote

Engorm 1 vote left

4th person voted out of survivor

Engorm

Engorm will you bring me your torch.

Engorm the tribe has spoken *snuffs torch*

Engorm's final confession: Well I gave it my best. I had fun but I kind of wish that I have gotten to know some of the stronger members better.


	5. Chapter 5

Survivor Oblivion Episode 5

Last time on Survivor. Engorm was on the chopping block while Scurvy created conflict within the tribe. Demigod tribe won reward and immunity. In the end Engorm was sent home due to being the weakest link. 12 are left who will be voted off next.

Goddess Tribe Night 12

The tribe came back from tribal council frustrated.

"Tribal council was brutal. None of us had anything against Engorm he was just weak. Now we are down to 5 members. If we don't start winning we will be screwed at the merge." Snak said

Snak: Listen. We got to stop with our excuses. Because we aren't stepping up on the challenges.

S'Krivva: I agree. Last immunity challenge I was actually impressed that we almost made it. So we are keeping competitive here.

Snak: But we lost

S'Krivva: I know but I'm hoping they will be overconfident. And that might cost them.

"Right now I'm trying to keep our moods up. I'm sad, angry, frustrated but I'm not going to keep complaining. I want to raise our mood up anyway possible." S'Krivva said

Irroke: Why don't we get a good night sleep and put in 120% next challenge. Because 110% is not working.

Demigod Tribe Day 13

The tribe woke up and saw Tar-Meena sewing sheets together stuffed with palm leaves.

"We woke up today to discover Tar-Meena sewing us sheets and blankets with the fabric we had. It definably a big improvement over our clothing and leaves." Fafnir said

Fafnir: Wow how long were you going at this?

Tar-Meena: Since sunrise. Geel gave me the idea last night when he mentioned that the fabrics that we did not want would make good sheets.

Fafnir: I am really impressed

"I think we could have used that fabric for other things. It's not like it gets really cold at nights. What a waste. But I'm not going to say anything since everyone likes Tar-Meena" Skaleel said

"I think Skaleel or Mach-Na might be next. I know they are in an alliance with Tar-Meena and me but they are not the best company. Mach-Na is hateful and weak while Skaleel has no patience for anything" Geel said

Goddess Tribe Day 13

Rose was cooking some rice feeling really down that her ally was voted out.

"It kind of stinks here. There is barely any rice left, our shelter is falling apart" *Scurvy is trying to put some palm leaves on and the roof buckles* "My ally Engorm is gone and Scurvy is still being a jackass" Rose said

Scurvy: Damn shelter. *beep* fell apart again!

S'Krivva: Use the spare bamboo.

Scurvy: They are too small for supports!

S'Krivva: Just calm down. Me and Irroke will get some more.

Scurvy: The *beep* shelter is about to *beep* collapse on us. We don't have any *beep* time!

"Scurvy is getting worse each day. The shelter was falling apart because he keeps kicking and punching it. I don't think we can put up with him much longer." S'Krivva said

S'Krivva: Ok you two if we lose immunity agian we need a target. Who will it be?

Irroke: We haven't lost yet.

S'Krivva: But if we do. We need to talk about a target so we are on the same page.

Snak: I think Rose. Because we need Scurvy's strength

Irroke: But he is hurting us. He's strong but he's a screw up. Plus his attitude is really bad over the last 6 days.

"I've hung around fellow Orcs every day. Scurvy is no different from them except they would have destroyed this camp and our opponents." Snak said

"Our alliance is undecided on who to vote off. One vote for Rose, one vote for Scurvy, and one vote is undecided." Irroke said

Reward Challenge

Welcome Demigod tribe. Take a look at the new Goddess tribe, Engorm voted out last Tribal Council. This challenge will test your balance when facing off against another survivor. A few survivors will go out on a set of balance beams and try to knock the other tribe members off. Last tribe standing wins a point. First tribe to 3 points wins reward. Wanna know what you are playing for? *pulls off a sheet* Steaks, spices, veggies, potatoes, and a loaf of bread.

Rose: We need that so badly!

Ok we will go in teams of 2 first. Demigod tribe since you have 2 extra members you need to sit 2 people out. Who will they be?

Geel; Mach-Na and Skaleel.

Host: Ok Mach-Ma and Skaleel sit on the bench and lets get started.

First round will have Julie and Fafnir facing against S'Krivva and Snak

*Julie tries to run right towards S'Krivva who ducks and sweeps out her legs making her fall into the lake.*

Julie takes a fall.

*Snak and Fafnir goes head to head and Snak takes Fafnir into the lake with her*

Snak takes Fafnir. Goddess tribe wins a point!

Second round Tar-Meena and Geel against Scurvy and Rose

*Tar-Meena and Geel go together as Scurvy and Rose separate. Tar-Meena dives under Scurvy distracting him as Geel shoves him off. Rose seeing herself outnumbers tries to back away but when Geel charges for her she loses her balance and falls into the water*

Demigod wins a point. It's now 1-1

Third Round Jollring and Tar-Meena against Irroke and Snak

*Snak and Tar-Meena clash head to head and Tar-Meena takes Snak into the water with her. Irroke and Jollring clash as well but Jollring shoves Irroke off the beam*

Demigod wins another point. It is now 2-1

Fourth Round will have Fafnir and Jollring against Irroke and S'Krivva.

*Fafnir and S'Krivva faces off first and after a little struggle Fafnir knocks S'Krivva into the water. Irroke runs and shoves Fafnir into the water. Jollring then runs up to Irroke and fights him. Irroke gets unbalanced and falls into the water*

Demigod tribe wins immunity! Demigod the food is yours. Goddess tribe I have nothing for you.

"We did our but we came up short again. We really needed that food and now we are just going to waste away." Snak said

Goddess Tribe Day 13

"We lost again. Third challenge in a row. Our moral is gone, and our stomachs are empty." Irroke said

Snak: I hope they choke on that food.

*laughter*

Snak: I really do. They have all that nice food and what do we have. Rationed rice that can barely keep us standing.

Irroke: I'm going to see if I can find something to eat.

*Irroke walks off*

"Irroke is a little out of it. He looks so defeated. Which is weird because he's usually the one who cheers us up. Maybe it's because he did poorly in the challenge." Rose said

Irroke sees some crabs.

Irroke: Dinner time.

*He grabs a few crabs and stuffs them in his sack.*

"I've walked these beaches dozens of times and never seen any crabs but now there were like a dozen small ones. This will definitely help us." Irroke said heading back to camp.

Irroke: I found Dinner!

Scurvy: Yarr! Matey be finding us a good load of booty.

Irroke: Crabs lots of them

S'Krivva: Who needs steak we got seafood

"Irroke found these crabs. About a dozen of them. Yarr such a good sailor. He will be great as a crewman by my side" Scurvy said

Demigod Tribe Day 13

The tribe came back to camp and started cooking their food.

Geel: It looks so good

Julie: Where are the spices?

"Getting this reward is a blessing. All we really had to eat was rice and a few fish. I do feel sorry for the other tribe because every time we see them they look more and more malnourished" Julie said frying up the steak

Geel: I can't help but feel a little sympathetic to the other tribe. They need food and a victory.

Fafnir: I know but we need to keep winning or else the tables will be turned.

Geel: I know but seriously that pirate looked tough on day 1 but now he seems pretty weak.

"The tribe keeps talking about how much of a sorry state the other tribe is in. The thought of throwing the reward challenge is really tempting but we can't just do that. It's sad." Tar-Meena said

Jollring: Best steak ever. Better than the crap I use to eat.

Skaleel: Where do you work?

Jollring: I'm a bartender at an Inn. I work there 5 days a week for 8 hours. Get paid some gold and bread. Nothing special.

"Jollring is very quiet on our tribe. He doesn't really talk much about where he lives or works. We don't even know which city he lives in. Kind of suspicious." Skaleel said

Immunity Challenge

Host: Welcome Survivors. Demigod I'll take that idol back. So Geel how was the steaks?

Geel: Pretty good

Host: Being a little humble there?

Geel: Well I really don't want to add insult to injury to the other tribe.

Host: Scurvy you think you will win this challenge?

Scurvy: I hope so matey

Host: Ok lets get to today's challenge. It's another Endurance challenge. You are all hooked up to 20 pound weights and are connected together. In front of me is an oval track in the shallow end of the lake. Your goal is to lap around and catch the other tribe. Demigod since you have two extra members two of you will be sitting out. Who will that be?

Tar-Meena: Me and Julie

Host: Ok take a seat on the bench and lets get started.

*Both tribes start walking around the course. Mach-Na started to slow down Demigod and unclips giving her weight to Geel. Demigod tribe started to catch up to Goddess tribe. A few more laps and Jollring and Skaleel unclip and give their weight to Geel who is carrying 80 pounds but is still going strong. Irroke gets tired out and unclips giving his weight to Scurvy. The Demigod tribe starts to sprint and quickly catches up to the Goddess tribe as S'Krivva struggles a bit. S'Krivva unclips but Scurvy trips as the Demigod tribe touches Rose.*

Host: Demigod tribe wins immunity! Demigod tribe congratulations here is the immunity idol back. Goddess tribe you have a date with me at tribal council tomorrow night.

Goddess Tribe Day 14

"Another challenge blown. I know who is keeping this tribe down. It's Scurvy. He's been screwing up. For someone so strong he's pretty wimpy. Four challenges in a row that he hasn't done anything." Rose said as the tribe gets back to camp.

S'Krivva: Listen. I'm sorry I messed up on unclipping.

Irroke: It's not your fault. We all could have done better.

"I feel that is was my fault that we lost. I slowed us down and ended up losing it." S'Krivva said

Rose and S'Krivva walk off together in search of firewood

Rose: Listen we need to get rid of Scurvy

S'Krivva: Why?

Rose: Well I calculated the last four challenges. The swimming challenge he messed up. He dropped the weight when we needed him the most. He performed lousy at the combat challenge. And he tripped which stopped us completely this last challenge. Think about it.

"I'm hoping to get people to vote for Scurvy right now. Although now that I think about it. I may make a change in plans." Rose said

Rose: New plan. Irroke is going.

S'Krivva: I thought you wanted Scurvy gone

Rose: Well Irroke did not perform as well as Scurvy at all. Maybe with him down we might win.

"Rose came up to me after talking about voting off Scurvy and she said that she wants Irroke gone. Well she can't seem to make up her mind." S'Krivva said

S'Krivva: Irroke, Rose is planning on voting you out.

Irroke: What?

S'Krivva: We talked about voting Scurvy off.

Irroke: Which is a reasonable strategy.

S'Krivva: Well she changed her mind. I'm not sure what she's telling us now.

Irroke: So she's gone.

S'Krivva: Not sure. You, me, and Snak may vote for Scurvy due to his lack of effort in challenges. Scurvy's vote doesn't really matter.

"I was a little shocked that I was targeted. I mean I can understand from the challenges that they might target me but I thought it was Scurvy who was targeted. I hope we make the right decision. Because the next immunity challenge depends on it." Irroke said as the tribe gathered their torches and headed off to Tribal Council.

Tribal Council

Host: Welcome back Goddess Tribe. So you guys have blown 4 challenges in a row. Snak how does that feel?

Snak: It feel pretty bad. I mean we should be a good tribe but we keep blowing the challenges. We came close so many times.

Host: Scurvy you are the strongest in the tribe do you feel you all have lost because of weak players?

Scurvy: Yes, if we had a tribe with eight Scurvy's we would be unstoppable.

Rose: Except you keep messing up in the challenges.

Scurvy: I keep messing up?

Rose: Yes. The last challenge we won was because of me. Last four challenges you blew.

Scurvy: That one immunity challenge I was the last one left after everyone else gave up.

Rose: You should have put in 110% you only put in 100.

Host: Rose you were targeted early on. Do you feel vulnerable right now?

Rose: I'm expecting one or two votes. But I am sure someone other than me is going.

Host: How about the work load at camp?

Irroke: I'm doing a lot of the work. Not saying my tribe is lazy since they aren't. They keep camp clean and cook the food. I go off and gather food.

Host: S'Krivva how can this tribe turn it around and win?

S'Krivva: To be honest, I'm not sure. This tribe is a good one but we've gotten rid of our three weakest links and we are still losing. So I hope our tribe can pull through if we have any chance of getting anywhere in the tribe.

Host: Ok it's time to vote Snak you are up.

Snak votes

Irroke votes

*Rose*

Irroke: You weren't suppose to be the target. But you went ahead and tried to vote me out.

S'Krivva votes

Scurvy votes

Rose votes

*Irroke*

Rose: Sorry, we need stronger people.

Ok let me count the votes.

First vote

Rose

Second vote

Irroke

Third vote

Rose

2 votes Rose 1 vote Irroke

5th person voted out of Survivor

Rose

Rose hand me your torch. Rose the tribe has spoken *snuff torch*

Rose's final confession

"I guess I wasn't expecting to be voted out. Maybe my first impression on day 1 came back to haunt me. But I had a good time. I wished I could have stayed longer."


	6. Chapter 6

Survivor Oblivion Episode 6

Last Time on Survivor Demigod continued to dominate by winning four straight challenges leaving Goddess Tribe to go back to Tribal Council again. They planned on voting out Scurvy but after hearing Rose was targeting Irroke the tribe decided to vote her out 4 votes to 1. 11 are left who will be voted out next.

Goddess Tribe Night 15

*The tribe got back to camp looking defeated as always.*

Scurvy: Good thing that wrench was voted out. She was nothing but trouble.

S'Krivva: *shaking her head* But she did win us one immunity which is more than you won us.

Scurvy: *points at S'Krivva" We should have voted her off first!

"Scurvy goes on a rant about Rose. Show some respect for her. It was a tough vote and she was a good player in the challenges" S'Krivva said

*They gather around the fire. Snak, Irroke, and S'Krivva looking disgusted at Scurvy*

Scurvy: I'm just saying she caused us a lot of trouble. Plus she was more likely to switch over to the other side when there is a merge.

Snak: She would have stayed with us.

"We were all just sitting there listening to him go on and on about why voting out Rose was the best thing to happen. She had her flaws but she wasn't the demon that Scurvy is trying to make her out as." Irroke said

*Irroke sighs as Scurvy continues to rant about how bad Rose was*

Demigod Tribe Day 16

*The tribe was busy working at the camp. Fafnir and Tar-Meena were fishing. Julie was cooking. Skaleel was gathering firewood. Geel was chopping coconuts. Jollring and Mach-Na were sleeping.*

"I'm saving my energy for the challenges. Plus why should I do work? We are dominating anyways." Mach-Na said smiling.

*Mach-Na opens her eyes and turns to watch Geel*

"I don't get why Jollring and Mach-Na are so lazy. They barely lift a finger. I guess they don't care if they have a target on their backs right now." Tar-Meena said from the boat

*Mach-Na was now stretching but goes over to the beach and lays down. Jollring joins her soon afterwards*

Mach-Na: Should we help them?

Jollring: No they are doing fine.

"Seven people doing work is way too much. It's ok that two of us relax and laze about. It's not hurting anyone." Jollring said

*Julie comes over to confront them.*

Julie: Listen I think you two need to do some work.

Mach-Na: *Shrugging* Camp is fine

Julie: We need more wood and some water boiled.

Mach-Na: We have someone getting wood and you can easily boil water.

"Mach-Na is a jackass. She is so stubborn. You give her a job to do she finds a way not to do it." Julie said

Julie: Get off your ass and get some work done! You are impossible!

"Julie was in my face about the work issue. I don't care really. I'm in the all Argonian alliance so I'm 100% safe. Jollring on the other hand will be a goner." Mach-Na said

*Julie storms off as Mach-Na and Jollring laughs*

Goddess Tribe Day 16

*The tribe scrounges out the last of the food.*

Snak: Well that's it. Not more food. *Stirs the rice*

Scurvy: Did we ever catch who left the rice open.

Snak: No

Scurvy: I still say it was Rose who did it.

Snak: I am sick and tired of you always bashing Rose.

Scurvy: She was useless

Snak: She helped us win an immunity…

Scurvy: Bull*beep* she was going to

Snak: We all heard your *beep* excuses on why we needed to vote her out. Just drop…

Scurvy: Listen

Snak: No *beep* you. You should have gone. Not her. Drop this *beep* and go *beep* drown in the *beep* lake you piece of *beep*

"I never heard Snak go off like that. She can be a real bitch. No wonder this tribe keeps losing. We have people who are worthless in this tribe. Snak is an Orc and has yet to show the fighting spirit that Orc's have shown in the past. S'Krivva is weak, Irroke is weak. I'm the only person with any skill in the challenges here." Scurvy said

*The tribe eats the last of the rice*

Demigod Tribe Day 16

*Fafnir comes over to the tribe with tree mail*

"We got tree mail today and it looks like a reward challenge." Fafnir said

Fafnir: We have seven to their four.

Jollring: I think we should sit out the weakest.

Fafnir: I was thinking the strongest.

Tar-Meena: Same. We can save them for the immunity and plus they are really hurting. So I think they need some food.

"My tribe is unaware that if we give them an advantage then they will gain confidence and come back to beat us in immunity. I do not want that" Jollring said as the tribe headed to reward.

*The tribe discusses their plans*

Reward Challenge

Welcome Demigod tribe. Take a look at the new Goddess Tribe, Rose voted out of the last tribal council.

Jollring: Surprising.

Your objective this challenge is to retrieve four items on the bottom of the ocean and put them in a treasure chest. There is one item per tribe member although you can switch out at any time but everyone must make an attempt. When all four items are in the chest the tribe can retrieve the chest. Just a warning it is heavy. First tribe to get their chest to their mat wins reward. Wanna know what you are playing for?

Snak: Yes

A buffet. Chicken, veggies, fruit, nuts, and beer.

Snak: Oh my god. We need that.

Demigod since you have three extra members who is sitting out?

Skaleel: Fafnir, Geel, and Jollring

Ok Fafnir, Geel, and Jolling take a set on the bench. Everyone else get into position.

The first two people going out are Tar-Meena and Snak. Survivors ready…go!

Snak and Tar-Meena swim into the ocean Snak being the slightly faster one. Snak gets to her item first. It was a necklace. She picks it up and heads to the chest. Tar-Meena was right behind but losing ground fast. Snak puts her item in the chest and heads back. Tar-Meena struggled a bit but finally put her item in the chest. Irroke runs out just before Tar-Meena can get back. After Tar-Meena gets back Mach-Na runs out. Irroke quickly swims and retrieves a silver plate. Mach-Na is very slow at getting to her item. Irroke quickly puts it in the chest and goes to shore as S'Krivva runs out.

S'Krivva: I hate water!

Mach-Na is having trouble getting her item as S'Krivva grabs her item which is a silver bowl. Mach-Na also grabs her item. By the time Mach-Ma puts her item in the chest S'Krivva is back on shore and Scurvy swims out. Scurvy makes it to his last item which is a gold bar. He picks it up and swims to the chest. Mach-Na gets back to shore as Julie heads out. Scurvy puts the bar in the chest as the rest of Goddess tribe heads out to retrieve the chest. By the time Julie puts her item in the chest the Goddess tribe had their chest to their mat.

Goddess Tribe Wins Reward!

Goddess tribe the buffet is yours. Demigod tribe your winning streak has ended head abck to your camp.

Goddess Tribe Day 16 Reward

*The Goddess tribe heads over to the buffet. They see all sorts off food*

Snak: Wow look at all that food!

S'Krivva: Good job tribe.

*Snak piles food onto her plate as S'Krivva only fills half her plate*

"Winning that reward did two things for us. We have food to give us energy and with that win our spirits have been revitalized." S'Krivva said

*They eat the food. Snak was stuffing her face*

"So many days without food. I can't believe we won this challenge." Snak said

*The host walks up to the tribe.*

Host: I heard you guys are out of Rice?

Scurvy: Yarr that be right matey.

Host: With winning the reward I have a bag of rice that will last you until the merge.

Snak: Oh my God. Thank you!

"So the host came up to us and handed us a bag of rice. We have rice! Food for another few days! This is defiantly the best day ever for us. Things can only look up for us now." Scurvy said

*Scurvy stuffs an entire leg into his mouth ripping the meat off it*

S'Krivva: I still can't believe he gave us rice.

Irroke: I know. It's amazing he did that.

*S'Krivva was eating slowly as her tribe mates ran up to get more food*

Demigod Tribe Day 16

*The tribe walked into camp with mixed feelings*

Mach-Na: First lost in how long?

Geel: Seems like forever

"We lost reward. Although we really did not care about the food. We sat out our strongest so we wouldn't have to sit them out in the next challenge. Hopefully the tribe will still be weak next challenge" Jollring said

*Jollring sits down under the shelter*

Skaleel: It really doesn't matter. We have plenty of food.

Julie: How about I cook up some rice, beans, and mushrooms topped off with some few extra spices?

Skaleel: That sounds good.

"Who needs that reward? We have plenty of food. But me and Geel did talk about sitting out the strongest to give the other tribe a chance to win. They looked thin. They needed it more than us." Tar-Meena said

*Julie served the food to thr tribe*

Tar-Meena: We need to talk strategy if we lose.

Geel: Agreed, who do you think we should vote out?

Tar-Meena: I have a couple of targets.

Geel: Who?

Tar-Meena: Mach-Na and Jollring

"So me and Tar-Meena discussed who we should target. We can either backstab Mach-Na or take out Jollring. Either target is good for me" Geel said

Goddess Tribe Night 16

*The Goddess tribe wasn't feeling too good*

Scurvy: Oh man I feel sick.

Irroke: Join the club

Scurvy: I'm going to throw up *Scurvy leaves the shelter*

Snak: I don't feel good either. S'Krivva how are you doing?

S'Krivva: I'm doing good.

"The rest of my tribe ate too much food too fast. I ate slow and not as much so I feel fine. Scurvy and Snak got hit the worst. Irroke was only sick for the night. He felt better in the morning. But the other two are down for the count." S'Krivva said

S'Krivva: This is why I don't eat fast.

Snak: I'll remember that next time.

*Snak lays down on her back*

"I believe that the other tribe threw the reward challenge to make us weaker during immunity. We got food but we can't keep it down. That's the problem." Snak said

Goddess Tribe Day 17

"We woke up and I was feeling pretty good but Scurvy and Snak were out of it" Irroke said

S'Krivva: How are you all feeling?

Scurvy: Seasick

Snak: Deadish

Irroke: I feel pretty good.

S'Krivva: Well drink some water and relax.

"The tribe is out of it. Making me the only one who is working. Irroke says he feels fine but I told him to relax and regain his energy" S'Krivva said

*S'Krivva is shown boiling water, cutting wood, and cooking rice*

"Well I'm a one woman tribe right now. Hopefully that will all change tomorrow because my tribe is down for the count" S'Krivva continued

*Scurvy, Irroke, and Snak are lying down asleep*

Demigod Tribe Day 17

*Skaleel confronts Jollring*

Skaleel: Listen I've seen you lay around not doing anything.

Jollring: So? There is no…

Skaleel: There is work to be done

Jollring: Can I fin…

Skaleel: No, get off your ass and work or else you are gone next Tribal Council.

Jollring: Relax we will win

"Jollring is impossible. He thinks oh we are so safe. He doesn't realize that he's going next. Mach-Na actually got off her ass and started working." Skaleel said

*Mach-Na is cutting wood*

"Skaleel kind of threatened me about the workload. What work? We have food, fire, water. We are fine." Jollring said

*Jollring continues to lay around camp.*

Skaleel: Well I tried

Julie: We all tried. He's stubborn like a jackass.

Skaleel: *beep* him. He's gone

Julie's Confession: "Jollring is pissed everyone off at the camp. You give him something to do he doesn't do it"

Julie: Jollring can you tend the fire?

Jollring: I'm a bit tired

Julie's Confession continued: "He makes excuses, he breaks promises…I wish he was gone"

Immunity Challenge Day 18

*Both tribes walk in onto their mats.*

Host: Welcome tribe. Today's challenge is a bit different. Today you'll be making fire. Your objective is to burn through 3 ropes. First tribe to burn all three ropes wins immunity. Demigod since you have three extra members you'll be sitting three people out. Who will they be?

Geel: Mach-Na, Tar-Meena, and Julie.

Host: Ok you three take a seat on the beach the rest lets get started.

*Few minutes later*

Hosts: Tribes ready…go!

*Both tribes start to gather wood from the jungle.*

Host: Geel back with a lot of wood. *Geel runs back with wood.* Scurvy back with some wood *Scurvy starts to set the fire* Scurvy attempting to make fire. *S'Krivva comes back*

S'Krivva: Put some kindling on

Scurvy: I know what I'm doing.

*The tribes came back and starts to set the wood up*

Host: Demigod working nicely. Not sure what Scurvy is doing.

Irroke: Scurvy give me the flint.

Scurvy: I can win this.

*Demigod tribe gets their fire going*

Host: Demigod has their fire up now burning the first string.

Jollring: Block the wind.

Host: Geel and Skaleel are blocking the wind.

Snak: Scurvy you need some kindling.

Scurvy: I have made fire before.

Snak: Once with coals.

Host: Demigod has burned through one string.

*Irroke grabs the flint and starts a fire*

Host: Goddess tribe has made fire as Demigod tribe burns through their second string.

*Goddess tribe's fire went out*

Irroke: Someone block the wind

Host: Demigod's third string is gone Demigod wins immunity for the third time in a row! Goddess tribe you have a date with me at Tribal Council. See you tonight.

Goddess Tribe Day 18

*The tribe came back to camp very angry*

Irroke's Confession: "We lost another immunity challenge. This time the entire blame was on Scurvy who could not make fire."

Irroke: Why did you try to make fire when you are the only one who hasn't made one yet?

Scurvy: Yarr I be making another escape.

S'Krivva's Confession: "Whenever Scurvy is in trouble he goes into stereotypical pirate mode to try and act cute."

Irroke: *pointing at the fire* Try making fire Scurvy.

*Scurvy tries to make fire*

Irroke: You need kindling.

Scurvy: Shut the *beep* up Irroke. I made a *beep*ing mistake. *throws the flint off camera veiw*

Scurvy's Confession: "I've had it with Irroke. Always taking about how I screwed up the challenge. Oh blah blah blah. Yeah I heard it enough. He did not do a good job either. I know who I'm voting for next tribal council. Irroke."

*S'Krivva and Snak go off by themselves to talk*

S'Krivva: Right now we need to think of the merge.

Snak: Right *Snak grabs a twig and snaps it*

S'Krivva: We need to figure out who is less likely to screw us over in merge.

Snak: I think both are pretty loyal.

S'Krivva: I know but both might also sell us out as well.

Snak: Maybe…

S'Krivva: I know you won't backstab me and I won't backstab you

Snak: Right

S'Krivva's Confession: "I'm not sure who to vote for. Scurvy is a threat in the individual challenges but if he lost he would be the first one gone. Irroke is less likely to win individual immunity but he's more cunning and might sell us out so he can go farther. I probably won't make a decision until tribal council."

*The tribe is shown heading out to tribal council*

Tribal Council

Host: Welcome Survivors comes take a seat.

*They all sit down*

Host: So you guys lost five of the six immunity challenges. And you voted off the person who helped you guys win immunity. Any regrets?

S'Krivva: Actually yeah. Rose won us immunity and now she is gone. While Irroke and Scurvy have been blowing challenge after challenge.

Host: Scurvy being the strongest one here and hearing that you blew a lot of challenges how does that make you feel?

Scurvy: Well I was up against some of the best of the other tribe…

Snak: The best? Are you saying they are better than us.

Scurvy: Well yes…

Host: Irroke do you feel vulnerable?

Irroke: Always. At Tribal Council you are never safe.

Host: Snak how will a tribe of three succeed in the merge?

Snak: Well we could find a break in the tribe and split them using that.

S'Krivva: We are not through yet. We will be three strong to the end.

Host: And with that it's time to vote. Snak you are up first

*Snak votes*

*Irroke votes*

*Scurvy*

Irroke: Scurvy you are the biggest loser of this tribe. How you survived this long is beyond me.

*S'Krivva votes*

*Scurvy votes*

*Irroke*

Scurvy: Weak, untrustworthy, and plain old dumb. I hope you get to walk the plank next vote

Host: Ok, let me count the votes

First vote

Scurvy

Second vote

Irroke

One vote Scurvy one vote Irroke

Third vote

Scurvy

One vote left

6th person voted out of survivor

Scurvy

*snuffs Scurvy's torch* Scurvy the tribe has spoken

Host: I wish you luck in the merge. You will need it.

Scurvy's Final confession: Well I was in a horrible tribe but it was worth the experience. I wish the three best of luck and hope one of them comes out in the end…even Irroke. I wished I have done better in the challenges and kept my cool.


	7. Chapter 7

Survivor Oblivion Episode 7

Last time on survivor the Goddess tribe's moral went up after a reward challenge victory but it was soon dashed after they could not start fire on a windy challenge. In the end Scurvy was voted out for being a challenge threat in the merge.

*The Goddess Tribe looks at their map right after tribal council.*

S'Krivva: Our map has changed

Snak: Huh?

S'Krivva: It points to the other camp.

**S'Krivva's confession: When we left Tribal Council we looked at our map and saw that the path has changed to the other camp. So we officially merged into one tribe." **

Irroke: They are going to get a surprise

Snak: Yeah, it will be funny

**S'Krivva's confession continued: Right now it's 7 vs. 3. My job is to split the seven up and make them pick themselves off one by one. **

Demigod Tribe Night 18:

*The Demigod tribe was fast asleep*

Snak: Hey! Anyone home!

*Jollring stands up and greets them*

Jollring: Hello there! Welcome.

S'Krivva: Nice to be here. We finally merged.

Jollring: we weren't expecting this until tomarrow.

**Jollring's confession: The other tribe came into our camp and woke us up. I can't believe it. Luckily we can pick them off one by one. So far I am one of the safest.**

Geel: Who's missing

Snak: Scurvy

Geel: Aww I wanted to face him in the individual challenges

Tar-Meena: You all must be hungry. Want something to eat?

Snak: Yes we are starving

**Tar-Meena's Confession: I decided to cook some rice for the other tribe as they came in. I mean they look hungry and tired and I wanted them to feel comfortable not intimidated **

Demigod Tribe Day 19:

*The survivors woke up to see a table filled with food and a note*

Fafnir: Wow look at this!

*S'Krivva grabs the note*

S'Krivva: Congratulations Survivors for making it to the merge enjoy this feast. How nice.

Jollring: I see beer!

**Jollring's Confession: I! Love! Beer! Back home I always had a cellar full of it. And I have spent 19 days without it. **

*Jollring is shown downing beer after beer getting quite drunk as the rest eat the food*

**Mach-Na's Confession: There was bread, meat, drinks, wine, vegetables, and spices. It was a feast!**

S'Krivva: So Jollring, what do you do for a living

Julie: Yeah, you never told us

Jollring: I'm a steward to a very rich person

S'Krivva: Does it pay well?

Jollring: *burps* About 10,000 gold a year

**S'Krivva's Confession: Last night Julie told me that Jollring never revealed what he did. So me and Snak gave him our beers and got him drunk so we could get him to talk. Well he revealed that he was paid very well.**

Jollring: *burping again* I came here for a vacation not for the money *laughs as others look at him like he's a criminal*

**Snak's Confession: Our plan worked! We got him to confess now all we need to do is to convince the others to vote that rich bastard off!**

*Snak and S'Krivva are shown grinning as Jollring continues to make an ass of himself*

**Skaleel's Confession: So Jollring confessed that he's rich. I was thinking wow he doesn't need the money. All of us need the money not him! He so has my vote next tribal council.**

*S'Krivva goes over to talk to Tar-Meena*

S'Krivva: Since we are outnumbered 7 to 3 I was thinking that maybe your tribe can eliminate a couple of players who do not deserve to be here.

Tar-Meena: I'm listening.

S'Krivva: Well if you eliminate Jollring we will be happy. It would kill us if he gets further than us three.

Tar-Meena: I'll make no promises but I will keep that in mind.

**Tar-Meena's Confession: "I know S'Krivva is trying to manipulate me." *S'Krivva is over by Mach-Na talking with her* "But she does bring up a good point we could get rid of a couple of people who do not deserve to be here. Jollring is first on our list. Mach-Na is next after him. My main concern is S'Krivva convincing those two to turn against us."**

Demigod Tribe Night 19

*A few players were asleep. Jollring was up rubbing his head. Next to him was Irroke*

Jollring: Ohh my head. I guess I had a few to many beers last night. *rude laugh*

Irroke: Yeah you did. You made an ass of yourself.

**Jollring's Confession: "Irroke is rude to me. I have no idea why. I guess he is a little jealous of my pay in my job. But who cares what that Barbarian thinks."**

Jollring: I was a bit drunk but I did not strip down to my bare skin and ran around yelling.

Irroke: Oh God that just gives me a bad image in my head. *Mach-Na laughs off screen*

**Irroke's Confession: "Jollring is oblivious that he had a huge target on his head right now. I mean he blurted out his pay and now he thinks that he's safe."**

Jollring: I can tell you Irroke that you will be first voted out. At least with me I can get 7th at the least. I'm thinking 5th or 6th. Hopefully 2nd because everyone wants to go up against me in the final 2.

**Irroke's confession Continued: "Final 7? I would be surprised if he isn't voted out next tribal council."**

Demigod Tribe Day 20

*Julie is seen painting the tribe flag as Geel was drawing the design in the sand*

Julie: It's looking great so far. Thanks for the design

Geel: Yeah, no problem

*The design was a dragon with a four armed man with a sword charging at it.*

**Julie's Confession: "Geel is pretty artistic. He had this design for a tribe flag and drew it in the sand. I thought it was cool so I agreed to copy it."**

*Fafnir walks over and sees it*

Fafnir: Great flag

Julie: Thanks.

*S'Krivva and Irroke walk over to the mailbox*

S'Krivva: I'm hoping that we can sway them to vote out Jollring

Irroke: Yeah I know. Because if you don't I'm a goner. Jollring hates my guts.

*Irroke reaches in and grabs something. He pulls out a miniature pole.*

Irroke: That's interesting.

*Back at camp*

Irroke: 10 of you merged today

but without immunity one will not stay

Shoo temptation away

and one will last for another day

**S'Krivva's Confession: It looks to be an endurance challenge full of temptations. I have two goals. To get Jollring to jump down and me to win immunity. **

Immunity challenge Day 20

*Zooms in on ten poles in the water*

Host: Welcome survivors. Today's immunity is simple. Be the last one of their pole. Winner gets individual immunity. *Reveals a necklace with beads, feathers, and bones* You all randomly drawn spots lets get started.

*Everyone gets on their poles*

Host: This individual immunity challenge starts now. So does anyone feel safe to last another 3 days.

*Jollring, Julie, Tar-Meena, Geel, and Fafnir raise their hands*

Host: Mach-Na you were the only one not to raise your hand.

Mach-Na: You can never feel safe.

Jollring: It's 7 vs. 3

*Fafnir gives Jollring a look*

S'Krivva: Jollring is showing arrogance right there. If you feel safe then why not just jump down.

Jollring: Jump down? Without a temptation.

S'Krivva: I'll give you half of my rice next meal then.

Jollring: Ok fine. *Jollring jumps in*

Host: Jollring is out and barely a minute has past.

*Jollring swims to the beach.*

Jollring: Hey I feel very safe tonight.

*Time passes by. 1 hour has past*

Host: It's been an hour and I was wondering if any of you are hungry?

Tar-Meena: I am.

Host: Well I have bread, peanut butter, jelly, and a cold beer to go with it. Enough for two people. First two to jump down gets it. If not Jollring gets it. 5 seconds.

*Tar-Meena and Skaleel jump down.*

Host: Tar-Meena and Skaleel jumps down*

Skaleel: I just wanted some food.

*They both started to make the sandwiches*

Mach-Na: You have to do better than that.

*2 hours into the challenge. S'Krivva and Fafnir are doing stretches*

Host: Fafnir how does your body feel.

Fafnir: Pretty good. A little sore in the legs but I had worse.

Host: Well it's time for another temptation. *Brings out a huge steak.* 3 pound steak for anyone who jumps down.

*Snak jumps down and quickly swims over*

Host: Is Snak the only one?

Snak: I am starving for meat.

*Snak cuts into the steak and starts to eat*

Host: Six people left. Geel who do you think with be the last 3 standing.

Geel: Me, S'Krivva, and Fafnir.

Host: why do you say that?

Geel: Well I'm a warrior and will not back down from a challenge. S'Krivva is a thief and the immunity necklace is worth a lot and she will do anything to get it. Fafnir is an assassin so he always goes for his target. We might be here all day and night.

*2 hours and 30 minutes into the challenges*

Host: If food won't sway you guys then how about letters from loved ones?

*Irroke jumps in. Julie follows. Then Mach-Na.*

Host: Just like Geel said the three people still standing is the thief, assassin, and the warrior.

Irroke: I miss my daughter *Irroke grabs the letter with tears in his eyes.* I'm from a small village where my daughter lives. Just to see he write to me brings a tear in my eyes.

Mach-Na: I thought barbarians can't read

Irroke: Negative stereotype.

Host: Julie who wrote to you.

*Julie looks at the letters crying*

Julie: My parents and my brother.

Host: Mach-Na?

Mach-Na: My best friend from Black Marsh. *Mach-Na is not crying*

*Four hours into the challenge*

Host: Ok you three here is a good temptation. He reveals an enchanted machete.

Fafnir: What is that.

Host: A machete. It can cut through wood in one chop and set fires. If none of you step down your tribe will not get it.

*Geel jumps down*

Host: I'm surprised you jumped down.

Geel: This is worth it. To give my tribe better life.

Host: Only Fafnir and S'Krivva is left.

S'Krivva: Listen I know you are safe. I'm not targeting you.

Fafnir: I know.

S'Krivva: You jump down I get immunity making me safe. Don't you want the most deserving in the jury?

Fafnir: Yes

S'Krivva: We are targeting Jollring. If you give me immunity I will vote for you if you make it into the final 2.

Fafnir: Do I have your word

S'Krivva: Yes. Honor among thieves. I will not betray you.

Fafnir: You have a deal.

*Fafnir jumps down*

Host: Fafnir jumps down. S'Krivva wins reward. *S'Krivva jumps down and goes over to the host.* S'Krivva congratulations here is immunity. *He puts the necklace around her neck* You are safe at the next tribal council. For the rest of you. One of you is going home tonight.

Demigod Tribe Night 20

*The tribe came back to camp*

**Jollring's Confession: "Tribal Council will be in about 24 hours. Am I worried? No, not at all. The plan is to pick off the Goddess tribe one by one. If I was Irroke I would be scared *beep*less." ***Irroke is shown cooking up some rice.*

S'Krivva: I did not expect Fafnir to do that.

Julie: Fafnir is a nice guy. I guess he wanted you around for 3 more days.

**Fafnir's Confession: "At immunity I jumped in the water. Mainly for S'Krivva's vote at the final tribal council if I make. I did it for myself not for her."**

Demigod Tribe Day 21

*Various people in the tribe were working except for Jollring who was sleeping in. Tar-Meena and Geel went off together to gather firewood*

Tar-Meena: Our two choices tonight are Irroke and Jollring. I'm leaning towards Jollring.

Geel: well I'm not voting against him. I'm sticking with Tribal Lines.

Tar-Meena: But does Jollring really deserve to be here.

Geel: No but it's not his fault the other tribe lost five out of the six challenges.

Tar-Meena how about this we give our tribe a choice between Jollring and Irroke.

Geel: Ok agreed. I don't care which one goes.

**Geel's Confession: "Between the two choices I would rather have Irroke to stay."** *Irroke is shown cutting firewood* **He's a hard worker and honest. He does get on some people's nerves but I made a pact to stay with my tribe 100%. Jollring is testing that pact though. He's lazy, inconsiderate, arrogant, and undeserving. I just hope the rest follow through**. *Jollring is shown sleeping some more*

*S'Krivva walks over to Jollring*

S'Krivva: Hey lazy.

Jollring: What? Can't you s…

S'Krivva: Get up you lazy good for nothing piece of *beep*.

*Jollring goes wide eyed*

Jollring: What did you just call me.

S'Krivva: A lazy piece of *beep*. Why don't you get up and help us with some work once in a while.

Jollring: Hey, I'm secure in this game. If you want to have any chance in this game you work you filthy Khajiit.

S'Krivva: I will not slave around for you. The other six in your tribe are working and you are sitting on your ass doing nothing.

Jollring: Don't you dare call me lazy. Do you know who I am?

S'Krivva: I don't care. Do you know who I am? I am one of the higher ups in the thieves guild and we can steal from you. And keep stealing until you are left with nothing but your underwear and the *beep* hole that was once a house.

Jollring: And you…

S'Krivva: You are the most undeserving person in this game. I rather have a tribe full of Termanwe's than be in a tribe with one of you.

**Jollring's Confession: "S'Krivva is so full of herself. She may have the immunity necklace but that doesn't give her a right to attack me. If she did not have that necklace on she would be gone tonight." ***The tribe gets their torches and heads to tribal council.* **"Irroke is going home. I can bet 100,000 gold that he's gone"**

Tribal Council

Host: Welcome new Demigod tribe. Everyone take a seat so we can get started. So Mach-Na how surprising was it to see three people come in during the middle of the night.

Mach-Na: I was pretty surprised actually. I thought we wouldn't merge until the next day. So it was a shocker.

Host: Julie knowing you as the cook how is the food?

Julie: Food is being devoured quickly but we should have enough for the rest of the game. Plus with the fish and crabs we catch helps.

Host: S'Krivva what do you think of the Demigod tribe?

S'Krivva: Most of them are good people. One of them however I find to be arrogant, lazy, and full of himself. *Jollring turns his head to face S'Krivva*

Host: May I ask who that is?

S'Krivva: Certainly. His name is Jollring and he makes 10,000 gold a year.

Jollring: I may have slipped but I'm as deserving as the next person.

S'Krivva: No you aren't. Since we merged you have done nothing but sleep, lay around, and eat. I would not be surprised if you have gained weight these past 21 days.

Host: Jollring what do you think of the three new tribe members.

Jollring: I hate them. Irroke is annoying and is always on me. S'Krivva is a *beep*. *All the women looks at Jollring*. And Snak well I haven't talked much to her but I'm sure she is a pig…dumb as one too. Thankfully in six days I won't have to deal with them.

Host: Irroke do you feel vulnerable after hearing Jollring's comments?

Irroke: Yes actually. My head has been on the chopping block for nine days and if I survive this tribal council I expect to continued to be targeted.

Host: And with that it's time to vote. Mach-Na you are up first.

Mach-Na votes

Jollring votes

*Irroke*

Jollring: This should be S'Krivva but you will do. So long loser.

Tar-Meena votes

*Jollring*

Tar-Meena: You sealed your fate after you used that C word.

Geel votes

*Irroke*

Geel: Sorry, I like you but I'm sticking with tribal lines. I wish you best of luck.

Fafnir votes

Skaleel votes

Julie votes

Snak votes

Irroke votes

*Joelring*

Irroke: I maybe a barbarian but I act more civilized than you.

S'Krivva votes

Host: Let me count the votes. *gets urn* Person voted out will be asked to leave the area immediately.

First vote

**Irroke**

Second vote

**Jollring**

One vote Irroke one vote Jollring

**Irroke **

**Jolring**

Two votes Irroke two votes Jollring

**Joelring**

**Jolring**

*Jollring looks shocked*

**Jollring**

Host: Seventh person voted out of survivor

**Jollring**

Host: Jollring hand me your torch. *snuffs torch* the tribe has spoken.

Jollring's Final Confession: Well they got me good. At least I have the comfort of going home and enjoying a bit of wine and lamb while you will all go home to stale bread and moldy cheese. As for the winner I hope it's Mach-Na because if I was on the jury she would have my vote.


	8. Chapter 8

Survivor Oblivion Episode 8

Last time on survivor. The three remaining castaways in Goddess Tribe joined the demigod tribe. Jollring exposed his occupation to the tribe causing some to question weather he was deserving of going any farther. S'Krivva won immunity and Jollring went home with eight votes against two. Nine are left who will be voted out next.

Night 21

*The survivors walk back to camp. All but Geel are in a good mood.*

Geel: I'm kinda disappointed

Skaleel: Why is that?

Geel: I thought we were secure in our tribe. I guess I was wrong.

**Geel's confession: Last night my tribe decided to vote for Jollring over Irroke. I did not like Jollring but I made a pact. And it looks like everyone but me broke it. **

S'Krivva: Well we've made it to the jury.

Irroke: Thanks for your help.

S'Krivva: No problem. Now to target next in line.

**S'Krivva's Confession: At Tribal I was surprised to see Jollring get voted out. I could not believe that my plan worked. Bad news is the next person will be harder to vote out. It's still six vs. three.**

Day 22

*Geel is seen cutting wood and S'Krivva is fishing. Julie and Irroke are by the fire cooking some rice*

**Irroke's confession: Today started like the last few days have. Me and Julie sitting by the fire cooking. We have gotten to be pretty good friends. I might try to get her on my alliance's side.**

Irroke: So have you ever considered switching sides?

Julie: No why?

Irroke: Well how far do you think you can go in this tribe.

Julie: Final 3

Irroke: Well I was going to offer you a final 4 deal. But I might offer you a final 3 deal. You, me, and Snak.

Julie: What about S'Krivva?

Irroke: Too much of a threat.

**Julie's Confession: My respect for Irroke had fallen a bit. He just tried to sell out the person who saved him. If I was him I would be more grateful and have her in the final three. **

Julie: I'll think about it

*Julie goes over to Fafnir*

Julie: Listen I think you and me can do some damage to the Argonian alliance.

Fafnir: Really?

Julie: Yeah, if we join the Goddess alliance but switch between the two. We can pick each of them off one by one starting with the Argonian alliance.

Fafnir: Sounds like a plan.

**Fafnir's Confession: Julie has gotten this great plan of picking off both tribes. It's flawed and risky but it might work. We are both vulnerable after Goddess alliance is gone, so this might save us.**

Reward Challenge Gathering the Ingredients

Host: Welcome survivors. Today's challenge will test your memory. Behind me is a barrel with 8 places in it. Each place has an ingredient that is found around this island. I will announce the number of that place and you will have to find it. If you fail to get the right ingredient in the right place you are out. Last person left wins reward. You wanna know what you are playing for?

Skaleel: Yeah

Host: A picnic. Chicken, veggies, potatoes, wine, and bread. Take your spots and lets start.

Host: Everyone ready you have 30 seconds to look inside the barrel. *lifts cover off to reveal the contents. Everyone looks at it after 30 seconds he covers them* Ok, you are looking for what is in place number 5.

*Everyone runs out and comes back with an item except for Mach-Na*

Host: Ok times up. Mach-Na you did not have an item so you are out.

Mach-Na: Damn.

Host: The ingredient was Viper Leaves. *Looks over everyone's barrels* Irroke you are out. You got Morning Glory petals.

Irroke: I did not know what Viper Leaves are.

Host: Ok next item is place number 2. Go!

*They all go out to gather ingredients. They all come back and place their stuff in place number 2.*

Host: Ok time is up. The ingredient is Wolfbane. So Tar-Meena you are wrong you got a mushroom.

Tar-Meena: I thought Wolfbane was in place number 3.

Host: And Snak you are wrong. That is a Morning Glory.

Snak: Oh come on I have never seen a wolfbane.

Host: Ok after two rounds Geel, Skaleel, Julie, Fafnir, and S'Krivva are left. I am going to show a new barrel and you have two minutes to gather as many ingredients as possible. You have 30 seconds. *Uncovers barrel. The five remaining study the stuff inside* Ok go!

*They all go out to gather ingredients.*

Host: Ok two minutes are up lets see them. Geel you are first*

Geel: Here you go.

*Host studies them*

Host: Geel you have 5 out of the 9 right. *walks over to Skaleel's* Skaleel you have three.

Skaleel: Bull! I had the right ingredients look again.

Host: You only have three sit down. *goes over to Julie's barrel.* Julie you have eight right. Geel sit down. *Julie cheers as the host walks over to Fafnir's barrel.* Fafnir you have five that is not enough.

Fafnir: I wonder why you even bothered with me. I had six places filled.

*The host walks over to S'Krivva's barrel*

Host: S'Krivva you have 3 places filled that's not enough that means Julie wins.

Julie: *cheering* Yes! I won!

Host: Julie a picnic would not be a picnic without someone to share it with. You can choose one person to go with. *Julie looks over to the castaways.*

Julie: Fafnir.

Host: Julie and Fafnir *hands them a picnic basket* you can enjoy your food. You can rejoin your camp later have fun.

Day 22

*Julie and Fafnir laid out a blanket and spread the food out. They start to dig in*

Julie: MMM delicious

Fafnir: Yeah

**Julie's Confession: To be honest the food was good but it was very cold. Since the challenge did take about thirty minutes, plus the thirty minute hike did cool the suppose to be hot food off. Still I liked the reward. **

Fafnir: The others are so going to be jealous.

Julie: I know

**Fafnir's Confession: I knew right away Julie was going to pick me. Me and her have been good friends throughout the game. We will keep each other until we reach the final two. She's nice, smart, and a good cook. Yet, she rides coattails a little too much so that might give me the 100,000 gold.**

*The food is gone as they finished the last of the food off*

Julie: So Who should we pick off next?

Fafnir: S'Krivva

Julie: Why is that?

Fafnir: She's very cunning. I've seen her sharp tongue get Jollring voted off.

Day 22 Demigod Tribe

*The tribe was sitting around cooking up rice. Irroke was cooking*

Skaleel: I think you cooked the rice a little too long.

Irroke: No I didn't.

Skaleel: It's burned! See!

Irroke: It's a little over cooked but it's still good.

Skaleel: No it's not. It's ruined!

**Irroke's Confession: Skaleel complains about every little thing. The rice is over cooked. The water isn't boiled enough. The *beep*ing camp is a mess. She nags and lets out frustrated grunts all the time.**

*Skaleel takes a spoonful of rice and eats it*

Skaleel: It tastes like *beep*. It's overcooked

Irroke: Well excuse me. This barbarian over cooked it once. Just once out of how many times?

Skaleel: It's…

Irroke: I heard you the first time.

**Skaleel's Confession: Irroke is a bully. He tries to blow every situation off himself. It's pathetic. I'm hoping he's the next one voted out.** *sighs*

*Julie and Fafnir walk back into camp*

Julie: Hey everyone we're back.

Tar-Meena: *coming over to great them* Hello, how was it?

Julie: A little cold. But it's food.

Fafnir: We wish you were there.

*Mach-Na and Snak comes over*

**Tar-Meena's Confession: I'm Glad Julie and Fafnir had a good time. Although I am bit jealous of them Julie did win fair and square. So she did deserve the food. **

*Tar-Meena, Julie, and Fafnir walks away*

Mach-Na: What jerks. I wished they chocked on their food. Two less people to deal with.

Snak: Yeah.

**Mach-Na's Confession: I wanted the reward. Julie only won because she is an alchemist. Most of us that played barely knew the difference between Morning Glory and Nightshade. It was rigged for her to win. **

Mach-Na: I hate them so much.

Snak: Well you want to join us and help vote them off.

Mach-Na: How far will you take me?

Snak: As far as I can. Final 3 at least.

Mach-Na: Tempting

**Snak's Confession: Seeing Mach-Na jealousy gave me an opportunity to help her get revenge. I promised her a final three at least. In reality she will be out in the final four. She is such an awful player. **

Day 23 Demigod Tribe

*The tribe was sitting around the fire. S'Krivva watched as the three Argonians talked to each other.*

**S'Krivva's Confession: I've been watching the four Argonians and I have noticed that they are closer to each other than with Julie and Fafnir. If I can get them both on my side we will have the numbers advantage. **

Tar-Meena: So only Geel and you were born in the Black Marsh.

Mach-Na: That is right

Tar-Meena: I was born in the Imperial city. What about you Skaleel.

Skaleel: I was born in a small village south of the Imperial City.

**Tar-Meena's Confession: Right now my only concern is Julie and Fafnir. They could feel like they are on the outside.** *Julie and Fafnir are together away from everyone conversing* **I see three groups. The Goddess tribe. The Argonian Alliance and Fafnir and Julie. **

*Tar-Meena catches Julie alone*

Tar-Meena: Hey Julie

Julie: Hello

Tar-Meena: I just wanted you to know the pecking order once the Goddess alliance is gone.

Julie: What is the order?

Tar-Meena: Mach-Na, Skaleel, and Fafnir.

Julie: So I have a final three position.

Tar-Meena: Yes

Julie: What about the final 2?

Tar-Meena: Not yet decided. It depends. It maybe Geel going home due to his threat status.

**Julie's Confession: Well Tar-Meena gave me a final three deal. I was getting worried…well I still am. ***Julie glances over to Geel and Skaleel* **I know Geel maybe the perfect one to be up against. He's quiet and not really playing the game compared to some of us but if it turns out that one of us has to resort to backstabbing he may get some votes. **

Day 24 Demigod Tribe

*S'Krivva is shown taking a few items away from camp such as the fishing gear and a blanket.*

**S'Krivva's Confession: This is my plan I will hide a few things every day until after the vote. It will start with the fishing gear and a blanket. Hopefully it will weaken the stronger ones such as Geel. It's a dirty plan and ethically it's pretty dirty but when your back is against the wall some people will do anything to win. I might use it as a bargaining chip later maybe. **

*Later at camp.*

Geel: I can't find the fishing gear.

Irroke: The fishing gear?

Geel: Yeah, I was going to fish before the challenge but it's gone.

Irroke: Someone must have misplaced it.

**Geel's Confession: The fishing gear is gone. Disappeared. Only a few people use it. Me, Tar-Meena, and Skaleel. Personally I think Skaleel stole it. She seemed to be on edge and might have stolen it to get even with someone. It would not surprise me since she does not like a lot of us.**

Immunity challenge

*An obstacle course was seen as the remaining nine survivors walk in*

Host: Welcome survivors. Today you will be running an obstacle course. There are three legs. First leg is going across five balance beams. First six across goes to the second leg. Next leg is digging under a wooden log and going over three hills. First three across goes on to the last leg. Last leg is a maze. First one out of the maze wins immunity. Lets draw spots and get started.

*everyone gets into their spots*

Host: Survivors ready…go!

*All nine start to go across the beams. Mach-Na falls off and goes into the water. Julie and Skaleel struggles. S'Krivva and Fafnir goes to the finish*

Host: S'Krivva and Fafnir are moving on!

*Geel struggles but jumps to the finish. Irroke and Snak follow with Tar-Meena bringing up the rear*

Host: Mach-Na, Skaleel, Julie take a seat you are out of this challenge.

Skaleel: *beep*ing beams. Mine was warped

Host: The beams are even we checked them

Skeleel: Well they aren't.

Host: Take a seat. Everyone else go to the next leg.

*Everyone positions themselves on their mats*

Host: Survivors ready…go!

*All of the survivors starts to dig. S'Krivva digging furiously. Geel is taking huge handfuls of dirt.*

Host: Everyone is pretty even.

*S'Krivva digs a big enough hole and tries to slip under*

Host: S'Krivva trying to get under. It looks like she's making it!

*S'Krivva gets out from under the log and runs up the hills. Irroke is tired and slows down. Snak tries going under but can't make it. Fafnir and Tar-Meena both are still digging. Geel has a big hole but continues to dig.*

Host: S'Krivva is through everyone else is still in it but Irroke.

Irroke: I'm exhausted.

*Geel slips under the log and comes out the other side*

Host: Geel is running up the hill now! He's through to the next round.

*Snak and Fafnir goes under the log and race up the hill*

Host: It's a race between Snak and Fafnir!

*Snak dives and reaches the finish line right before Fafnir does*

Host: Snak goes to the next round! Tar-Meena, Fafnir, and Irroke take a seat. S'Krivva, Geel, and Snak go to the next round.

*They get into positions*

Host: For immunity…survivors ready…go!

*All three run into the maze. S'Krivva and Geel ran as fast as they could while Snak took her time*

Host: S'Krivva and Geel are racing around. Snak seems to be studying where she is going.

*All three are shown taking turns and getting stuck at dead end. S'Krivva ran until she spotted the exit and got out.*

Host: S'Krivva wins immunity!

Geel: Almost.

Snak: Damn!

*The host gives S'Krivva the immunity necklace.*

Host: Here's immunity for you again.

S'Krivva: Thanks.

Host: Only S'Krivva is safe. For the rest of you a date with me at tribal council.

Demigod Tribe Day 24

*The tribe walked back into camp.*

Geel: Good job S'Krivva.

S'Krivva: Thanks, you too.

**S'Krivva's Confession: I'm safe for another three days with this. Unfortunately Irroke and Snak are not safe. Either one of them could go. My only hope is Fafnir and Julie.**

*Irroke and Fafnir are out walking to the water source*

Irroke: So would you be willing to join us in getting Skaleel out.

Fafnir: I would like that actually.

Irroke: Everyone is thinking she's been stealing from us. I think she lost her mind and is hiding stuff to sabotage us.

Fafnir: Would not be surprising.

Irroke: If you and Julie Come with us we can vote out the four Argonians and go to the final five.

Fafnir: Tempting offer.

**Fafnir's Confession: I'm in a bit of a no win situation. If I go with Goddess tribe and vote out the four Argonians me and Julie will be outnumbered 3 to 2. If we go with the Argonians we will be out numbered 4 to 2. Although Geel says that Skaleel and Mach-Na are next on the chopping block when us six are left. **

Irroke: we might vote off Snak before you and Julie.

*Irroke laughs*

**Irroke: I maybe a barbarian but I am smarter than they think. Fafnir is just like me an ageing warrior who is lucky to live and retire with all of his limbs left on. It would be funny if the two old guys go to the final 2.**

*Geel is shown talking with Tar-Meena*

Geel: So it is either going to be Irroke or Skaleel tonight.

Tar-Meena: I know. Who do you prefer?

Geel: Either one. Irroke gave up in the challenge today which shows that he isn't 100% in this game but Skaleel is driving me crazy.

**Geel's Confession: Today's Tribal council is a toss up. Do I betray my tribe and vote out Skaleel or do I stay loyal and vote out Irroke. I know Mach-Na wants to vote out Snak due to her threat status but I want people who can give me a challenge over the weak ones. Irroke is weak. Snak and S'Krivva are strong. I want those two to stay in for at least three more days.**

*Mach-Na approaches Julie*

Mach-Na: So are you voting with us?

Julie: Yes

Mach-Na: Good because if you don't you and Fafnir are next.

**Mach-Na's Confession: I had to scare that human. If being nice doesn't work I can always threaten and scare them.**

Julie: don't worry Irroke is next.

**Julie: How dare she threaten me! I know that me and Fafnir are next after Goddess tribe is voted out. We and Fafnir might switch just to shut that arrogant Argonian's mouth.**

*The tribe gathers their torches and heads out to tribal council*

Tribal council.

Host: Come on in and take a seat.

*Everyone takes a seat*

Host: From here on out anyone voted out will make it into the jury. So Tar-Meena what is the situation of the tribe?

Tar-Meena: We are doing pretty good. Getting along very well although there has been some conflict.

Host: Like what?

Tar-Meena: Our fishing equipment is gone. Someone took them.

Host: Do you know what did it?

Tar-Meena Not a clue.

Host: S'Krivva do you think Goddess tribe has a chance in this game to make it far?

S'Krivva: Well we made it last vote which I was very happy about. The three members left are all in the jury now.

Host: Skaleel you showed some frustration at the challenge today…

Skaleel: yeah, your stupid boards were warped.

Host: They were all warped.

Julie: Maybe you should do less complaining.

Skaleel: Maybe you should shut your mouth

Julie: I was just giving you a suggestion

Skaleel: Well I don't need your advice.

Host: Irroke what happened at the challenge? You seemed a little out of it.

Irroke: Well I got tired. 24 days can take a toll on my old body. If I was twenty years younger I would not have burned out.

Host: Mach-Na any conflicts you would like to talk about?

Mach-Na: Nope just doing well.

Host: S'Krivva you have immunity would you like to give it up?

S'Krivva: No

Host: Ok it is time to vote Mach-Na you are up first.

*Mach-Na gets up and votes*

*Tar-Meena votes*

*Geel votes*

*Vote hidden*

Geel: Sorry about this. Hate to lose you.

*Fafnir votes*

*Vote hidden*

Fafnir: The challenge showed your true attitude

*Skaleel votes*

*Irocke*

Skaleel: Get out of my tribe.

*Julie votes*

*Snak votes*

*Irroke votes*

*Skaleel*

Irroke: I don't like you. You seem to get kinda bitchy when things don't go your way.

*S'Krivva votes*

Host: Ok let me read the votes. *Gets the Urn* Once the votes are read the person will be asked to leave the area immediately.

First vote

***Irocke***

Second vote

***Skaleel***

1 vote Irroke 1 vote Skaleel

***Skaleel***

***Irroke***

Two votes for Irroke and Skaleel.

***Skaleel***

***Irroke***

Three votes each.

***Irroke***

Eighth person voted out of Survivor

***Irroke* **

Irroke bring me your torch *Irroke walks over looking disappointed* Irroke the tribe has spoken *Snuffs torch. Irroke walks out of the area* Well hopefully you guys can solves those conflicts see you at reward.

**Irroke's Final confession: I did better than I thought. The old guy making it to the merge. I really hope Snak and S'Krivva make it far. They need it now that they are outnumbered six to two. **


	9. Chapter 9

Survivor Oblivion Episode 9

Note from Author: You can vote on your favorite player if you want: It will not effect the game but it will effect the Reunion. So enjoy Episode 9.

Last time on Survivor. S'Krivva felt desperate and hid the fishing supplies while Skaleel got on everybody's nerves. Julie won reward and took Fafnir with her angering Mach-Na. S'Krivva won immunity and Irroke went home for not trying hard enough in the immunity challenge. Eight are left who will be voted out tonight?

Night 24

*The tribe came back to camp as Fafnir starts the fire up again. Thunder was heard in the distance.*

Fafnir: Looks like it's going to rain tonight.

S'Krivva: It's going to be miserable.

**S'Krivva's Confession: Tribal council was awful. Irroke was voted off. Now it is just me and Snak vs. everyone else. It is an uphill battle. Unlike Irroke I will not go down without a fight. I have a plan.**

*It starts to rain as Fafnir gives up*

Fafnir: Damn rain.

Julie: Let's just hope this rain stops tomorrow. *Julie looks down as she sits next to Fafnir on a log*

**Julie's Confession: I feel a bit guilty voting out Irroke. He was a nice guy and deserves to stay in longer than Mach-Na and Skaleel. I also think me and Fafnir made a big mistake too. We were the swing vote and we voted with our tribe. I hope it does not come back to bite us.**

Day 25

*The morning was cloudy as rain continued to pour.*

Fafnir: I hate the rain. It's so cold ad wet out.

Snak: I know. At least we have fresh water.

*Snak was collecting rain water in her canteen. Geel was outside collecting wood and putting them in a cave*

**Geel's Confession: I found this cave on day 12 and I thought it was pretty cool. It is too small to fit eight people but it is big enough for firewood and me. I'm hoping to keep the wood dry for a fire when the rain stops. **

*Geel huddles by the wood in the cave*

Geel: So cold in here.

*Back at the shelter Mach-Na was getting irritated*

Mach-Na: *beep*ing rain. Can't this *beep*ing rain ever *beep*ing stop.

Tar-Meena: Calm down. It will pass soon.

Mach-Na: I can't take it!

*Mach-Na shoves Snak and Julie out of the way and runs out.*

Mach-Na: Out of my way jerks!

**Tar-Meena's Confession: Mach-Na is getting really getting on my nerves. I know Julie does not like her. One side of me says take Mach-Na far because she will be easy to beat in challenges and against the jury but on the other hand she will drive us crazy.**

*S'Krivva runs out after Mach-Na*

S'Krivva: Are you ok?

Mach-Na: I hate this place! I hate all of you non Argonians!

S'Krivva: We are past the halfway point. It will just get easier.

Mach-Na: Easier? It seems to be getting harder.

S'Krivva: You are in the majority tribe and very safe. It is easy for you. Not for me. Just calm down and come back when you feel better.

**Mach-Na's Confession: The fleabag cat I mean the Khajiit did earn some respect from me. She calmed me down. I am a bit claustrophobic and I just could not take it anymore. **

*S'Krivva walks away.*

**S'Krivva's Confession: I don't really like Mach-Na. She hates all Non-Argonians. Although I cold try to get her booted off or get her to my side I order to boost the numbers. My other plan has to wait until the rain goes away.**

*S'Krivva returns to the shelter*

Geel: How is she?

S'Krivva: She will be fine.

Geel: Good

S'Krivva: She just panicked a bit.

Geel: Thanks for helping her.

Reward Challenge Day 24

*A small platform with two pillows are seen as the survivors walk in*

Host: Welcome survivors. Today's challenge will be using your agility and strength. We will have a 1 vs. 1 combat. Using the pillows you will try to knock the other player off. It will be single elimination and the last one left will win reward. Wanna know hat you are playing for?

Snak: Yes please!

Host: Breakfast in bed. Tomarrow morning a ship will pick you up and it will transport you to a place where you will be given toast, bacon, and many other breakfast foods. Ok lets draw for spots and begin.

Host: first round it is Julie versus S'Krivva. Survivors ready…go!

*Julie runs in as S'Krivva sidesteps and hits her in the back. Julie turns but S'Krivva hits her again making her fall off.*

Host: S'Krivva going on to the semi finals.

*S'Krivva cheers*

Host: Second round it's Mach-Na versus Tar-Meena. Go!

*Both acted cautiously after a few second Tar-Meena runs in and knocks Mach-Na off*

Host: In one hit Tar-Meena knocks Mach-Na off. Tar-Meena going to the Semi-Finals. Third round is Fafnir versus Geel. This will be interesting. Go!

*Geel and Fafnir collide Fafnir stagers back as Geel continues his attack. Fafnir can't seem to knock Geel back Geel knocks Fafnir down. Fafnir tries to get up but Geel knocks him off.*

Host: Geel is going on to the Semi finals!

Host: Last round. Snak versus Skaleel, Go!

*Snak charges and knocks Skaleel down. Skaleel lets go of her pillow as Snak rolls her off the platform.

Host: Snak is going on to the Semfinals!

Skaleel: She cheated!

Snak: No I did not

Skaleel: You ran at me before he said go.

Host: She not run until I said go.

Skaleel: Bull*beep*

Host: First Semifinal Round is Geel versus S'Krivva. Go!

*Geel acted aggressively as S'Krivva hung back and dodged his attacks. Geel charges again as S'Krivva rolls out of the way and hits Geel's side making him stagger. Seeing him off balance S'Krivva started to act aggressively making Geel fall off the edge.*

Host: S'Krivva is in the finals! Last Semi round is Tar-Meena versus Snak. Go!

*Snak charges in knocking Tar-Meena off in one hit.*

Host: All of the Demigod Tribe is out of the challenge! The final round is Snak vs. S'Krivva. Go!

*S'Krivva and Snak collide in the center. Snak is stronger pushing S'Krivva back a little. S'Krivva dives off to the side and rolls to the center. Snak tries to shove her off but S'Krivva rolls out of the way again and stands. Snak charges again but S'Krivva dodges and shoves Snak of the platform.*

Host: S'Krivva wins reward!

S'Krivva: Yes!

Host: Now S'Krivva you can take one person with you for breakfast.

S'Krivva: Snak.

Host: S'Krivva and Snak a boat will pick you up tomorrow morning.

Day 24

*The tribe came back to camp*

**Snak's Confession: I was thrilled that S'Krivva is taking me to reward. It really did not matter who won that final round since I would have taken her to the reward. In a way it was a victory for the both of us. **

Tar-Meena: Congradulations S'Krivva

S'Krivva: Thanks.

Fafnir: The rain stopped it looks like.

Geel: I'll get some of the dry wood I stored up.

Mach-Na: S'Krivva why did you pick Snak.

S'Krivva: Because she has been my friend since day 2

Mach-Na: But you should have picked one of us.

S'Krivva: But it was my choice.

Mach-Na: You picked wrong.

S'Krivva: Did you win reward? No you did not. I won so I got to pick someone I wanted.

Mach-Na: I thought I could trust you! I guess I was wrong.

Tar-Meena: Mach-Na seriously it was her choice.

*Mach-Na storms off**.***

**Mach-Na's Confession: I was feeling down. She should at least have considered me. I mean I tried very hard. S'Krivva is gone when she loses immunity. I can guarantee it. **

Snak: A little drama queen.

Tar-Meena: Seems like it.

**Tar-Meena's Confession: Cracks have formed in the alliance. I can see that. Skaleel is complaining about every little thing. Mach-Na has been creating drama left and right. I feel I can trust Snak and S'Krivva more than those two.**

*S'Krivva goes off to where she hid the fishing gear and takes a hook.*

S'Krivva: Now to plant the evidence.

**S'Krivva's Confession: As a thief I know how to steal and plant the evidence to frame someone else. By taking a hook and attaching it to someone's bag I can easily frame them for stealing the supplies. I could not do this yesterday since everyone was in the shelter. **

*S'Krivva sneaks into the shelter when everyone else was out by the fire. She attaches the hook to Skaleel's bag.*

S'Krivva: Now to wait. If I say that I found the hook they might get suspicious but if I wait and hope someone else finds it I will be safe.

*The fire was lit*

Geel: I got it!

Snak: Finally some warmth.

**Geel's Confesson: I think over the last few days I put a big target over my head. I am a threat in the challenges. I am a likeable guy as far as I know and I am a provider. So I am a bit paranoid. **

Day 26

*Snak was waiting at the beach for the boat to arrive*

Snak: I am so excited.

Julie: Have fun at your reward.

Snak: Thank you

**Snak's Confession: Today is the big reward. A nice warm bed, a hot meal, and with a good friend. Out of all 25 days here this is the one I was looking forward to the most.**

*Skaleel and Mach-Na look out from a distance.*

Skaleel: I hate Snak so much.

Mach-Na: I hate her and S'Krivva.

**Skaleel's Confession: I believe Snak cheated in the reward challenge. She does not deserve to be in the reward. So while those two are gone we will campaign to get them both out. Because I know that Tar-Meena, Geel, Fafnir, and Julie all like those two losers from Goddess tribe. **

*The boat arrives on the beach*

Snak: It's here! The boat as arrived!

*S'Krivva runs up and gets on*

Tar-Meena: Have fun.

Snak: Bye!

**Tar-Meena's Confession: I do admit I am a little jealous that I am not going but they both do deserve it. They both made it into the finals and with all the losses their tribe took this reward will help them with their moral. **

*At the small island there was a bed being covered by a tent.*

**S'Krivva's Confession: When we got to the island there was this really nice looking bed covered by a small tent. It kept the sun out of our eyes. **

*Snak runs up and jumps on the bed*

Snak: nice warm bed!

S'Krivva: It's been so long.

*They both get on the bed*

Snak: Feels pretty strange being in a bed with another person.

S'Krivva: Think of it as a table.

Snak: Right

*A familiar face walks in with food in his hand*

Snak: Jollring!?

Jollring: Heh I'm back just to help with the reward. I took nothing personal from the vote. I just volunteered to help. We will start off with toast and bacon. Followed by fruit.

**Snak's Confession: I was shocked to see Jollring at the reward but this is what he does for a living. For the food it was delicious. There was bacon, fruit, drinks, desserts of all kinds.**

Jollring: Cinnamon bun?

S'Krivva: Oh wow. I love these things!

**S'Krivva's Confession: Some of the food I have never had in my life! But they taste so good. We ate until we were full but we ate slow so we would not get sick for tomorrow's immunity. **

*Back at camp*

*Skaleel and Mach-Na were going around trying to gather support to get S'Krivva and Snak off. Skaleel went to Julie and Fafnir.*

Skaleel: Snak is trouble.

Fafnir: I don't know if I can vote for her. Mach-Na is causing a lot of drama.

Skaleel: But she is loyal. After Snak and S'Krivva are off we can vote for her.

Julie: You promise?

Skaleel: Yeah, I am tired of her.

**Skaleel's Confession: I lied a bit. I plan on keeping Mach-Na until the end. She is perfect. No one likes her and if I can manipulate the others in voting each other off I can easily slide to the final tribe council. **

Fafnir: Who do you want to go first?

Skaleel: Snak. I think she is more manipulative than people make her look out to be.

Julie: I think it's more personal than that.

**Julie's Confession: Skaleel came over to me and Fafnir and tried to campaign to vote out Snak. She better stop because the target on her head has increased more than dough rising in the oven.**

*Mach-Na went over to Geel and Tar-Meena*

**Mach-Na's Confession: I am closer to Geel and Tar-Meena than Skaleel is. So hopefully I get them to get Snak out. **

Mach-Na: My concern is I think Snak is the puppet master in the tribe.

Geel: No way. I know S'Krivva is the more of a threat socially than Snak

Mach-Na: How do you think Snak got through this far into the game?

Geel: Riding coattails.

Mach-Na: She is using S'Krivva.

Tar-Meena: Mach-Na you are paranoid.

**Tar-Meena's Confession: Me and Geel defiantly think Mach-Na is a threat now. From what I heard Skaleel is tying to manipulate Julie and Fafnir. So there are four pairs on this island. The question is which pair will outlast the rest?**

*Snak ad S'Krivva came back from their trip*

Julie: How was it?

Snak: Wonderful. We have a gift for all of you?

Geel: Food?

Snak: Yes.

*Snak takes out a bag full of breakfast food*

S'Krivva: Also Jollring says hi and he does not take anything personal from the vote.

Fafnir: That is good.

**Mach-Na's Confession: Those two came back from their reward and they brought food. It's like a bribe to keep them in the game. Hopefully me and Skaleel made them think about voting them off.**

*Geel is eating some of the food*

Geel: How can we ever thank you?

S'Krivva: By not voting us off

*Geel laughs*

**Geel's Confession: Yes I know they are trying to bribe us. It actually may work. I like Snak and S'Krivva better than Skaleel and Mach-Na now. I get along with those two better. I also respect their efforts in fighting to stay in the game. **

Day 27 Immunity

*A zoomed out view of the course. Three puzzles are seen with an obstacle in the path of each*

Host: Come on in guys. For this challenge you need to solve three puzzles but to get to the puzzles you need to get past the obstacles in the way. First obstacle is a shaky bridge. You fall off you go back to the start. You untie your bag and put the puzzle together. Second obstacle is a series of logs which you need to climb over or under. The puzzle is a sliding puzzle. Complete that and you need to chop your way through a door using a machete. The last puzzle is a simple math problem. Get that right and you win immunity. *Everyone gets into their positions*

Host: Survivors ready…go!

*Every starts going across the bridge. Geel, S'Krivva, and Fafnir cross the bridge first and starts doing the puzzle.*

Host: S'Krivva putting the puzzle together quickly. Fafnir right behind. Geel seems kind of stuck.

*Tar-Meena and Snaks comes in as S'Krivva finishes her puzzle*

Host: S'Krivva going to the logs

*Julie and Skaleel comes in as Mach-Na struggles at the bridge*

Host: Tar-Meena almost done. Fafnir is slowing down

*S'Krivva gets to the second puzzles as Tar-Meena completes her puzzle*

Host: Fafnir and Julie moving on to the second obstacle. Tar-Meena at the second puzzle!

*S'Krivva and Tar-Meena are evenly matched as Skaleel gives up*

Skaleel: This is hopeless.

*Mach-Na arrives at the first puzzle as Snak goes for the second obstacle.*

Host: S'Krivva and Tar-Meena going to the third obstacle!

*S'Krivva and Tar-Meena starts to chop through the door*

Host: Everyone else seems out of it. Geel not giving up. Fafnir and Julie still trying. Snak slowing down.

*S'Krivva and Tar-Meena gets through their door and goes for the final puzzle*

Host: Final puzzle is how many survivors are voted out. Plus how many challenges Goddess tribe won divided by how many letters in Irroke's name times how many days has it been since the merge.

Tar-Meena: I got it!

Host: Tar-Meena thinks she has it!

*Host looks over her work*

Host: Tar-Meena wins immunity!

Tar-Meena: Yes!

Host: *gives Tar-Meena the immunity necklace* You are safe for another three days. For the rest of you one of you will be voted out. See you tonight.

Day 27

*The tribe came back to camp. S'Krivva is looking very down*

**S'Krivva's Confession: Immunity was my only chance to stay in this game and I lost it. It was close but I think the tribe thinks I am too much of a threat to keep around. **

*S'Krivva is with Geel and Tar-Meena*

S'Krivva: So I guess I am gone then.

Tar-Meena: Well I will let you on our plans.

Geel: We are think about taking out Skaleel or Mach-Na

S'Krivva: Really?

Tar-Meena: We are thinking about it no promises.

S'Krivva: Well me and Snak will vote Skaleel.

Geel: We will keep that in mind.

**Geel's Confession: We told S'Krivva that we might vote out Skaleel or Mach-Na. It is the truth but we don't know who we are really voting for. S'Krivva is a threat in the challenges and Snak has been to. Both are more of a threat than Skaleel and Mach-Na but I get along easier with them.**

*Skaleel goes to talk to Snak*

Skaleel: Guess what?

Snak: What?

Skaleel: You are going home!

Snak: I am not!

Skaleel: I've talked with the tribe and they feel you are too manipulative to stay. So goodbye you freak

**Snak's Confession: I was really ticked off at Skaleel's insult to injury today. She has no class. I hope that the tribe does the smart thing and vote her off. **

*Tar-Meena meets with Fafnir and Julie*

Tar-Meena: So we have four choices tonight.

Fafnir: Yeah us four are the swing vote it seems.

Geel: Well lets hope we choose the right one to vote out.

**Tar-Meena: It's a little chaotic here in camp. The four targets keep bringing us out and trying to convince us to vote the one of the others out. We may not know who is going until the votes are shown. **

*The tribe heads out to tribal council*

Host: Welcome. Take a seat and let us begin. *Irroke walks in looking clean except for his beard which he grew in the last 27 days* Welcome our first jury member Irroke he is just here to observe. So Tar-Meena did anyone expect you to win immunity at the challenge?

Tar-Meena: I was surprised. I'm not the strongest or the fastest. I think I just knew how to do the puzzles.

Host: Geel you haven't won a single challenge and yet you are the best at these.

Geel: Well it takes more than brute strength to win these challenges. I could get through the obstacles but not the puzzles. I was stuck at puzzles number 1 the entire time.

Host: So I heard there is a lot talking at camp. Skaleel why do you think that is happening.

Skaleel: Maybe some of us don't trust the others too well and some trust others too much which makes the rest of us kind of nervous.

Host: Snak how was the reward?

Snak: It was great. Best meal I have had since we began. Wed even had enough left over to bring to the camp.

Host: Pretty nice wasn't it?

Snak: I think they all cold have needed it. I mean I love food but they all worked their butts of in challenges. They all deserve something.

Skaleel: Expect you

Snak: I was complementing you

Skaleel: I don't care. You cheated.

Snak: I did not.

Skaleel: You went before he said go!

Snak I did not!

S'Krivva: Skaleel calm down! Please no one cheated.

Skaleel: You only say that because you are friends with Snak.

Geel: Skaleel you are being annoying. Stop it!

Host: Skaleel we checked the tapes she did not go before I said go.

Skaleel: The tapes were wrong.

Snak: Are you questioning the host?

Skaleel: Yes, I trust my eyes more than the host.

Host: S'Krivva do you feel vulnerable tonight?

S'Krivva: Yes I do. I won three challenges and did well in the last immunity challenge. I packed my bags for the first time since we merged.

Host: Julie what do you base your vote tonight.

Julie: To be honest I am not sure. Do I stay loyal with my alliance or do I not. I would not be surprised if someone we did not expect to receive any votes gets voted out tonight.

Host: Ok it is time to vote Mach-Na you are up first.

*Mach-Na votes*

*vote hidden*

Mach-Na: I don't trust you at all. Goodbye you inferior specie.

*Tar-Meena votes*

*Geel votes*

*Fafnir votes*

*Skaleel votes*

*vote hidden*

Skaleel: One by the one the Goddess tribe gets decimated.

*Julie votes*

*Snak votes*

*vote hidden*

Snak: I don't care which one of you two goes. As long as it is not me

*S'Krivva votes*

*Vote hidden*

S'Krivva: Hopefully you will go tonight. I am tired of you. I prefer Scurvy over you

Host: *Get the Urn* Let me count the votes. First vote

Skaleel

Second vote

Snak

1 vote Skaleel 1 vote Snak

Snak

Two votes Snak

Skaleel

Two votes Snak two votes Skaleel

*hesitates with the fifth vote*

Snak

*Snak sighs*

Snak

*Ninth person voted out of Survivor and second member of our jury is*

Snak

Snak hand me your torch *Snuffs torch* The tribe has spoken

*Snak leaves the area*

Host: This was probably one of the most unpredictable votes in this game. Grab your stuff and head back to camp.

**Snak's Final Confession: I was hoping that I would not have gotten voted out but I don't blame them. Me and S'Krivva are the two biggest threats in this game. I hope S'Krivva makes it very far.**

Next time on Survivor:

S'Krivva takes on the entire tribe.

S'Krivva: This cat is not going down that easily.

The Demigod alliance is broken up

Geel: It is every man for themselves now.


	10. Chapter 10

Survivor Oblivion Episode 10

Last time on Survivor. S'Krivva hatched a plan to frame Skaleel. S'Krivva won reward and brought Snak with here. While Skaleel and Mach-Na tried to campaign to get them voted off. Tar-Meena won immunity and after a lot of chaos the Demigod tribe stuck together and voted out Snak. 7 are left who will be voted out next.

Night 27

*The tribe came back to camp. Skaleel was skipping and singing.

Skaleel: Ding dong the witch is dead.

**S'Krivva's Confession: I was very disappointed in the tribe. They took out a very nice player and left Skaleel who will just not shut up about her victory. She was dancing and singing. ***Skaleel is shown dancing* **She's trying to rub the fact that I am next. Well guess what. It is war now.**

Fafnir: Skaleel it's late get to sleep.

Skaleel: I can't help it I am so excited that Snak is gone.

Fafnir: We know that you are happy but we are all tired. It must be one in the morning.

**Skaleel's Confession: Best tribal council ever. When that third vote for Snak came up I knew I was safe. Now S'Krivva is the last one left. She will be gone in days if she does not win immunity.**

*The tribe is in the shelter but Skaleel*

S'Krivva: I swear I am going to kill her.

Geel: It would do us all a favor.

*Laughter*

Julie: Ow!

Tar-Meena: You ok?

Julie: Yeah Skaleel's bag poked me.

Geel: Let me see.

*Julie hands the bag to Geel*

Geel: Oh my god. It's the hook from our fishing equipment.

Fafnir: What?

Geel: The hook from the missing fishing equipment. She used her pack to transport the smaller stuff. That thief.

**Tar-Meena's Confession: Julie and Geel saw the hook in Skaleel's bag. She is so dead. I never knew that she would be so low as to steal our stuff and hide it. None of us can trust her now. **

Julie: Should we confront her?

Geel: Later let her dig her own grave for now.

**S'Krivva's Confession: I am so excited my plan worked! Skaleel is being blamed for something I did. Wow, I never felt this good since I stole that priceless artifact from that noble. For some strange reason no one suspected the thief. **

Fafnir: I have a plan.

Tar-Meena: Yes?

Fafnir: We blindside her. S'Krivva we will campaign to get you out but end up voting out Skaleel

S'Krivva: Sounds good.

**Mach-Na's Confession: Well Skaleel just was caught with the fishing gear. But I won't tell her we found it. She is due for a blindside but I will not let her get blindsided without a fight. She will have no idea but at the same time I will try to get S'Krivva out. Either way Skaleel will not be here in six days.**

Day 28

*Geel was wandering around the island*

**Geel's Confession: Seeing the hook I decided to go out and explore the island trying to find the lost fishing equipment. So far I have been gone probably about two hours and no luck. **

*He continues looking under every brush and every log until he came to a cave*

**Geel's Confession Continued: Well around the third hour I came across a cave that I have never seen before so I checked inside** *Sees the fishing equipment and a piece of cloth snagged on a branch* **And there I found the fishing equipment with an strip of cloth from a familiar person.**

*back at camp Geel comes back with the fishing equipment*

Geel: Look what I found.

S'Krivva: The fishing equipment!

Geel: Yes, and is Skaleel here?

Tar-Meena: No her and Mach-Na are out gathering crabs and clams.

Geel: Well I found a piece of Skaleel's shirt.

Tar-Meena: How do you know it was hers?

Geel: She is the only one with an orange shirt.

**S'Krivva's Confession: Late last night I snuck out with a small piece of Skaleel's shirt and put on a branch to make it look like it was snagged because I knew the tribe will be looking for them. It isn't an honorable way to play the game but this cat is backed into a corner and will fight to stay in using whatever methods are available…other than killing. **

*Everyone but Mach-Na and Skaleel gather*

Geel: Here is our plan we tell Mach-Na that Skaleel is safe.

Julie: Why?

Geel: Because Mach-Na is best friends with Skaleel and we vote out Skaleel.

**Julie's Confession: Well it's been decided that Skaleel is going home. We will tell Mach-Na a different strategy. We want to make one of the biggest blindsides in this game. **

Day 29 Reward Challenge Auction.

*An auction table was set up*

Host: Welcome survivors to survivor auction. You each have $400 to use. The auction can end at any time. You can pool your money together.

*The survivors sit down with their money.*

Host: First item. *uncovers a pie* Pie fresh from the oven. Shall we start at 40.

Geel: 60

Tar-Meena: 80

Julie: 100

Host: Any other takers? Ok sold for $100.

*Julie comes up and pays him the money and gets the pie*

Julie: MMM smells great.

Host: Second item a whole chicken and some wine. Shall we start at 80.

Julie: 100

Host: Julie wants a meal to go with that pie.

Geel: 120

Fafnir: 140

Geel: 160

Fafnir: 200

Geel: 240

Host: Any other takers?

Fafnir: Too rich for me

Host: Chicken and wine sold to Geel for $240.

*Geel comes up and pays the money and comes back down and start to eat the chicken*

Host: Third item is hidden we will start at 60.

Fafnir: 80

Mach-Na: 100

Fafnir: 160

Mach-Na: 300

Fafnir: 320

Mach-Na: 400

Host: Mach-Na using all her money.

Fafnir: All yours.

Host: Sold to Mach-Na for an outstanding $400

*Mach-Na comes up*

Host: Mach-Na *uncovers* You got lamb, potatoes, carrots and cabbage, very very nice wine and a whole cake.

Mach-Na: Yes! It is so worth the $400 I spent

Host: Next item. A hint to make the next challenge easier we will start at 200

S'Krivva: 300

Skaleel: 320

S'Krivva: 340

Skaleel: 360

S'Krivva: 380

Fafnir: 400

Tar-Meena: Geel can I barrow 20?

Geel: Here

Tar-Meena: Thanks. 420

Host: Tar-Meena gets the hint for $420. You will receive it at the immunity challenge.

*Tar-Meena pays the money*

Host: Next item is a shower. We will start at 40.

Skaleel: 60

S'Krivva: 80

Skaleel: 100

Host: Sold to Skaleel for a 100

*Time passes*

Host: A whole pizza sold to Fafnir for 200.

*More time passes*

Host: A bottle of wine sold to Julie for 260. Next item. Letters from home. We will start with 100.

S'Krivva: 400

Host: Anyone else?

Tar-Meena: I'm not going to compete with her. She hasn't won anything. She deserves it.

Host: S'Krivva gets the letter from home.

*S'Krivva hands him the money as he hands her the letter.*

Host: You can also give someone else a letter from home. Who will it be?

S'Krivva: Julie

Host: Julie here is your letter. This auction is over. See you all tomorrow for immunity.

Day 28

*The tribe came back to their camp in high spirits*

**Julie's Confession: I say this was the best reward ever. I got food and S'Krivva gave me a letter from home.** *Julie goes off to read the letter. Tears were rolling down her eyes* **It's from my husband. He tell me to stay strong and keep fighting. So far so good. I'm in the final seven and is in no danger of going home next.**

Julie: Thanks S'Krivva for the letter

S'Krivva: No Problem.

**S'Krivva's Confession: I had a choice on whom to give the other letter to. I gave it to Julie because she and Fafnir are my best chance at voting out the Argonians. ***S'Krivva reads her letter* **The letter was from my best friend since my childhood. This letter in more valuable than food and comfort. Hopefully this will inspire me to win immunity again.**

Geel: Great reward.

Tar-Meena: Yeah, maybe I can get a winning streak.

Geel: *laughing* Good luck.

Tar-Meena: I'm kind of surprised you have yet to win a challenge.

Geel: Me too but don't worry I will win one. I'm not very good at puzzles but I am good at the physical challenges.

**Tar-Meena's Confession: I have a hint to help me in the next challenge. It might help win another immunity. I know I am not the best physically but I am good with puzzles. Although I don't care if I win. As long as Skaleel doesn't win it doesn't matter which one of us wins.**

*Mach-Na is talking with Skaleel*

Mach-Na: We have to make sure S'Krivva does not win immunity.

Skaleel: Yes I know.

Mach-Na: I think Tar-Meena's clue will solve that problem.

**Mach-Na's Confession: I am friends with Skaleel but I don't care if she gets voted out. If I make it to the final two she will vote for me. This is going to be a great blindside.**

*Skaleel walks back to camp and goes over to Geel and Tar-Meena*

Skaleel: One of us from Demigod tribe has to win.

Geel: I know.

Skaleel: We are still using the original plan right?

Tar-Meena: Of course.

Skaleel: Good, we can finally get rid of the annoying cat. I swear she really has nine lives.

**Skaleel's Confession: S'Krivva is so gone next tribal council. I have some concern since S'Krivva did win the first two immunity and came in second in the last one. Hopefully she will mess up. **

Day 30 Immunity Challenge

*We see three poles in the water and six squares tapped off on the beach*

Host: Welcome back Survivors. Today's Challenge will test your digging skills. There are six planks located in the sand your job is to dig them up. First two people to dig them up will go on to the final round. In the final round you must place the six planks in the holes on the pole to reach the top. First one to do so will win immunity. Tar-Meena since you won the hint in immunity you get a free pass to the final round.

Tar-Meena: Yes!

*Everyone goes to there spots*

Host: Survivors ready…go!

*They all start digging. Geel being the stronger one starts digging up planks from the sand*

Host: Geel off to an early lead.

*Mach-Na slowly digs. Julie, Fafnir, and S"Krivva finds their first planks as Geel digs up another two planks.*

Host: Skaleel and Mach-Na are falling out of it quickly.

*Julie finds her second plank as Geel finds his fourth*

Host: Geel finds his fourth plank!

*Mach-Na gives up and sits on the sand as Geel finds his fifth plank. S'Krivva and Julie are neck and neck with three planks*

Host: This is very close between Julie and S'Krivva for third. Geel finds his last plank he's moving on.

*S'Krivva and Julie finds their fifth plank as Fafnir only found three planks*

Host: This is going to be close.

*Julie digs up her last plank*

Host: Julie moving on to round 2!

*Next round*

Host: Tar-Meena, Geel, and Julie are all in round two. For immunity survivors ready…go!

*The planks are seated on a good sized platform attached to the pole. They are start trying to fit the planks on. Each switching out planks until one fits. Tar-Meena takes the lead*

Host: Tar-Meena is in the lead

*They slowly move up the pole as Julie was out of it. Geel catches up with Tar-Meena*

Host: Geel catching up this will be neck and neck to the top.

*Geel slips his last plank in and climbs to the top just before Tar-Meena*

Host: Geel wins immunity!

*Geel cheers and jumps in the water*

Tar-Meena: Great job Geel!

*Geel swims over as the host puts the immunity necklace around his neck*

Host: Congratulations Geel. You are safe from tribal council. For the rest of you. One of you will be going home. You have the day to figure it out.

Day 30

*The tribe comes back to camp*

**Geel's confession: Well after many challenges of coming up empty I finally got immunity. Even though I really don't need it but at least Skaleel does not have it. **

*Tar-Meena approaches Mach-Na*

Mach-Na: So who is going tonight. Same plan?

Tar-Meena: no we are actually going after S'Krivva. Wipe out the Goddess tribe.

Mach-Na: Really?

Tar-Meena: Skaleel will be voted out after her.

Mach-Na: Good, thanks for the info.

**Tar-Meena: Me and Geel decided to tell Mach-Na that we are voting for S'Krivva. It's a lie but we don't trust Mach-Na. By throwing her off we have a good chance of totally blindsiding Skaleel.**

*Mach-Na runs up to Skaleel*

Mach-Na: The tribe agreed to vote out S'Krivva!

Skaleel: I figured it out already.

Mach-Na: Good. I know also that S'Krivva is planning on voting for you but you should not get more than one vote.

Skaleel: Ok

**Skaleel's Confession: Well I am not worried about tribal council tonight. S'Krivva is getting voted out and I am pretty much safe for another three days. It's good to outlast the entire Goddess tribe.**

*S'Krivva goes up to Fafnir*

S'Krivva: Listen I think after Skaleel is voted out we go for Mach-Na

Fafnir: I was planning on it.

S'Krivva: Well I think Geel and Tar-Meena will side with Mach-Na to keep the numbers and vote me off followed by you and Julie.

Fafnir: That is a fear but I know they dislike Mach-Na as much as we do.

S'Krivva: Just don't ally with them

**Fafnir's Confession: After this tribal council I have a big decision. Either go with the Argonians or go with S'Krivva. I have yet to make up my mind on which side to take.**

**S'Krivva's Confession: I am a little nervous still. I was told many times that I am safe but I am not totally 100% convinced. Secrets can easily be kept with the Demigod tribe. If they can keep secrets from Skaleel they can keep them from me. I am taking my bag with me. Skaleel however says she does not need to pack since she will be safe. **

*The tribe heads to tribal council*

Host: Everyone take a seat and let us get started. *They all take a seat* S'Krivva how does it feel to be the last of the Goddess tribe.

S'Krivva: Well I feel like if Goddess tribe was the only tribe out here I would have won the million. But I feel kind of vulnerable without the immunity necklace.

Host: Do you think they will vote you out?

S'Krivva: I am pretty sure they will.

Host: Tar-Meena has camp life improved at all?

Tar-Meena: Actually Geel found the fishing equipment.

Host: Really?

Tar-Meena: Yeah it was in a cave. We still don't know who hid it though.

Host: Who found it?

*Geel raises his hand*

Geel: I spent all day but I found it.

Host: Do any fishing?

Geel: A little. I caught a couple small ones.

Host: Anyone from other than S'Krivva feel vulnerable?

*Nobody raises their hands*

Host: Skaleel why don't you feel vulnerable

Skaleel: Because demigod made a pact to vote out Goddess. Since S'Krivva did not win immunity she will go home tonight.

Host: Only S'Krivva packed her bags. Any thought about a blindside?

Skaleel: We are all pretty honest with each other so no. There will not be a blindside. This will be the most predictable tribal council ever.

Host: Talking about the reward. Julie how did it feel when S'Krivva gave you a letter from your family.

Julie: I can't thank her enough really. It was the best thing to happen to me this game.

S'Krivva: You can thank me by not voting for me.

*Julie laughs*

Julie: Nice try

S'Krivva: Worth the effort.

Host: Ok it is time to vote. Mach-Na you are up first.

*Mach-Na votes*

*Tar-Meena votes*

*Geel votes*

*Skaleel*

Geel: This is for stealing our fishing equipment. Hope this blindside will teach you a little about respect.

*Julie votes*

*Skaleel votes*

*S'Krivva*

Skaleel: You are the last of Goddess tribe and the biggest threat in this game. Now I have the privilege to be on a tribe which kicked your tribe's ass.

*Fafnir votes*

*S'Krivva votes*

*Skaleel*

S'Krivva: four people in Demigod tribe deserves to be in the final four. You and Mach-Na are not in that final four.

Host: Let me count the votes

*He gets the urn*

Host: Person voted off will be asked to leave this area immediately. First vote.

*S'Krivva*

Second vote

*Skaleel*

*Skaleel smiles*

Third vote

*Skaleel*

*Skaleel's smile turns to shock*

*Skaleel*

Three votes Skaleel

Tenth person voted off of Survivor

*Skaleel*

Skaleel bring me your torch. *Skaleel brings her torch up* Skaleel the tribe has spoken. *snuffs the torch*

Skaleel: I am shocked. Seriously what the *beep* was that. *She walks away*

Host: In this game no one is safe. Only nine days left.

**Skaleel's Final Confession: I still can't believe this happened to me. I thought I was safe. My bag is back at camp. Good thing I am in the jury because whoever makes it to the final tribal council I will unleash hell on them. **

Next time on Survivor.

S'Krivva tries to take on the Argonian alliance.  
S'Krivva: This game is not over for me.

Fafnir and Julie debates on which side to choose.

Fafnir: This feels like a catch 22.


	11. Chapter 11

Survivor Oblivion Episode 11

Last Time on Survivor. The tribe found a hook attached to Skaleel's bag and the tribe figured she stole the hooks. The next day Geel found the fishing equipment. At the Auction food and letter from home were given to the survivors. At a close immunity challenge Geel won immunity and Skaleel thought she was safe and S'Krivva was going home. Unfortunately the tribe turned on Skaleel and shocked her by voting her off.

Night 30

*The tribe came back to camp*

Mach-Na: I thought we weren't going to vote Skaleel off.

Geel: We had a last minute change in plans

Mach-Na: Well you could have told me

Geel: I did not want Skaleel to overhear. You two were together a lot.

**Mach-Na's Confession: They lied to me! They said Skaleel was safe. Now I feel like I am next on the chopping block. That stupid cat is responsible for Skaleel's removal I know it!**

*S'Krivva was in the shelter with Julie and Fafnir*

S'Krivva: Thanks for not getting rid of me.

Julie: No problem. We all thought you deserved to be here for another three days.

S'Krivva: I think we should form a three person alliance. Us three to the end.

Julie: Sounds good

Fafnir: Yeah

S'Krivva: We go after Mach-Na next.

**S'Krivva: I am a threat. I managed to get Jollring out and now Skaleel. My tribe maybe gone but as long as I am still in the game I will never quit!**

*Geel starts the fire*

Day 31

*Geel and Tar-Meena are out trying to catch fish as Mach-Na is back at camp*

**Mach-Na's Confession: I know that I could be next so I decided to be charming and share some of my jokes. I think they really like them.**

Mach-Na: What did the Nord say to the teacher?

Julie: *sighing* What?

Mach-Na: Where is the nearest bar? *Mach-Na laughs*

**Julie's Confession: Mach-Na all of a sudden decided to come out and tell the most racist jokes I have ever heard. Dummer, Nords, High Elves, Wood Elves, Redguard. You name it she has an offensive joke about them. She is one of the most ignorant Argonian I have ever met.**

*Julie takes Mach-Na off to the side*

Julie: Listen you are being a little offensive

Mach-Na: Those jokes are not offensive.

Julie: Yes they are. Calling Nords drunk. Dummer retards. And Imperials a bunch of sissy babies. I had it.

Mach-Na: You have no sense of humor.

Julie: And you have no sensitivity!

Mach-Na: I am more sensitive than you will ever be. I like everyone but Dummer…

Julie: You are a freaking racist.

Mach-Na: And you are just some bitch!

**S'Krivva's Confession: Seeing Julie and Mach-Na fight was blessing to my ears. If this conflict keeps up I will find myself safe for another three days. I just hope Julie and Fafnir come to my side to vote off Mach-Na**

*Julie storms back into camp*

Julie: I have had it with Mach-Na!

Tar-Meena: *Holding some fish* What did she do?

Julie: She told some racist jokes and got offended when I told her that I felt offended

**Tar-Meena's Confession: Well Mach-Na is using her mouth to paint a huge target on her head again. She is very annoying but at the same time me and Geel need her for numbers. She is also the best choice to bring to the end because nobody likes her.**

Reward Challenge Day 32

*Six catapaults were lines up as six targets were seen the distance on the ground each having a name of one of the current survivors*

Host: Welcome survivors. Today's challenge will test your aim. Behind me are six catapults. Your job is to fire one at a time to six targets with your names on them. If one of the targets is broken the person whose name is on the target is out. Last one left wins reward. Your reward is a helicopter ride followed by a local feast. Let us draw for spots and head out.

Host: Up first is S'Krivva

*She carefully aims the catapult and fires the rock comes close to Mach-Na's target*

Host: Close one but not a hit. Mach-Na is up next.

*Mach-Na aims and fires hitting Julie's target*

Host: Julie is out of the game. Unable to fire.

Mach-Na: Yes!

Julie: Just wait you will get yours.

Host: Geel is up

*Geel fires almost hitting Fafnir's*

Host: Geel misses. Tar-Meena is up.

*Tar-Meena fires the rock bounces off the ground and lands on Tar-Meena's target*

Host: Tar-Meena knocks herself out of the game!

Tar-Meena: Aww. That stinks.

Host: Fafnir is up.

*Fafnir fires and barely misses Mach-Na*

Host: Very close. S'Krivva is back up

*S'Krivva aims and fire hitting Mach-Na's target*

Host: Mach-Na is out

Mach-Na: What!?

Host: Geel is up.

*Geel fires and misses. Fafnir comes up fires and knocks S'Krivva out*

S'Krivva: I did my damage.

Host: S'Krivva is out. Geel is up.

*Geel fires and misses. Fafnir comes up and fire. He hits Geel's target*

Host: Fafnir wins immunity!

Fafnir: Yes!

Host: Fafnir you can choose one person to go with you on the trip.

Fafnir: Julie

Julie: Yay!

Host: Your chopper awaits

*Julie and Fafnir enter the chopper*

Day 32 Reward

*The fly over the islands*

Fafnir: Wow

*Julie is holding onto her seat*

Julie: Oh my god. Oh my God!

**Julie's Confession: I have never even heard of a helicopter much less ride in one. It was pretty scary. I was gripping on my seat for dear life. I thought I was going to die in a painful death. **

Fafnir: Just calm down. It's going to be ok.

Julie: Please God don't crash.

**Fafnir: I was pretty scared. We were hundred's of feet up in the sky. But as an assassin I know how to stay calm in the scariest of situations. So I acted like that calm friend who knows what he is doing. **

*The chopper lands and Julie jumps out*

Julie: Land!

*Fafnir follows her out as natives greeted them*

Host: This is Eru he will show you to his village.

Eru: Come with me.

*They start walking as drum sounds were heard in the distance. They get to the village and a couple of dozen villagers come into greet them.*

Eru: Welcome to our village.

*The villagers gave Fafnir and Julie traditional drinks and set them down on some stumps*

**Julie's Confession: So we got to the village and they greeted us very kindly. There was dancing and their style was very different than the style I am use to seeing. It was wonderful to see new cultures. **

*The villagers are seen dancing and they signal for Julie and Fafnir to come and join*

**Julie's Confession Continued: Then they wanted me and Fafnir to join. Barely dance so I bet I looked like a fool. ***Julie is shown trying to dance.* **Fafnir I know is an assassin so he was very nimble compared to me.** *Fafnir is doing some flips* **After dancing they set a table I front of us and set down a whole cooked pig, vegetables, roasted coconut, fish, and many more.**

*The food was set up as Julie and Fafnir dig in*

Julie: Oh my god this is so good!

Fafnir: Wow, I forgot what this kind of food tasted like.

**Fafnir's Confession: During the feast me and Julie were slipping some of the food into our bags to bring back to the tribe. So we were half eating and half smuggling. **

*After the feast the chopper lands at the beach*

Eru: Thank you for coming to our village. We wish you the best of luck.

Julie Thank you! *She hugs Eru*

Fafnir: Thanks for the wonderful dancing and food *He shakes Eru's hand*

*They both get on the chopper and head back to their beach*

**Julie's Confession: This was a once in a lifetime experience. I will remember this moment forever. The second time I was in the chopper it was less scary. Now I can go back home and brag to everyone that I was in the air without using levitation. They will never believe me.**

Day 32

*The tribe was cooking some rice as Tar-Meena was stirring it*

Tar-Meena: Well we did our best in the challenge. They won fair and square.

S'Krivva: Yeah

Tar-Meena: who would you have brought if you won?

S'Krivva: Either you or Geel. Most likely you.

Tar-Meena: Really?

S'Krivva: Yeah really. Julie and Fafnir already enjoyed a reward. Mach-Na doesn't really deserve it.

Tar-Meena: You want Mach-Na out right?

S'Krivva: Yeah, she does not deserve to go any farther. She isn't very good at the challenges. She puts the least effort in camp and she is a racist.

Tar-Meena: I see what you mean. Well me and Geel have been thinking about getting rid of her.

S'Krivva: Please do. If she gets voted out I will be happy.

**Tar-Meena's Confession: Mach-Na seems like the next target. She is my choice to be in the final 2 with me. But right now I am debating rather to get a sure shot at a million dollars or keep my word. It is very conflicting. **

**S'Krivva's Confession: I am trying to get the Argonain alliance to vote out another of their own. So they will be down to two and Me, Julie and Fafnir can take out Tar-Meena and Geel. They both are the biggest threats right now. Geel is the strongest and has no enemies. Tar-Meena is very smart and also has no enemies. They are the two I do not want to take to the final 2. **

*The chopper sounds were heard as S'Krivva, Tar-Meena, and Geel run to the beach*

Geel: They are back. *Mach-Na is seen as she turns and walks away*

**Mach-Na's Confession: Those two humans are not worth my time. I have never gotten immunity or a reward. I deserve it over those two inferior humans.**

*Julie and Fafnir steps off the chopper. Julie was holding a bag*

Julie: We have food!

Geel: Wow thank you.

**Geel's Confession: Like S'Krivva and Snak. Julie and Fafnir brought back some of the food they received. It was cold but still the best meal I have had since before we began this game.**

Tar-Meena: Thank you

*They start eating the food*

S'Krivva: Yeah this is delicious.

**Julie's Confession: Everyone came to greet us except for Mach-Na. I'm not sure what she was doing but she was missing out on the food. According to the tribe she did not want to greet us.**

Geel: Is Mach-Na coming?

Tar-Meena: It was her choice not to come.

**Tar-Meena's Confession: We all figure that Julie and Fafnir would bring us food. But Mach-Na refused to come with us to see if they had food. Now that we found out they brought food. Mach-Na is going to be angry with us. **

Day 33

*S'Krivva is looking at the tree mail.*

S'Krivva: Oh crap looks like water.

**S'Krivva's Confession: I have to win this challenge. If not I may find myself going home. But I hate the water. Which puts me at a disadvantage here. **

Immunity challenge Day 33

*Six sliding puzzles as shown in the water*

Host: Come on in guys. Welcome to immunity. You job is to complete the sliding puzzle. To move the pieces you have to move them in the water. There is a platform by the puzzles which you can get a better view. The winner is guaranteed a one in five shot for a 100k of gold. Let's get to your puzzles and let's start.

*Everyone gets to their puzzles*

Host: For immunity survivors ready…go!

*All six dive into the water and start sliding their puzzle to together*

Host: Everyone seems to have an idea. Whether is works it will take some time to see.

*Time passes as Julie's, S'Krivva's, and Tar-Meena's puzzles look slightly complete*

Host: Mach-Na's puzzles looks even worse. Geel is having some trouble. Julie is near completion.

*Julie comes out of the water and looks at the puzzle*

Julie: Almost have it!

Host: Julie has an idea now.

*Julie dives in as more times passes. An hour has gone by since the challenge started*

Host: Julie is just about done.

*Julie slides the last piece into place*

Host: Julie wins immunity!

Julie: Yes!

*Everyone goes to the beach. Mach-Na looks winded*

Host: Julie you are safe from tribal council. Everyone else. One of you is going home. See you tonight.

Day 33 Demigod tribe

*The tribe walks in. Julie is seen very happy.*

Tar-Meena: Good job Julie.

Julie: Thanks

**Julie's Confession: I love winning immunity. I never thought I could win one. I am not very athletic. I thought I would fight the entire 39 days compared to the other 15 people here. But I know now that anyone can win if they put their hearts into it**.

*S'Krivva approaches Julie*

S'Krivva: So are you on my side tonight?

Julie: I am not sure

S'Krivva: I know that once I am gone the three Argonians will vote you out.

Julie: I think they might vote Mach-Na out.

**S'Krivva's Confession: I am very worried tonight that Julie and Fafnir will vote for me. I am trying to get them in the final 3 with me. But if I get voted out they sealed their own fate. Because the Argonian alliance has cracks in it but is not unbreakable. **

*Julie talks with Fafnir*

Julie: I am not sure who to vote for.

Fafnir: Me either.

Julie: We need to talk with Tar-Meena and Geel

**Julie's Confession: I feel no matter what I choose it will be wrong. If I go with S'Krivva she will be hard to beat in the final 2. If I go with the Argonians they might turn on me. It is all very confusing.**

*Julie talks with Geel and Tar-Meena*

Julie: Can I get your word if we vote out S'Krivva will Mach-Na be next?

Tar-Meena: I have to be honest with you. It is likely but not 100%. Sorry to tell you that. Julie: I understand. You are the most honest person on this tribe.

Tar-Meena: Choose with your heart. No matter what you pick I won't hold it against you.

Julie: Thanks, I will.

**Tar-Meena's Confession: I hate being dishonest. I am thinking about getting ride of Mach-Na in the near future but at the same time it might hurt my chances of winning. Five out of the six people here are the most deserving of the 100,000 gold. S'Krivva is the last of Goddess tribe.** *S'Krivva is talking with Geel* **Julie and Fafnir both are playing a very good social game. And Geel is strong and likeable. It is going to get tougher as the game goes on.**

*Mach-Na talks with Geel*

Mach-Na: Am I safe tonight?

Geel: I am not sure to be honest

Mach-Na: Why not?

Geel: Because I am not sure which way Julie and Fafnir is going. And to be honest no one likes you.

Mach-Na: Well I do not like them either.

Geel: The vote can go either way.

**Mach-Na's Confession: I am very worried that the cat and the humans will rise up against the Argonians. If it comes down to a tie I am a goner I never made fire and S'Krivva makes it on a daily basis. I just hope my tribe can stick together.**

Tribal Council

Host: Welcome. Everyone have a seat and take a look at the jury. Irroke, Snak, and Skaleel. *Snak and Irroke smiles as Skaleel looks angry*

*Everyone takes a seat*

Host: Mach-Na were you shocked at last tribal council?

Mach-Na: Yes I was. Skaleel was my friend and we were pretty close. I was told that she was safe and apparently I was lied too.

S'Krivva: That is how the game is played. No one is 100% honest.

Host: S'Krivva were you thrilled

S'Krivva: I am thrilled to make it past every tribal council actually. I am never safe unless I have immunity.

Host: Fafnir how was the reward?

Fafnir: Excellent. I never had that much food since before I came here. Me and Julie also smuggled some to camp.

Host: Tar-Meena what did you feel when the food was smuggled into camp?

Tar-Meena: I was thrilled. S'Krivva and Snak did the same. I feel the six of us are a good group.

Host: Any conflicts?

S'Krivva: Actually yes. Mach-Na is the only problem.

Mach-Na: What!?

S'Krivva: She is a racist who thinks everyone but Argonians are inferior.

Mach-Na: Well they are. Everyone else thinks Argonian's are inferior.

S'Krivva: I do not. I work with Argonians and they are just as capable as anyone.

Julie: Yeah

Tar-Meena: I am a high rank in the mages guild. If they thought we were inferior I would still be an apprentice.

Host: So you hate everyone because you think they all hate you?

Mach-Na: Yes exactly.

S'Krivva: I have to say that is very ignorant thinking. How can you tell what others are thinking.

Mach-Na: I see their actions around the city.

S'Krivva: Do you know 100% that they hate you

Mach-Na: They avoid…

S'Krivva: Do you know 100%? Yes or no!

Mach-Na: Not 100%

S'Krivva: Very ignorant of you then.

Mach-Na: I grew up in the swamps and rose to be a book seller!

S'Krivva: I was raised in the Bravil in a family that was dirt poor. My father was killed by bandits! My mom worked in a bar for 1 gold a day. Not enough to feed her 3 kids. My little brother starved to death! I kept the rest of my family alive by stealing! You don't know what it is like to really survive. You were born in a swamp to a well off family. How dare you give me your pathetic sob story when others struggled even more than you!

Host: Wow that was brutal. It is time to vote. Julie you want to keep immunity?

Julie: Yes

Host: Mach-Na you are up first.

*Mach-Na votes*

*S'Krivva*

Mach-Na: This is what I think of your life. Whaa whaa whaa. Oh well. Too bad you did not starve to death. Goodbye thief.

*Geel votes*

*Tar-Meena votes*

*Julie votes*

*Fafnir votes*

*S'Krivva votes*

*Mach-Na*

S'Krivva: I hope you learn to like other races because people like you are a cancer to this world.

Host: Let me count the votes *Grabs the urn* Person voted out will leave the area immediately.

First vote

S'Krivva

Second vote

Mach-Na

Third vote

S'Krivva

2 votes S'Krivva 1 vote Mach-Na

Fourth vote

S'Krivva

*Irroke holds Snak's hands*

Eleventh person voted out of Survivor

S'Krivva

S'Krivva bring me your torch. S'Krivva the tribe has spoken. *snuffs torch*

S'Krivva: Good luck

Host: It was an emotional tribal council. Three immunity challenges left. See you in three days.

**S'Krivva's Final Confession: I lasted longer than I thought. I am the last of my tribe and I eliminated two of Demigod's players. I learned a lot about myself here and I enjoyed the game. Sixth place isn't bad. Good luck to everyone but Mach-Na **

Next time on Survivor: Only two episodes left as Julie and Fafnir scramble against the Argonians alliance.

Julie: I made a mistake and now I think I am a goner.

Author's Notes: Two episodes plus the reunion are left. You can still vote for your favorite survivor.


	12. Chapter 12

Survivor Oblivion Chapter 12

Last time on Survivor. S'Krivva tried to take out Mach-Na who was getting on everyone's nerves. Fafnir won a helicopter trip with Julie. Julie won immunity. Before tribal council S'Krivva and Mach-Na both scrambled. During tribal council S'Krivva lost her cool with Mach-Na but it wasn't enough as the tribe voted out the last of the Goddess tribe.

Night 33

*The tribe is sitting around the fire*

Geel: I miss S'Krivva

Tar-Meena: Me too

**Tar-Meena's Confession: The only reason me and Geel voted for S'Krivva is because she is a bigger threat than Mach-Na and that she tried to ally herself with Julie and Fafnir to against us. Other than that I hated to lose her. I wish she started on Demigod tribe instead of Goddess tribe. She would have been a good ally. Now the Argonian alliance has three people to the other alliance's two. **

*Fafnir and Julie goes into the Shelter*

Julie: I think we should have voted with S'Krivva

Fafnir: Me too. We made a huge mistake.

**Fafnir's Confession: Me and Julie decided to vote out S'Krivva. We come back to camp and realized that we made a huge mistake. We basically handed the 100k of gold to Geel or Tar-Meena. Mach-Na has no chance but Geel has been a great guy and Tar-Meena has been too. **

Day 34

*Fafnir awakes and heads out to fish*

**Fafnir's Confession: I know Geel and Tar-Meena are the two that does most of the fishing but this morning I wanted to try and fish for once. I never needed to fish since my job gives me the cash so I can buy the food. **

*He goes over to a small cliff looking over the ocean and casts out. He gets a bite and tries to reel it in. Taking a couple of steps back he trips and falls backwards letting go of the pole which falls into the ocean.*

Fafnir: Oh *beep*. They are going to kill me.

*Fafnir walks back into camp as Geel looks for the pole*

Geel: Has anyone seen the pole?

Fafnir: I lost it

Geel: You lost it?

Fafnir: I tripped and it fell into the water

Geel: *Beep*. God damn it! *he kicks over the pot and storms off*

**Geel's Confession: I admit I lost control of my anger. It is day 34. I have had no good sleep in a month, barely any food, and tons of hard labor work. If someone hasn't lost their cool by that time I would be amazed. **

*Fafnir buries his hands into his head*

Fafnir: I feel like and idiot.

*Mach-Na walks by*

Mach-Na: Because you are

**Julie's Confession: I still can't believe Mach-Na has gotten this far. She has done nothing to get this far. She barely works, she is horrible at the challenges, and everyone hates her. I know she will make to the final two though. If anyone wins the challenge in the final 3 it would be stupid not to take her. Mach-Na is a goat of this game.**

*Tar-Meena walks over to Mach-Na after she overheard her snide comment*

Tar-Meena: Listen Mach-Na can you stop with your insults and rude comment?

Mach-Na: Why? Us Argonians showed how superior we are.

Tar-Meena: We are not superior nor are we inferior. Every tribal council we almost vote you out because you are racist and you are offensive.

Mach-Na: It is how I am. You can not change that.

Tar-Meena: But I can vote you out.

*Mach-Na is speechless*

Tar-Meena: Just shut up or you will find yourself going home.

**Tar-Meena's Confession: I am so sick of Mach-Na. I know she is my ticket to a million dollars but she makes conflicts within the tribe. Out of everyone I have met in this game she is the only one I do not want to see ever again.**

Day 35

*Geel was out by where Fafnir was the day before searching the rocks for the lost fishing pole*

**Geel's Confession: Yesterday Fafnir lost the fishing pole. Last night I was wondering if the pole got caught on a rock. Hopefully it did. **

*He climbs down*

Geel: Ok I got to be careful.

*He gets down to the bottom of the small cliff and looks around.*

**Geel's Confession continued: Well after about fifteen minutes I spotted the pole. **

Geel: Yes! I got it! Yeah!

*He grabs the pole and casts it out knowing it still worked*

**Geel's Confession Continued: It was beat up but it still worked. We still have the spear so we aren't really deprived of fish but still the fishing pole gave us most of our fish out here. I am so glad I found it.**

*Geel goes back to camp*

Geel: I found the fishing pole…again

Julie: Wow, great job Geel.

Tar-Meena: Where was it?

Geel: It was caught in the rocks by that small cliff

Tar-Meena: You climbed down it?

Geel: Yeah

**Fafnir's Confession: Apparently Geel found the pole I lost. He is fraud. Seriously I know the Blackwood Company guys. Heartless, manipulative, fakes. I don't trust Geel or his act. He might act like such a good guy but inside he is scum. I held off talking trash about him because I wanted to observe him. When he yelled at me yesterday it showed his true colors.**

Fafnir: I was thinking we should get rid of Geel next

Julie: Geel?

Fafnir: Yeah, he's a bigger threat than Mach-Na. He is good at the physical challenges and he is hard to beat at the final 2.

**Julie's Confession: I am not sure why Fafnir wants to go after Geel. I can not stand Mach-Na. Maybe Fafnir is angry because Geel found the pole that he lost.**

Reward Challenge Day 35

*A bunch of weapons are shown as well as targets*

Host: Welcome survivors. In today's challenge we will be using multiple weapons. In the first round we will be using blow darks, second round sling shots, third round spears, and the last round sniper rifle. Each round the person in last gets eliminated. Wanna know your reward.

Survivors: Yes!

Host: This is the last reward challenge so we will be doing something special. The person who wins gets to go scuba diving with one of their friends or family.

Geel: Wow!

Host: Come on out guys!

*Five people come out*

Host: Mach-Na here is your cousin Swims-With-Tail.

*An older Argonian female waves*

Mach-Na: Oh my God!

Host: Geel here is your partner from when you were at black marsh. Rassh

*An athletic Male Khajitt waves*

Geel: Hey!

Host: Tar-Meena here is your best friend Jeanne

*A human cheers*

Tar-Meena: Hello Jeanne!

Host: Fafnir here is your brother Erik

Fafnir: Erik!

Host: And Julie here is your husband Fer

Julie: Hello honey!

Fer: Hello dear

Host: After you scuba dive you get to have a feast. Ok let's get to the first round.

*Everyone grabs a blow dart*

Host: Ok you guys have five shots. On the target are 1 point, 2 point, and 3 point targets. Mach-Na you are up first.

*Mach-Na fires and hits the two points, she fires again and misses, she fires again hitting the three pointers and another three pointer. Her last shot missed.*

Host: Mach-Na has 8 points.

Mach-Na: Argonians are the best at this weapon.

Host: Geel your turn.

*Geel fires his five shots and gets 7 points*

Host: Geel you are in last place with 7. Still a pretty good score. Tar-Meena your turn.

*Tar-Meena fires but does poorly only getting two points*

Host: Tar-Meena you have two points.

*Julie goes up and fires getting 9 points*

Host: Julie is safe. Fafnir you are last.

*Fafnir comes up and fires getting 11 points*

Host: Tar-Meena I am sorry you are eliminated. Say goodbye to your friend.

*Tar-Meena waves to Jeanne*

Tar-Meena: Sorry Jeanne

Jeanne: It's ok. You did your best!

*Jeanne walks away*

Host: Second round. Sling shots. Mach-Na you are up first. You have 10 shots.

*Mach-Na fires her shots but only hits 3 targets*

Host: Three is the score to beat. Your turn Geel.

*Geel fires and hits four target*

Geel: That was close.

Host: Geel you are safe. Julie you are up.

*Julie fires and hits six of the targets*

Host: Julie you are safe. Fafnir you have to beat three to be safe.

*Fafnir fires and hits seven targets*

Host: Mach-Na you are eliminated say goodbye to your cousin.

Mach-Na: Goodbye Swims

Swims: Goodbye

*Swim waves and walks away*

Host: Third round. Spears. The spear least closest to the target gets eliminated. Geel you are up.

*Geel throws as his spear bounces off the target*

Host: Close. Julie you are up.

*Julie throws and her spear goes way short*

Host: Julie if Fafnir throws worse than you. You will be safe.

*Fafnir throws and hits the center of the target*

Host: Fafnir does even better. Julie you are out say goodbye to your husband.

Julie: Goodbye honey I love you!

Fer: I love you too *Fer walks away*

Host: Last round. Sniper rifle. There are 20 targets first person to 11 wins.

*They both get into position*

Host: Go!

*They both fire over and over again. Both struggle at first but Fafnir catches on and easily takes out 11 target*

Host: Fafnir wins reward!

Fafnir: Yes!

Host: Geel say goodbye to your friend.

Geel: Goodbye

*Rassh waves and leaves*

Host: Fafnir. Erik head out to your reward.

Fafnir: Thank you.

Day 35 Reward

*Fafnir and Erik dives into the ocean*

**Fafnir's Confession: I have seen the ocean hundred's of times but I have never really been in it. To see what is under it really is a once in a lifetime event. It is so beautiful.**

*****Fafnir and Erik explore the ocean looking at fish. They come up to the beach to see a feast of various meats laid out*

Fafnir: Wow this is great.

Erik: Yeah it is.

**Erik's Confession: I haven't seen my brother in three years. We live in different parts of the world so it is hard to see each other. He's ten years older than me but he looks younger even when he looks starved, tired, and dirty.**

Fafnir: Do you know what the best part of this feast is?

Erik: What?

Fafnir: I have a better chance at immunity tomorrow.

Erik: Great. When you win the gold donate some to me.

Fafnir: *laughing* Yeah I will.

**Fafnir's Confession: The best part of this reward is that I beat Geel one on one. He hasn't had much luck in the challenges so hopefully I can keep winning these challenges. I have food in me and I am ready for it!**

Day 35 Demigod Tribe

*Tar-Meena approaches Julie*

Tar-Meena: I want your opinion.

Julie: Yes?

Tar-Meena: Would you be willing to vote out Fafnir?

Julie: No, why?

Tar-Meena: Just wondering

Julie: Are you willing to vote out Mach-Na?

Tar-Meena: Yes.

Julie: Why are you protecting her then

Tar-Meena: Think about it all of us could beat her in the final 2. Only Skaleel would ever vote for her.

Julie: You do have a point but I am concerned about the Argonian alliance.

Tar-Meena: We have an alliance but it is a loose alliance.

Julie: Well since you are honest with me I'll be honest with you. Fafnir wants to vote out Geel.

Tar-Meena: Geel?

Julie: I think Fafnir is a little angry at him.

**Tar-Meena's Confession: I had no idea Fafnir was going for Geel. I heard he was a little angry at Geel but not enough to vote him out. If they were going for Mach-Na I would consider voting Mach-Na out and have a worthy final 4 now I am not so sure. I am thinking of voting out Fafnir then Mach-Na and keeping Julie around since she is easy to get along with. **

**Julie's Confession: I made a huge mistake not going with S'Krivva now I think I am going to pay for it. This game is so confusing. None of us are really safe unless you have immunity now.**

*Fafnir comes back*

Julie: Hey Fafnir!

Fafnir: Hey Julie!

Julie: You bring any food.

Fafnir: No sorry.

Julie: It's ok.

**Fafnir's Confession: I did not want to bring any food back because it would help me next immunity to keep these four weaker. So I told a lie.**

Fafnir: There wasn't as much food as I hoped. Me and Erik ate all of it. It was about two servings of food.

Tar-Meena: Well at least you had your fill. Better to eat it all then have it go to waste.

Geel: So how was the reward?

Fafnir: Very good. I would have been happy just to be with my brother and scuba diving.

Geel: Great.

**Geel's Confession: I am a little worried next immunity that Fafnir might win. He maybe old but he is a threat. He is smart, athletic, and agile. I just hope he doesn't get immunity.**

Immunity Challenge Day 36

*A course with multiple sections are seen as the survivors walk in*

Host: Welcome survivors. In this challenges there are three sections. You must complete all three. The first section is you need to hit three targets with your sling shot when you break all three a bag will drop take the bag and head to the second station which is a maze. Once you exit take the bag and dump it out. Inside there is a puzzle. Complete the puzzle and you will be guaranteed a one in four shot at 100K. Get into your positions and lets get started.

*Everyone gets into their positions*

Host: Survivors ready...go!

*Everyone runs and grabs their slingshots. They all start firing. Fafnir hits his targets and runs to the next station. Geel smashing his targets and runs after Fafnir with his bag*

Host: Geel and Fafnir moving onto the maze.

*Geel and Fafnir twist and turn through the maze as the other three struggle to hit their targets. Geel exits first and heads to his station. He dumps out the bag*

Host: Geel is at the last station. Tar-Meena is going to the maze. Julie and Mach-Na can't seem to break any targets.

Geel: Ok, let's see if I can do this.

*Geel starts assembling the puzzle as Fafnir runs in and dumps his bag out.*

Host: It's a race between Geel and Fafnir. Either one can win it.

*Geel completes his puzzle first*

Geel: I have it!

*The host looks it over*

Host: Geel wins immunity!

Geel: Yes!

Host: Geel you are safe from Tribal Council tonight. Everyone else see you at Tribal where one of you will be voted out.

Day 36 Demigod Tribe

*The tribe comes back to camp Fafnir is a little annoyed*

**Fafnir's Confession: The one challenge I thought Geel would be the worst at he wins. What the hell was that! I know he is terrible at puzzles and mazes and yet he beat me. I am the best at aiming, I was great in the mazes, and I am good at puzzles. This stinks now I have to figure out a new target.**

Fafnir: Great job Geel.

Geel: Thanks.

Fafnir: Now I guess this makes the vote a little easier.

Geel: What do you mean?

Fafnir: Well to be honest I was looking to vote you out.

Geel: Why is that?

Fafnir: *shrugging* A threat.

**Geel's Confession: Ok I know Fafnir was looking to take me down but he is admitting it now. I am 100% percent sure. Unfortunately for him he is a bigger threat. He has done better than all of us in the challenges. I think with that comment he just sealed his fate.**

*Tar-Meena talks with Julie*

Tar-Meena: So if you want to take out Mach-Na I am all for it.

Julie: Yeah.

Tar-Meena: What about Fafnir?

Julie: I think he might be on board.

Tar-Meena: Good. I was worried because he wanted to take out Geel.

Julie: I don't understand it.

**Tar-Meena's Confession: I am not sure who to vote out. There is Fafnir who suddenly has this anger towards Geel or Mach-Na. I will have to talk with Geel to see what he thinks.**

*Tar-Meena walks off with Geel*

Tar-Meena: So what is the plan for Tribal Council?

Geel: I wanna vote Fafnir off.

Tar-Meena: I was leaning more towards Mach-Na.

Geel: Well I was seeing about voting her off next. But Fafnir is too big of a threat to keep around.

*Julie talks to Fafnir*

Julie: So Mach-Na tonight?

Fafnir: Tar-Meena actually

Julie: What? Why her?

Fafnir: Tar-Meena is the next biggest threat in this game.

**Julie's Confession: Now Fafnir wants to take out Tar-Meena. I am beginning to question his loyalty to me. I fear he might take Mach-Na to the final two now. I see him talking a little more to Mach-Na so there might be an alliance between them. **

*The tribe grabs their torches and heads on out to tribal council*

**Mach-Na's Confession: I fear I might be going but with all the talk that is going on I might stay since I am turning from a big target to a necessity. It is kind of nice having everyone to rely on the Argonian. **

Tribal Council.

Host: Come and sit down. Take a look at the jury. Irroke, Snak, Skaleel, and S'Krivva. S'Krivva comes in all clean and wearing a nice dress. Ok so Fafnir how was the reward?

Fafnir: The reward was good. Being away from home for 36 days can really take a toll on your mentally. Seeing my brother lifted my spirits.

Host: Is anyone jealous? *Everyone raises their hands*

Mach-Na: I am. I deserved that reward more than him. He won the last reward. I have yet to win anything.

Host: You need to win challenges.

Mach-Na: I tried but sometimes I wish everyone would throw a challenge for me.

Host: They can't just throw a challenge for you. Julie now that only Demigod is left do you think you are in trouble.

Julie: I think I might be safe this tribal council but in this game you are not 100% safe unless you have immunity.

Host: So Tar-Meena how tough is this Tribal Council going to be.

Tar-Meena: Tougher than the last one. And the last one I kind of regretted voting out S'Krivva.

Host: Geel how is camp life?

Geel: Pretty good. Fafnir lost the fishing pole and…

Fafnir: It was an accident.

Geel: I was going to say that I found it.

Fafnir: Well it sounded like an attack on me.

Geel: I wasn't trying to attack you. You did nothing wrong.

Fafnir: Well you yelled at me.

Geel: I was frustrated. I am sorry if I yelled. Even if the pole was lost forever I know it was an accident.

Host: Fafnir, what is going on between you and Geel.

Fafnir: I am going to be honest. Geel is a fake. He is from the Blackwoods Company. The same Company that was involved in that scandal with the Hist Tree and the murders.

Geel: I was involved in another base. I was there for two days and requested to be transferred after learning about it.

Fafnir: Bull*beep*

Geel: If you want to use my profession against me I can tell everyone that you killed that innocent kid in the Imperial City.

Fafnir: I…

Geel: I know about the kid because I was hired to protect her and knew a guy with your name was going to go after that kid. I thought Assassins did not go after kids.

Fafnir: It was a contract.

Geel: I did not judge you based on your profession so don't judge me on mine!

Host: I guess it is time to vote. Mach-Na you are up first.

*Mach-Na votes*

*Geel votes*

*Fafnir*

Geel: I don't know why you hate me. I don't hate you. And I don't want to take anything personal. Good luck.

*Tar-Meena votes*

*Fafnir votes*

*Tar-Meena*

Fafnir: This was suppose to be Geel but you will do.

*Julie votes*

*vote hidden*

Julie: I don't think I can trust you.

Host: Ok let me read the votes. *gets the urn* Person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. First vote

Fafnir

Second vote

Tar-Meena

Third vote

Fafnir

Twelfth person voted out of Survivor

Fafnir

Fafnir hand me your torch. *Fafnir walks over with his torch* Fafnir the tribe has spoken. *Snuffs torch as Fafnir leaves*

Well there is only three days left, two immunities, and three tribal councils. Good luck.

Fafnir's Final Confession: Well I wasn't expecting Julie to backstab me but I kind of lost it. I don't blame her. Julie I hope you win. Geel I hope you lose. Good luck.

Next Time on Survivor

The final episode. Will the Argonian alliance stay together or will Julie split it apart.

Sneak Peak at Survivor Oblivion Season 2 Australia

16 new Contestants compete in the Australian Outback.

Isa: I am a priestess so I have much respect. Hopefully I can earn the respect of others here.

People ranging from a former Arena Champion, to a necromancer, to a priestess.

Jean-Pierre: As a former Arena Champion people will look up to me as a leader but at the same time will see me as a threat.

Also there will be exile island and a hidden immunity idol.


	13. Chapter 13

Survivor Oblivion Episode 13

Last time on Survivor. Julie had regrets about voting out S'Krivva. Fafnir won reward for the second time in a row and won a scuba diving trip with his brother Erik. Fafnir also lost the fishing equipment making Geel angry. Geel later found the equipment but brought out some unknown anger in Fafnir. Geel won immunity and the entire tribe including Julie voted out Fafnir.

Four are left.

The Strong Guy Geel.

**Geel's Confession: I helped propel this tribe to win and I am a likeable guy. Hopefully the other three will not see me as a threat. **

The Smart and Strategic Tar-Meena

**Tar-Meena's Confession: Some people maybe seeing me as under the radar since no one voted for me until last tribal council. Hopefully I can show them that I am more strategic and deserving of a 100 grand.**

The alchemist Julie

**Julie's Confession: At first glance I bet no one would have thought I would make it this far and win two challenges. I am really proud of myself being in the final four.**

And the Racist Mach-Na

**Mach-Na's Confession: I am in the driver's seat to win 100 grand. By surviving being the target at every tribal council I will get votes. **

Which one of these four will be crowned the sole survivor.

Night 36

*The tribe gets back to camp.*

Tar-Meena: Julie did you vote off Fafnir as well?

Julie: Yes I did.

Tar-Meena: thought you two were close?

Julie: I thought he was more of a liability since he went after you instead of Mach-Na

*Mach-Na looks up*

Mach-Na: Why are you going after me?

Julie: Isn't it obvious?

Mach-Na: No

Julie: You are the easiest to pick off.

Mach-Na: Then why am I still here.

Julie: Luck.

**Tar-Meena's confession: Last night I was pretty surprised that Julie voted out her ally. But I guess she did it because Fafnir was getting unpredictable. Now I feel kind of sorry for Julie. She is here without allies and Mach-Na is still in.**

*Mach-Na gets up and leaves*

Julie: I guess I am next then.

Tar-Meena: I guess so.

Julie: Listen if you are going to vote me out. Do not take Mach-Na to the final 2.

Tar-Meena: Why?

Julie: Because you will lose all respect from me.

**Julie's Confession: I know that I am a goner tomorrow. The question is how I will go out is up to me. I do not want Mach-Na in the final 2 so I gave Tar-Meena a dilemma. Take Mach-Na and lose respect or keep her respect and take Geel to the final 2 and maybe lose the 100 grand. **

Day 37

*Mach-Na is seen sitting on a cliff looking out into the ocean*

**Mach-Na's Confession: I have come a long way into this game. I wasn't the strongest, or the smartest. But I did have one thing on my side. Luck. I am in the Argonian alliance and I know I am guaranteed a trip to the final 2. There is no way for me to get voted out. I am valuable player now. Everyone wants me. It is time to sit back and relax.**

*Julie and Geel are back cooking the rice. There is only a little left*

Julie: We do not have much rice left.

Geel: I know.

Julie: I guess we can ration it.

Geel: Good idea. Half a cup a day sounds good?

Julie: Yes.

**Julie's Confession: It is day 37 and our rice situation is very concerning. We have only 2 cups of rice left at the most. Me and Geel decided to ration it. Tar-Meena we know would agree and I don't give a damn about Mach-Na's opinion.**

Tar-Meena: So the rice is low?

Geel: Yes it is.

Mac-Na: Why not just cook the rest?

Geel: Because we don't know if we can catch enough fish to feed us.

**Mach-Na's Confession: So they decided to ration the rice without my opinion. What jerks going behind my back. I am getting real tired of everyone.**

Immunity Challenge Day 37

*Four puzzle tables are shown*

Host: Welcome Survivors. Today's immunity challenge will test your memory. One each table are 9 pictures. You have a knife. I will call out the pictures. When I am done you need to stab them in order. Lets get to your positions and get started.

*Everyone gets into their positions*

Host: Ok first set of pictures. Shark, canoe, palm tree, crab. Go!

*They all starts stabbing the pictures. Mach-Na seems confident as Geel hesitates before making his selection*

Host: Ok lets see them. *He looks over Mach-Na's* Canoe, mouse, coconut did you stab at random you are out of the challenge.

Mach-Na: I don't really care.

Host: Ok Geel *Looks over Geel's* Shark, canoe, palm tree, island. No you are eliminated.

Geel: Dang.

Host* Ok Tar-Meena *Looks her selection over* You are good. Julie *Looks over Julie's* Julie you are safe. Next round. Island, Coconut, crab, mouse, canoe. Go!

*They both start stabbing*

Host: Ok let me look over your selction. *Looks over Tar-Meena's* Tar-Meena you are safe. *Looks over Julie's* Island, Coconut, mouse, crab, canoe. No not right. You mixed up crab and mouse. Tar-Meena wins immunity.

Tar-Meena: Yes!

Host: Tar-Meena you are immune next Tribal Council. For the rest of you one of you will be voted out. See you next tribal council.

Demigod Tribe Day 37

*The tribe comes back to camp*

Julie: That was a quick challenge.

Geel: I think it took us longer to get back here than doing the challenge.

**Julie's Confession: Tonight it is either going to be me or Mach-Na. I wish I won immunity. I was so close. I mixed up two of the pictures. Hopefully I can get past this one. If I don't I had a good run. Being in the final four is a great honor. My only regret is not siding with the Goddess Tribe. **

Geel: Well I heard that you wanted Mach-Na out in the final 3.

Julie: Final four if possible.

Geel: I will think about it.

Julie: Please do.

**Geel's Confession: I know Julie is pretty desperate. She should be since she doesn't have any allies. However I do want to take Mach-Na to the final 2 with me. I rather face Mach-Na than Tar-Meena. **

*The tribe gets their torches and heads out to tribal council.*

Tribal Council.

Host: Welcome. Everyone have a seat and take a look at the jury. Irroke, Snak, Skaleel, S'Krivva, and Fafnir. *Fafnir shaved his beard and looks neater*

Host: Ok so Julie I bet it was shocking that you voted for Fafnir.

Julie: Well we had a plan which Tar-Meena and Geel would follow but he turned and wanted to take out those two which we did not have the numbers for.

Host: Geel do you feel vulnerable at all?

Geel: Well all of us but Tar-Meena packed our stuff. I feel pretty safe but this game has gotten really confusing lately so any of us could be voted out.

Host: Tar-Meena is it better to bring someone with you who is deserving or someone who is undeserving but easy to beat in the final 2.

Tar-Meena: Right now it is really hard to say. Choosing money over friendship because when you vote there is chance of losing a friend.

Host: Mach-Na you ruffled a lot of feathers in this game. Do you think you have a chance.

Mach-Na: Of course I do. *S'Krivva laughs knowing that Mach-Na has no chance* My chance of winning is over when I am voted out.

Host: Julie how has friendship changed this game.

Julie: If it wasn't for friendship I would not be here. Geel and Tar-Meena are my friends and will always be after this game is over. Unless they make the wrong choice.

Host: Which is what?

Julie: Bring someone undeserving to the final 2.

Host: Which out of the three would you bring?

Julie: I would say Geel.

Host: Why is that?

Julie: I would not want to put up with Mach-Na and Tar-Meena I know is hard to beat. Plus I get along better with Geel.

Host: Mach-Na who would you bring into the final 2?

Mach-Na: Tar-Meena actually I feel that she would be easier to beat in the final 2.

Host: Would you have any chance against her?

Mach-Na: 30% chance of me winning. I feel confident really. *Jury shake their heads no and laugh*

Host: It is time to vote. Mach-Na you are up first.

*Mach-Na goes over and votes*

*Julie*

Mach-Na: The Argonians are the superior beings in this game. Goodbye.

*Tar-Meena votes*

*Geel votes*

*Julie votes*

*Mach-Na*

Julie: I really hope you don't make it to the final 2. The only reason you are still in this game is because we managed to beat Goddess tribe five out of the six times.

Host: Ok let me get the votes *Grabs the urn* Person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. First vote

Julie

Second vote

Mach-Na

Third vote

Julie

Thirteenth person voted out of survivor

Julie.

Julie bring me your torch *Julie walks up with her torch* Julie the tribe has spoken *Snuffs torch and Julie leaves* 1 more immunity and two tribal councils left. See you tomorrow.

**Julie's Final Confession: Well I fought hard but I came up short. Still I thought I would never make it to the final four. I felt I have learned a lot about myself and there are no hard feelings towards Geel and Tar-Meena. Good luck you two. **

Day 38 Morning

*The host comes in*

Host: Wake up, you three have a long day ahead of you.

Tar-Meena: Ok I am up uhh.

Host: I want to you all to meet me at this island *take out a map and points to an island* In two hours. *The host leaves* A the tribe gets ready.

**Tar-Meena's Confession: So the host comes over ad he wakes us up. He wants us to go to this island. I am guessing that is where the final challenge is. I am ready. I know the last one is an endurance challenge and Geel is favored. **

*The three paddled out to the island where the host met them*

Host: Welcome *points to a hill* Over that hill are the thirteen people voted out. You will pay respect to each of them. After that you will compete in the final challenge.

*The three starts going up the hill and stops at the torch of Nilphas*

Tar-Meena: I really wish I had gotten to know him.

Geel: Me too

Nilphas's Voice Over: My time on this island was short but enjoyable. If I had a second chance to compete I would do it in a heart beat.

*They get to Termanwe's torch*

Geel: I heard S'Krivva telling me how much of a bitch she was.

Termanwe's Voice over: The six days I was on the island was hell. I don't need to money and I don't need friends.

*They get to Ferul's torch*

Mach-Na: Glad he's gone

Geel: He meant well.

Tar-Meena I think he just need to do better socially.

Ferul's Voice Over: The Gods did not protect me I guess they could not change other's minds. I really need to learn how to play a social game since that was my main problem on the island.

*They get to Engorm's torch*

Tar-Meena: Another person I wished to got to know.

Engorm's Voice over: I wish I could have stayed on the island but for the twelve days I was there it was pretty fun. But I guess I was too weak in the challenges.

*They get to Rose's torch*

Tar-Meena: The only person who managed to win immunity against us.

Geel: Great girl.

Rose's Voice Over: I have the honor of claiming Goddess tribe's only immunity win. It was a big honor which I will cherish for the rest of my life.

*They get to Scurvy's Torch*

Geel: The pirate guy. Strong but did not do so well. He was a good rival though.

Scurvy's Voice Over: Yarr this be a game I would recommend to anyone. Yarr even though I was forced to walk the plank I still do not regret signing up. Yarr.

*They get to Jollring's torch*

Geel: Good old Jollring.

Jollring's Voice over: I was a victim of S'Krivva's cunning. I didn't take it personally I would have done the same.

*They get to Irroke's Torch*

Tar-Meena: He was intelligent despite being a barbarian.

Geel: A good father too.

Irroke's Voice Over: I did the best I could without acting like a scumbag. I am proud of myself and hope my children will be proud as well.

*They get to Snak's Torch*

Tar-Meena: Good old Snak.

Snak's Voice Over: If there was more food I would have a better time. Overall it was fun except for the loses.

*They get to Skaleel's torch*

Mach-Na: My best friend on the island

Skaleel's voice over: It really was a good blindside I am pretty glad this tribe has a mind of their own.

*They get to S'Krivva's torch*

Geel: One of the smartest players here.

Tar-Meena: Yeah

S'Krivva's Voice Over: I did not give up. I used so many tricks and I got sixth place after what I thought I was going to get 9th or 8th place in this game.

*They get to Fafnir's torch*

Geel: I can never understand why he hates me.

Fafnir's voice over: I had a good time. I made some mistakes and some bad choices. I guess I got betrayed by Julie because I lost my cool.

*They get to Julie's torch*

Tar-Meena: She was stronger than she looked

Julie's Voice over: I loved every minute of this game. The people, the challenges, the survival. It was worth it.

*The walks down the hill towards the beach*

**Tar-Meena's Confession: Seeing the fallen really makes you think about how far you have gotten in this game and how out of 16 people I have managed to beat 13 worthy opponents in order to get here.**

**Geel's Confession: The fallen all deserve honor. They all played the game differently and they all hopefully got something from this game.**

**Mach-Na's Confession: All of those losers fell and now someone that they hate is ahead of them. Every one of them are inferior. **

Host: Welcome to your final challenge. This objective is easy. Over the water are three poles. You must balance on the poles. If you fall off you will be eliminated. Last one left wins immunity. Lets get to your spots.

*All three go to their spots*

Host: This challenge has started.

*Ten minutes have past as the three struggle*

Host: Some signs of struggle. Mach-Na how do you feel.

Mach-Na: I don't know why I am doing this. I am totally safe for tonight's tribal council.

*Mach-Na jumps in the water*

Host: Mach-Na is out after ten minutes.

*Mach-Na gets out of the water*

Mach-Na: Neither of them will vote for me.

Host: Are you sure.

Mach-Na: I am very sure.

Host: Only Tar-Meena and Geel are left. Geel what is hurting?

Geel: My legs and my back.

Host: Tar-Meena what is hurting?

Tar-Meena: My legs

*1 hour has gone by*

Host: Geel is really struggling. So is Tar-Meena

*Both are shaking*

Host: Either one can fall

*Several minutes have gone by but finally Geel falls in the water*

Hos: Tar-Meena wins immunity for the third time!

*Tar-Meena cheers and jumps in the water*

Tar-Meena: Good job Geel

Geel: You too.

Host: Tar-Meena you are immune next tribal council. You will have the choice on who to take to the final 2. See you there.

Demigod Camp Day 38

*The three got back to camp as it starts to rain*

**Tar-Meena's Confession: I won immunity again and now I have to choose between either Mach-Na or Geel. If I take Mach-Na I will be sure to win but I lose a lot of respect. If I take Geel I keep that respect but my chances of winning are 50-50. **

Geel: So who are you taking to the final 2?

Tar-Meena: I am not quite sure to be honest.

Geel: Who ever you choose I will not get angry about.

Tar-Meena: Good because it is between money and respect

Geel: Money can only get you so far. Respect is priceless.

**Geel's Confession: I am pretty nervous this tribal council. I may find myself going home but Tar-Meena seems to be in her own struggle on who to take to the final 2 so hopefully Mach-Na will finally be going home. **

Mach-Na: You are taking me right?

Tar-Meena: Maybe

Mach-Na: You better take me

Tar-Meena: Listen I don't like your threats. You have no power. You never had.

Mach-Na: I do have power.

Tar-Meena: You aren't the one making the decision. I am.

**Mach-Na's Confession: A am really sure Tar-Meena is going to vote out Geel. She would be stupid not to vote him out. She is wrong I have the power. The power to give her money.**

*The tribe heads out to tribal council*

**Tar-Meena's Confession: I have made my decision and hopefully it will not come back to bite me. This is the hardest choice I ever had to make in this game.**

Tribal Council

Host: Welcome survivors. Come in and take a seat. Tae a look at the Jury Julie voted out last night. So Mach-Na why did you willing jump off?

Mach-Na: Everyone knows that I am hated. And everyone would love to take me to the final 2. It makes more sense.

Host: Geel who would be going home if you have won?

Geel: Tar-Meena most likely. She is too big of a threat and could beat me compared to Mach-Na.

Host: Tar-Meena how difficult of a choice will this be?

Tar-Meena: Very, very hard. Geel is a huge theat compared to Mach-Na.

Host: Mach-Na why did not pack your stuff.

Mach-Na: Because I know Tar-Meena will make the right choice and keep me in.

Host: Geel how do you feel about the game you played.

Geel: I played it 100% to my ability. I found the fishing gear twice and did decent in the challenges. I feel I played it very well if it leads to me getting voted out than let is be so.

Host: Ok it is time to vote Tar-Meena you are up.

*Tar-Meena gets up and votes*

*Vote Hidden*

Tar-Meena: I feel that it is your time to go. Sorry.

Host: Let me read the vote *Grabs the urn and opens it* Fourteenth person voted out of survivor.

*opens the paper as it says Mach-Na*

Host: Mach-Na

Mach-Na: What? You idiot you were suppose to vote out Geel! Damnit!

Host: Mach-Na the tribe has spoken *snuffs he torch*

Mach-Na: *beep* You.

*The jury claps*

S'Krivva: Thank you!

Host: See you both tomorrow night for the last tribal council.

Demigod Tribe Day 39

*Geel and Tar-Meena are sitting by the fire burning the shelter*

Geel: Day 39. Last day

Tar-Meena: Yep congrats

Geel: You too

**Geel's Confession: I was so relived that Tar-Meena choose me to come along to the final 2. My chances at winning are as good as hers hopefully I will win. **

Geel: I found Mach-Na's bag

Tar-Meena: Burn it

*Geel throws it in the fire*

Geel: She is going to be pissed. What about Skaleel's bag?

Tar-Meena: Lets take it back.

**Tar-Meena's Confesson: Today we are burning down the camp. We spent our last night here. I am pretty nervous. I face off against the jury. It won't be too brutal hopefully. My plan is to tell them that I am more strategic than Geel. Geel has the role of the provider but he really did not do much with strategy. **

*Tar-Meena and Geel gather their things ands head out to tribal council*

**Geel's Confession: I am really nervous. I am predicting a 4 to 3 split. Anyone can win this game. We all just have to answer the questions correctly. **

Tribal Council

Host: Welcome to the last tribal council. Your just is coming in. Irroke, Snak, Skaleel, S'Krivva, Fafnir, Julie, and Mach-Na. *The Jury takes a seat.*

Host: Ok, Geel and Tar-Meena you can say your opening statements. Geel you are up first.

Geel: Ok, I have to say that I played this game to the best of my ability. I managed to help my tribe beat goddess tribe a lot. I also caught the most fish and found the lost fishing gear twice. So vote for who you want to win. Hopefully it will be me.

Tar-Meena: Unlike Geel I played a roe strategic game while being as honest as I could to you all. Sorry for the blindsides on a couple of you. But Geel would not make a move without me approving. So I am not trying to trash Geel as he also played a good game.

Host: Ok we will have the Jury now ask you questions. Irroke you are up first.

Irroke: Congratulations you two for getting to the final 2. My question is who in the jury played the best game and yet got voted out? Geel than Tar-Meena.

Geel: I thin S'Krivva played the best game out of all of us. She came in with a tribe outnumbered 3 to 7 and ended up in the final 6 and we voted her out mainly on her threat status because she was good at the challenges and managed to eliminate Jollring and Skaleel.

Tar-Meena: S'Krivva by a landslide. Others are up there but like Geel said she was a huge threat and if she started on Demigod tribe she could have easily won this game but she ended up on the wrong tribe and was pretty screwed.

Irroke: Thank you that is all I needed to hear.

Host: Snak your turn.

Snak: Ok let's see. Congrats you two for getting to the final two. Which person in this jury did you need the help most from to get into the final 2?

Geel: I am going to be honest. It was Mach-Na she gave me the numbers to get here. Without her I really would not be here.

Snak: That is honest.

Tar-Meena: Julie and Fafnir. If they switched I would not be here. They had a chance to take me, Geel, and Mach-Na out and they did not take it.

Snak: Ok thank you.

Host: Skaleel you are up next.

Skaleel: I am very angry right now I know Geel you came up with the accusation that I stole the fishing gear. I did not steal it. And Tar-Meena I do not like your honest ways. This is a game. Honesty does not win you games. So Geel why did you accuse me of stealing the fishing gear?

Geel: Because I found a piece of your shirt snagged on a branch where I found the gear AND I found a hook in your bag. You would have done the same if you were me.

Skaleel: Ok, Tar-Meena I did not like the way you played the game. You try to be honest but you backstabbed Jollring, me, and Skaleel. You are no better than the liars of the tribe. I have no questions for you.

Host: S'Krivva you are up.

S'Krivva: If I was in Demigod tribe how far would I have gone?

Geel: Final 2. You are cunning and one of the best players in the game there is no way we could have beaten you.

S'Krivva: Tar-Meena same question.

Tar-Meena: 50-50 for you getting in the final two. I think around the final 5 we would have tried to get you out because of your threat status.

S'Krivva: Thank you.

Host: Fafnir you are up.

Fafnir: There is only one person who deserves to be the winner. Tar-Meena. Geel you have done nothing strategically you just played a good social game and did well as a provider. Tar-Meena played a good social game but also made the decisions of the tribe. That is all.

Host: Julie your turn.

Julie: Ok I think you two deserve to be in the final two and you two have earned my respect for not taking Mach-Na with you to the final 2.

Host: Ok Mach-Na your turn.

Mach-Na: Ok why the hell did you vote me out Tar-Meena?

Tar-Meena: Because I don't like you. You are racist, lazy, self-absorbed, and intolerable. I rather lose the 100grand than take you to the final 2.

Mach-Na: No more questions.

Host: Ok you can all vote. Remember you are voting for who you want to win. Irroke you are first.

*Irroke votes*

*Snak votes*

*Skaleel votes*

*Geel*

Skaleel: I think your reasoning for voting me off was justified even though I never did steal the fishing gear.

*S'Krivva votes*

*Tar-Meena*

S'Krivva: You were more strategic than Geel was. You two are the best of your tribe though.

*Julie votes*

*Fafnir votes*

*Tar-Meena*

Fafnir: I would never vote for someone who is from the backwoods company.

*Mach-Na votes*

*Geel*

Mach-Na: You would never betray me if you won that challenge in the final 3. Hope you win.

Host: Ok, I'll take the Urn and see you both at the reunion where I will read the winner.

*The host walks away with the Urn*

Next Time: The winner will be announced and reunion. Plus a look at the next season of Survivor Oblivion.


	14. Chapter 14

Survivor Oblivion Reunion

*A big crowd as seen as all of the contestants were seated with Tar-Meena and Geel in a separate seating. The host walks in with the urn.*

Host: Ok now to get to what we all were waiting for. Remember you are looking for your name. First vote

Geel

*cheers*

Second vote

Tar-Meena

*More cheers*

Third vote

Tar-Meena

Fourth vote

Geel

Fifth vote

Geel

Sixth vote

Tar-Meena

One vote left and it is tied. The winner of Survivor Oblivion is…

Tar-Meena!

*cheers as Geel and Tar-Meena hug*

Host: So Tar-Meena how does it feel to win.

Tar-Meena: It felt great! I love it! My heart is racing.

Host: Geel how do you feel.

Geel: Some disappointment but it was a close game.

Host: Great.

*Everyone settles down*

Host: Ok so how soon did you and Geel form an alliance?

Tar-Meena: Day 1. We met and connected.

Host: Who came up with the Argonian alliance?

Tar-Meena: Mach-Na did. I did not want to be called that since Julie and Fafnir were actually in our alliance.

Host: Ok so in the first 3 days it was pretty chaotic since everyone has such diverse personalities. The ones that stood out were Scurvy, Termanwe, and Nil's in the first three days.

Host: Nilphas did you think your stay was too short?

Nilphas: Of course. I think I deserved to stay in it for at least six days. I mean I worked my butt off those three days and people voted me off.

Host: Before we continue I have the vote results for the most popular player in the game. Nilphas you came in 10th place. If you are in the final 3 you have a chance to win 10,000 gold. Ok Termanwe are you still a bitch?

Termanwe: I just came here because you offered me 1000 gold. *boos are heard*

Host: Good thing you came in 14th. Ferul you were well known for preaching about your gods, snoring, and the feud with Mach-Na.

Ferul: First time I heard about the snoring was on the island and I have asked my God to strike down Mach-Na…so far it hasn't happened. *Some laughs*

Host: You came in 13th place. Engorm how did you feel about your place in the tribe?

Engorm: Well I was disappointed that I did terrible in the challenges.

Host: That was it?

Engorm: I am not real interesting I know.

Host: You came in 9th place. Rose you won your tribe immunity and yet you were voted out. Any regrets on your tactics?

Rose: I kinda made some terrible mistakes in my 15 days on the island. I allied with Termanwe, I acted naïve, and I targeted the wrong person. So yes I wish I could have gone back and help my tribe win those challenges.

Host: Scurvy are you really a pirate and do you really talk like that?

Scurvy: Yarr matey I be talkin like a pirate because it is part of me charm. And yes I cam a bloody pirate. *laughs*

Host: Well it worked because you are in the final 3.

Scurvy: Yarr I mean yes!

Host: Jollring you feel for S'Krivva's trick of getting you drunk and making you admit that you earn 10 grand a year.

Jollring: 10.5 grand now. Yes I did fall for it but I knew I was next on the chopping block anyways.

Host: Jollring came in 12th place in the popularity poll. Irroke did you feel that you have learned something from this game?

Irroke: I am one of the oldest here but I felt I have learned a lot. I spent my life as a barbarian and took many things for granted. I learn to read at age 35 and raised a family yet I have never stopped learning.

Host: Irroke you came 6th place. Snak what did you hate most about the island?

Snak: Food. Not enough of it. Too little rice and not enough rewards.

Host: Well Snak the people gave you 11th place. Ok Skaleel what would you have done if you knew people thought you stole the fishing gear.

Skaleel: Blamed the thief S'Krivva. It was most likely her.

Host: You came in 15th place. S'Krivva you stole the gear didn't you?

S'Krivva: Yep. It worked very well. *Some cheers and boos* It was part of my plan to get by 3 more days.

Host: You are in the final 3 for 10grand. Fafnir you were probably the most boring person this season until you suddenly hated Geel.

Fafnir: I really never liked him. I tolerated him and to be honest I kept it to myself but only acted like his friend to get further into the game.

Host: You came in 8th. Julie how easy was it to live off the land.

Julie: Pretty easy for awhile but around the merge we ran out of food and only had coconuts and rice.

Host: Julie you came in 4th. Mach-Na you came in 16th and I don't want to listen to you. Tar-Meena you came in 5th and Geel you are in the final 3. So Scurvy, S'Krivva, and Geel are in the running for 10grand. The winner is…Geel.

Geel: Yes! *jumps up and down*

Host: Congratulations Geel you were the most popular this season. Here is a sneak peak at next season.

Coming soon. 16 castaways are stranded in Australia. Some castaways include a priestess.

Isa: When is comes to puzzles I am the best. I have read every book out there and can solve puzzles in a flash.

A thief

Wrath: What S'Krivva has done I will do better.

A former Arena champion.

Jean-Pierre: I am the oldest one here yet I am the strongest and a natural leader.

And a Necromancer

Mondar: There has been a lot of hate thrown at us Necromancers. But I am here to prove that we aren't bad.

Plus the hidden immunity idol and exile island

Zabhila: Exile island is hell. No food, no cover from the sun, and barely any water. Only the hidden immunity idol makes it worth coming here.


End file.
